Daddy's Little Girl
by Sparky16
Summary: My voice couldn't reach her anymore' These words are what's haunted Amon for years. His fears soon become more real as Robin grows up and their new born, Kanna, starts showing signs of the craft. Will it get in the way of his job as their protector?
1. Prologue

AN: Well this is my first WHR fic. For all those against next generation' fics, I can't really say this is one. It's really mostly about Amon. Also, don't take things at face value. People who have read my pokemon story for the love of lugia' learned that quickly.

So please enjoy!****

Daddy's Little Girl  
By Sparky16

Prologue

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes  
My Daughter's Eyes - Martha McBride

_...Then Diana went to the Fathers of the Beginning, to the Mothers, the Spirits who were before the first spirit, and lamented unto them that she could not prevail with Dianus. And they praised her for her courage; they told her that to rise she must fall; to become the chief of goddesses she must become a mortal.  
_

A small form was laden in a hotel bed, shuttering and drenched in sweat from pain that pulsed in steady streams all over her body. It was almost unbearable and small whimpers escaped from the shuttering form. Long strands of wet auburn hair clung to the pale white skin of a young female face. Emerald eyes widened at a stronger pulse of pain which caused her to yell.

came a gentle reassurance from her side. A cold cloth press was dabbed on her forehead before left to lay there. Her breathing became more labored and shuttered every so often. Her eyes looked more towards the tall dark figure that stood next to her. She took a strange comfort to him standing there, her heart calming slightly, but his presence did not stifle her pain. She could barely make out his features in the shadows of the room. It was hardly even dawn yet the moon was unusually big and bright making it seem like early morn. The curtains to the room were drawn, the windows closed, the room lights dimmed drastically. What was taking place in the room he wanted to kept secret. If anyone found out it would spell the end for them.

Another loud groan erected from the seventeen year old girl . The man frowned to himself. He had spent months kicking himself for doing this to her, but now was not the time for self pity. She needed him and so did someone else. He moved towards the end of the bed and sat on it's edge. He moved the sheets slightly, rubbing her lower leg for her comfort. He knew it was useless, she was in pain and she probably wanted to kill him for putting her in such a situation. He couldn't blame her, he had blamed himself for this despite both had a lot to drink and were irrational that night. A little voice inside him told him that they were both at fault but it was to late for that. What was done was done.

Another groan turned into a lengthy whine. He looked at her, her body wracked with shaking and labored breathing. It's time. He muttered, looking directly at her. Her eyes looked straight into his. She gulped.

I don't- don't know if I can.-You are going to have to. he cut her off with a calm urgence. She nodded, knowing he was right. She groaned once more, bracing herself for the unimaginable pain she knew would come.

To him, everything seemed to drown out at that moment. He felt as though his body had switched to auto pilot. His words, coaching, and actions were out of his minds' control. His senses completely drowning out any pleas from the girl on the bed until it was over. His eyes were wide, his body completely frozen in shock at the little human he held in the towel. It was so small, it couldn't have been more than four pounds, not a healthy weight or size but it fit perfectly on the palms of his large hands. Something at that moment came over him, a flush of warmth that relaxed his being entirely, drowning out all doubt he had carried before. He felt a new sense of living, a new need for being there. A new sense of being human. Here in his hands was someone that would need him and its mother purely for survival, to learn about the world. A little being more helpless than anything in world. His sense of protection kicked in. He knew he would give his life for the baby's mother but for the baby he felt like he would do something just that little bit extra, go that extra mile. He'd give the world.

A sharp cry came from the squirming lump of flesh in his hands. He had been so caught up in thought he had almost failed to notice it needed his help right now. Setting it down, he rubbed and cleaned the little one off.

What is it? came the raspy voice of the mother.

The was a pause from the male. It's a girl. came his reply. The girl watched him pick up a bundle of towels and move over to her front. She breathed lightly at seeing the tiny child that he had laid down between them. She leaned her tired head on his shoulder and lifted her hand to the small being now resting on her stomach.

she greeted tiredly. The baby gave a little squeal, getting a smile and chuckle from both parents. For that moment in time nothing mattered but the three of them and that sweet moment of interaction. The child's eyes held a purplish tinge to their deep grayness, and the hair that was already on her head was silver.

Robin sighed, stroking the bab's head. Gray hair.With all the stress in our lives, I had wondered why we hadn't turned gray yet.Now we know where it went. she chuckled. The baby was brought closer to their heads to snuggle between them. What do we call her?

Her partner looked serious for a moment. When she grows up she'll be stronger than any witch the world has ever known. Kanna.

Robin looked into the purplish gray eyed baby. She said the name a few times as if to taste it. She finally agreed. It's pretty. she sighed and closed her eyes, to tired to stay awake any longer.

Amon frowned. _Do you know its meaning Robin?'_ He looked at the child then. _Will she live up to her name sake? or will she be ... different? _Amon soon found that to be a new fear raising in his gut. Would he be able to control the newly born child? Would his voice be able to reach her if...

Only time would tell.

A few days bed rest saw the exhausted Robin back on her feet. Amon was literally stuck caring for the newborn for those few days, Robin only taking Kanna for feeding.

She wondered into the living room of the apartment-like hotel room to see Amon fast asleep on the couch, little Kanna fast a snooze on her back on top of his chest, laying the opposite way. She chuckled and secretly wished for a camera at that moment. Just then her eyes widened in shock as a soft violet glow radiated off the child and covered Amon in the process. Both seemed explicably unaware of what was just taking place in their sleeping state. Robin was about to call to him when the glow flickered down to nothing. Robin gulped. Amon was not going to like this, he wasn't going to like this at all. Their worst fear was now being realized. Kanna had awakened just and there was no way they would be able to control an infant. Robin hoped against hope that neither she nor Amon would witness anymore strange power flows from their daughter before she could at least understand the word No.

TBC...  
So Robin knows now that Kanna has awakend, what has Kanna done to Amon? has she done anything at all? all in the next chapter!

Okay, I've been nice enough to review all your ficcies so please review mine. It's only fair. You do not have to be a member or need to be signed in to do so. Just click that button!

V


	2. Little Voice

AN: 50+ hits! I'm impressed however only 10 reviews? I'm not impresed. Thank you to all those who did review, I cant's say enough. I'll reward you somehow. I'm think Half nakid Amon unless you want the **Full Monty**' P

Anyway I had to cut chapter 1 in half, it was originally 40 pages. To long and there's a LOT of info in it anyway so lilttle bits at a time will do. Thankfully there is enough light humor to hold your interests.

Q&A's at end of chapter. Lastly, This chapter is rated T for language! (thought lets face it, kids are starting to learn this language in grade one. That's sad!)

--------**Chapter 1**--------

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes - My Daughter's Eyes - Martha McBride.

2 years later - Tokyo, Japan

The Royal Bank in Tokyo was in the midst of a hostage situation. The police had the entire area for several blocks cut off from the public and the swat team had just been called in. The situation was growing dire. Inside the bank five men, all heavily armed, had every customer and worker on the floor, hands on their heads and faces down against the ground. The threats of being killed were made every minute as the five men walked through the crowd of people lying on the floor.

The armed robbers seemed to take a sickening pleasure out of the frightened people. A sixth man emerged from the bank vaults with the bank manager in front of him. He grinned to his men and pushed the manager in front of one of his armed colleagues.

Be rid of him. the sixth man spoke. His partner nodded and pointed the gun at the bank manager.

I wouldn't do that if I were you. a low voice spoke from one of the people on the ground. The leader of the group, the sixth man, turned to see one the of hostages was looking at him with steely brownish gray eyes; his expression was stern as he stared at them. You'll only make your current situation worse.

The leader of the armed pack frowned and threw the manager to the floor, screaming at him to position himself like the rest before walking over to the man that had just spoken to him. He grabbed the man's collar and dragged him to his feet. The hostage showed no sign of fear, only the slightest bit of anger in his eyes. It was though his face were a mask, almost emotionless despite the anger in his eyes.

You like being a fucking smart ass don't you, fucker! the leader shouted into the man's face. The man smirked then.

And what if I do? he remarked back.

The Leader growled and threw the man back onto the floor and looked to see a young woman laying next to him, her eyes closed but she didn't seem frightened either. In fact she looked rather calm by the expression on her face. Laying in between then was a small toddler who was fast asleep, oblivious to the whole situation and probably had been the whole time. The leader grinned, he knew how to wipe that smirk off the man's face. Quickly he reached down and nabbed the child from between her parents. Instantly he got angry glares from both parents, the mother matching the child's father's look of death.

You'll regret ever touching her. The man seethed.

The leader chuckled to himself and walking over to one of the counters and set the sleepy child down on it. He stroked her shimmering silver hair as though she were some sort of pet. Now, that is no way to look at me, after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to this pretty little face. he grinned and looked down at the child as he said it.

The little girl simply let out a yawn, not caring in the least and slumped back as her body drifted back off to sleep. The hold up and hostage situation obviously held no interest to the 2 year old. He reached down and propped the little one back up.

FLOP!' she was back down on her back, sleeping soundly. The leader growled and sat her back up.

FLOP!' To no avail it seemed, the child simply just wasn't going to stay awake. He grabbed her and roughly shook her to snap the sleepiness out of her mind and yelled in her face not to go back to sleep. The little girl looked at him through half open eyes, yawned and-

FLOP!' The leader felt as though he were being mocked by this little baby and he was letting it get to him far to easily. He propped her up again. He looked over at his armed minions and shouted. Take care of the kid.

A gasp of shock rose from the mother's throat and screamed a sharp short no. The father's form began to shake in utter most hatred. You're pathetic, letting little a baby get to you like that. he hissed.

The leader shrugged and smirked. Well I figure she possibly holds some value to you so just to rid the world of your blood line I see I'm probably doing others like me a favor, not having to deal with smart asses like you in the future.You'll regret that. The father said in a deathly calm voice. His eyes focused onto his daughter, the child yawned and looked at him for a moment, their eyes locked, then her look drifted to the armed men who stood a mere five feet away from her.

Lets see how much lead a little baby can hold eh? the leader laughed and signaled all his troops to take aim and fire on the child. It was a mere second, it was so quick that no one even knew what had happened. The men fired off their guns at the little child only to have each gun backfire and explode in their hands. The men screamed in pain as they held their bloody appendages close to their bodies. The leader looked at his men, calling them incompetent imbeciles, then took his gun aimed and fired it at the child. This time the Leader saw what happened. The bullet stopped dead center in front of the child's face, did an about turn and shot right back at the man, straight back up the barrel of the gun with more force than what the gun had originally provided the bullet, and blew the firing mechanism right out of the weapon along with some of the gun's backing. He didn't know how he saw it, it took only a split second for it to happen but it was as if time itself had _slowed_ for him too see exactly what took place, and as soon as it was over the leader's face met the father's fist.

I told you that you would regret touching her. he growled and threw the man effortlessly towards the door. The other panicked people started realizing just what was going on and some of the braver men, whom before were nearly pissing themselves scared before, got up and took the other robbers on. The police stormed in through the door of the bank and the hostages all started filing out of the building.

The mother went straight to her little one that was still half asleep on the counter. She checked the sleepy one over before sighing in relief and pulling her daughter up into her arms and hugging her tightly. The child, feeling the warm embrace and the soft blue fabric of her mother's coat next to her cheek, registered it as something comfy and fell back into her mid day nap. The mother shook her head. Neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet nor bank hold ups where going to interrupt her daughter's mid day siesta.

The father had joined them, he grinned brushing the sleeping baby's cheek before leading the two out of the bank with the rest of the crowd.

Robin sighed. Lets go to the bank around the afternoon it's safer. she remarked, recalling Amon's exact words that morning. He just continued to stare out in front of him, his face neutral. Robin knew she wouldn't get an answer or a remark from him, he was probably kicking himself anyway. Robin looked to Kanna and grinned. Insert foot A into mouth B. she commented before kissing her forehead. She knew the baby didn't hear it but the one who it was directed at heard it loud and clear. He glanced down at her and frowned.

I get your point. he said gruffly.

Robin just smiled to herself in self satisfaction. As long as she got her point across

Across the street from the bank hold up, a young man leaned up against his motorcycle, observing the whole thing, from when it started to the time it ended. He had been the one to call the police originally and stuck around incase supernatural mischief was afoot, i.e. a witch was doing the hold up. Unfortunately for him there was no witch this time. Sakaki yawned. How boring he mumbled and let out a huff from boredom. He examined the audience that had gathered to watch what had happened. His eyes were drawn to the hostages as they filed out. Sakaki shook his head. _Poor suckers got themselves caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_ he thought. He rubbed some of the sleep out of one eye as he continued to watch the hostages and his jaw suddenly dropped when he saw a tall man with black hair and unmistakable facial features walk out with a young, long haired auburn blonde female holding a sleeping toddler in her arms.

No way... he gawked. Amon? Robin? he got on his bike in the blink of an eye and turned it around to follow the pair but they had disappeared into the crowd.

Damn it. Sakaki cursed to himself and started off back to the STN-J, he needed to tell his comrades what he had just seen. The dead' Robin and Amon were spotted alive! That or the ghosts of his friends were playing tricks on him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Michael raised an eyebrow and frowned at Sakaki. This coming from the man that drank 17 beers last night? he questioned.

Doujima blinked. How the hell were you still standing when I picked you two up last night?

Michael shrugged. Beat's me, I'd like to know where all it all went too. he mused.

Sakaki glared angrily at his friends. It's true! I swear on my life I saw them! They were coming out of the bank after the hold up.

Michael turned back to his computer. Sure that hangover of yours hasn't effected your brain?Listen! I know what I saw O.K.! he shouted, literally pleading his case now.

Geeze, fine, don't have a conniption. Doujima yawned. She still thought her friend had lost it though.

Sakaki went to his computer and typed furiously, looking for any reports on the hold up. He knew though that no footage would be avai- HA! Come here you guys! Or maybe there was.

Miho had been having her lunch break and silently wondered to herself if what Sakaki saw was true. Solomon had ordered a hunt on them for some number of months, but was recalled it when Father Juliano had convinced Headquarters that the two were indeed dead. Juliano and Miho knew other wise. If it hadn't been for Amon's quick thinking they probably would've been dead that night in the Factory.

She got up from her desk and walked over to Sakaki and the others. He pulled up a clip of the bank just as the situation ended.

Good to know that no one got hurt. Doujima said.

Sakaki suddenly paused the clip and pointed to two figures walking out of the bank. Michael and the others couldn't see the image all to well and Michael took over, zooming in on the image. Everyone let out a gasp and Sakaki smiled in triumph.

Oh my god, that is them... Doujima muttered.

Told y- Sakaki started but Doujima's hand just covered his mouth and she looked at him in slight annoyance. You don't need to rub it in. she said.

Miho leaned in closer to get a better look and her smile widened at the sight of the little one in Robin's arms. I wonder' she thought to herself. But why have a child with them? she remarked with a smirk and turned back to her desk. She sat down as she heard the others fuss and puzzle over the new arrival in which they knew nothing about, all but Karasuma herself. She opened the top drawer to her desk and smiled down at a small pocket sized photo of a silver haired baby smiling up at whoever was holding the camera. Smiling to herself once more she then closed the drawer, grabbed her coffee and coat and started out.

Doujima looked over to see Miho leaving. Hey Karasuma! Wait up! she whined as she bolted to grab her coat and catch up to her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nagira lit up another cigarette as he leaned back into his office chair. The day had been long and extremely boring. Mika was at her station typing away, trying not to get annoyed with her employer's lazy attitude. She eyed him, he grinned. She looked over at him. Why can't you just get your ass in gear and actually do some work?I have done some work! It's my downtime. Nagira chuckled and leaned back more in his chair, closing his eyes to chase away the demons of the day.

Down time, bullshit! Mika started but was cut off by the door to the office as it opened quietly and then closed just as quickly. The three office workers looked towards the door. No one had come in, at least from what they could see. The other worker of Nagira's blinked. Was it a ghost? Nagira said, placing his feet on his desk now and taking another drag. Probably just the wind. he offered.

Then we should get it fixed. Mika said. I'll call the locksmith. she said already picking up the phone when a small coo caught her attention. She looked over her desk to see a small child with bright silver hair and big purplish gray eyes staring up at her. The child smiled brightly when she was finally noticed. Mika smiled at the the little girl Well now. Hey boys I think I found our ghost. she said and lead the little toddler around to her side of the desk so the other two could see.

The little child barely stood the height of Nagira's knee. Her eyes were big and bright, just like her shy little smile. Something about her eyes and smile seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. The most distinct feature of the child was her incredibly shiny silver hair. The child wore a white long sleeve shirt with a blue denim jumper over it and a pink cardigan sweater to keep her warm. She had a mini pack on her back in the shape of a koala bear which she took off with some help from Mika. Nagira had to admit that from the tip of her head right down to her little pink and white fisher price shoes that she was drop dead adorable.

Being that cute should be made illegal. He commented.

Mika smiled at the child. What's your name sweetie? she asked.

the cherub said shyly.

Oh what a pretty name. Mika said and before she could ask her a more important question like where her parents were, Kanna had reached into her little pack and pulled out a small wrapped box of chocolates and handed it to her. Foo pweddy wady. Kanna cooed.

Mika took the gift. Oh you are so sweet. Mika commented.

Nagira eyed this as the girl turned to the other worker and handed him a coffee mug with little packets of fancy coffees in it then she wondered over to Nagira. He sat up and leaned over to the little girl. And what did Kanna Clause bring Nagira.

The girl giggled and reached into her pack and handed her little gift to Nagira. He took it, ruffling the child's silvery mane and looked at it. He mouth dropped and the cigarette fell from his mouth onto his desk. This is someone's idea of a sick joke right?

Mika leaned over to see what the girl had handed him and burst out laughing. Well it's about time! she laughed looking at the box of Nicerette Gum.

Nagira looked down at the child and grinned. Sweetie, where are your parents? He asked.

What's the matter Nagira, didn't enjoy our little gifts? came the recognizable sound of his half brother's voice. He slowly sat back up, grinning and reaching for his fallen smoke and replaced it into his mouth. Amon, I should've known. Getting someone else to do your dirty work now are we?

Amon stood at the door to the office, Robin slightly behind him but still visible, holding three more packages, presumably gifts. She smiled sweetly at them and entered and indeed handed them a box each, each box holding a trinket from different parts of the world.

Kanna saw her father and instantly went running for him, stumbling and tripping over herself every few steps. Amon met her half way and picked her up and held her in one arm. Little Kanna instantly became shy and hide herself in her father's coat, Amon took no notice as he followed Robin into the office. Nagira got up from his seat and looked at his brother, smirking then his eyes went wide and his grin grew into a smile. He tired everything to keep his laugh in though. The child's eyes were exactly like Amon's to some degree. You old DOG! He said and gave a good hard pat on Amon's back, early knocking the wind out of him in the process. Why the hell didn't you tell me I was an uncle? he laughed.

Amon's expression was well Amonish. There is a reason I don't tell you things and I think you know why he said, referring to Nagira's joking and mocking that would soon follow.

Oh come on, I'm a good sport. he chuckled.

He looked over at Robin. And why didn't you keep me up to date. I should've expected you to be the first to tell me. He just received a smile from Robin as a response.

Nagira went over to his desk and put out his cigarette then turned to his guests. So, staying in town long?We don't know. Amon answered.

For a little while until anyway, Robin answered, until everything dies down back home.

Nagira raised his eyebrow. Oh? What's going on? he sounded a little more serious.

Robin merely waved her hand and shook her head. Nothing really. Just busy.

Nagira chuckled. So you have a home? and just where do you two wondering rovers call home? he asked.

Robin walked up to him, reaching into her purse, fishing out a photo and handing it to Nagira. It was a post card. The background showed gorgeous snow covered mountains while the foreground held a green pasture with a few horses in it all standing around a crystal clear stream of water. On the bottom writing in stylized writing where the words Banff Mountain Ranches. Fun for the whole family.'

Nagira looked up at Robin. Banff as in Alberta Canada? Robin just nodded and took the post card back.

We own a small guest ranch out there called Banff Mountain Ranch. We've been expanding it to a string of ranches that cover the Alberta and BC region as of late.

Nagira whistled. Impressive, and you guys aren't worried about Solomon coming in and spoiling all the fun?That's taken care of. Amon stated. Kanna looked up into her father's face and whispered some so softly that even Amon had trouble picking it up. He looked at her for a moment then back at Robin. Robin I'm going back, are you coming? he looked at her, his face as neutral as it was going to get for being Amon.

Robin shook her head. No, I'll stay for a few more minutes then head back. I'll be fine by myself. She smiled sweetly.

Amon frowned slightly then nodded and headed out with Kanna in his arms. Robin turned back to Nagira after watching the two depart the office. They turned to face each other. She's cute. Nagira complimented. I'm amazed Amon has put up with her for so long. but Robin shook her head smiling.

He doesn't show it in public much but she's his little treasure. Kanna's got him wrapped around her little finger. It's unbelievable the things she is able to make him do.Get toys?

Robin nodded.

Go to a park?

She nodded again.

Back flip through flaming hoops?I'm sure if she asked. Robin remarked. She's truly her father's daughter but the things he will do for her.God, He'll call me for infor mation but not tell me I'm an uncle. I love my family. He grinned at Robin So tell me more about your little home and why Solomon hasn't bothered you yet.Parts of Canada are Solomon free we found out from Father Juliano. Robin remarked.

Why? I'd figure that would be one main place they'd operate.So did we, Answered Robin but Canada depends on immigration for it's population and it is it's culture. They don't want anything that threatens that source of economy. Solomon is a direct threat to that. People won't flock there if they know there is a chance of danger or them getting killed, so because of it there are a surprising amount of witches living there. However to Canada's credits, they do screen everyone, checking backgrounds with the Police before letting them in to make sure they are clear and have not committed murders or such. The immigrations offices are extremely strict when it comes to that. It makes it very hard to get in. Me, Amon and Kanna were lucky.But you and Amon- Nagira started. Robin held up her hand.

Juliano pulled strings She answered. We were one of but a few that got in when we headed there. Before that we were located in Paris. Three weeks after Kanna was born we headed off to Canada and were granted citizenship not long after. We bought the Ranch and fixed it up then opened it when Kanna was one. It's pretty popular among families I guess. As long as we remain Canadian citizen's Solomon can't touch us.Why? last I heard their Army is crap so that can't be the reason.

Robin nodded. But agreements were signed and if Solomon should set foot into Canada, then upon agreement, the US Armed Forces, and UK Armies are to attack and bring Solomon down with an attack that could pretty much level all of Europe. Solomon can't fight that.

There was a pause between the two friends as they regarded one another for a moment. They both knew what had just been said was entirely impossible even though the evidence was supposedly there, it was purely impossible. Wasn't it?

So tell me a little more about this dude ranch, It sounds like a fun vacation. Nagira grinned, switching subjects.

Robin smiled, her eyes twinkling, and reached back into her purse, pulling out more photos. Not only can I tell you but I can show you as well. she said.

------------------------------------------------

Amon grinned at the bubbly covered monster in the tub. It roared, it splashed, it was getting him soaked and he mused over who was the one suppose to get the bath at this point. He reached for the shower head and turned to water on, spraying it at the bubble monster to reveal a very clean, very wet and happy toddler. Rinsing out the tub as it drained to make sure no more bubbles existed, he reached of the towel suit shaped as a duck and pulled it over the wet child before removing her from the tub and setting her on the counter. The ducky towel was Robin's idea of cute' and was not going to give up the idea of having it for Kanna without a fight. He gave in figuring she'd only wear it during bath time anyway. Next came the troublesome task of getting her little teeth brushed. It was troublesome because Kanna enjoyed the taste of every toothpaste most shopping marts had to offer and she enjoyed chewing on her brush as either Robin or Amon tried to accomplish the task. If Kanna got her way, the toothpaste would be in her tummy and the brush would resemble a well chewed fuzzy toothpick.

When it was over it was time to get ready for bed. Kanna had refused to relinquish her rubber duck back in the bathroom so all the while it was being shoved into Amon's face as he carried her to the bedroom. Once dressed and dried, Amon just sat there with Kanna on the bed. He knew the protocol. If he left the room there was no way in hell Kanna would go to sleep. She would get up and follow him out.

Robin had it easier, one lullaby from her and Kanna was out like a light. Amon had taken to bedtime reading which worked just as well but when there was no book around, like now, he had to endorse the waiting game for fifteen minutes before Kanna tired herself out, usually just by staring at him. Unfortunately the rubber duck seemed to hold more interest to her than going to bed did, and playing on the bed with the duck and with Amon right there seemed to turn into a game that only she knew the rules too.

It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy it, it was quite the opposite, he just wished Kanna had a little less energy at that point in time and would stop hitting his leg with that damn duck.

Squeak He was going to throw away that duck.

When it did stop he looked to see his little girl give a big yawn, then to his surprise, she dropped the duck and clumsily crawled towards him and set herself on his stomach and snuggled into his shirt. He blinked, surely the bed had to be more appealing than him. A small smile slowly reached his mouth as Kanna closed her eyes and started to drift off. Okay, so Daddy was more comfy than some stupid old bed.

Wrapping an arm around her and dropping a small kiss on her silver head he had to love her devotion to him. She was his shadow, constantly attached to his side through the day and night. Ever since she had learned to drag her tiny body she followed him. Robin had taken up to calling her his third appendage, his second shadow or the watchdog's faithful puppy.

On top of the love they shared the two shared a bond that was unexplainable, literally. The two could virtually read one another's minds. They could sense each others feelings and know the where abouts of the other. That especially became bothersome when she had learned to walk and was tall enough to reach the doorknob to the front door.

Amon remembered the first time their bond' had been used. It had been three days after Kanna's birth back at the hotel in paris and he _knew_ she was hungry right after the nap they had shared. It was like she had told him. He had been puzzled, thought her figured it was the father in him awakening, but when it happened again and again and _again_ he grew a worried, wondering if he had awakened as an Empath or Telepath. It was days later when Robin finally fessed up to what she had seen during their nap.

_You two glowed, and it came from Kanna first. Robin said rather hesitantly as she twisted her kitchen apron in her hands nervously._

So she reaally has awakened? But why didn't you tell me? Amon asked.

I was hoping it was just a fluke or a trick of my eyes, I had been so tired still. Robin said in her soft voice as she continued to fuss from where she stood. That must've been what Kanna had done. Make a mental link with you.I guess. Amon sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. He needed to think. His daughter had awakened for sure and now his fear of losing her to the darkness might-

Amon, it could be a good thing. Robin said.

He looked up at her. What do you mean?Well what if it works the other way around? Robin suggested. You could talk to her through your mind.

Amon raised his eyebrow. What if Robin was right? maybe then he wouldn't lose his little girl just yet.

Robin had been right. The bond that flowed between them was strong and it was through that bond of heart and mind that Amon was able to teach his daughter how to use her powers efficiently. Already she knew how to stop bullets and ricochet them back up a gun's barrel, disarming the user with deadly accuracy. She had proven that back at the bank. He shuttered, he really hadn't expected it to work so well. He had never actually aimed his gun at her when he trained her. He was glad it had.

She could move objects with her mind, though most no bigger and lighter than your average teddy bear or storybook. And just recently he had discovered that she could slow time to whom ever she touched or was in a very close range around her. No more and no less than a five feet on most days. Other times it was a mere foot or those in her grasp.

His daughter was full of surprises and to say that her developing powers didn't scare him was a complete lie. He was bloody terrified. For Himself, for Robin, For Kanna, and for the world, he was scared. The only thing that let him sleep at night was the knowing that Kanna was faithful to him and Robin, and she didn't seem interested much in the world around her unless either Himself or Robin showed her, and she never acted without his consent... most times. Any power she did display was purely under his control through the bond their shared mentally. Thank the gods that Kanna was a good listener and was beginning to understand right from wrong now. He hoped that Kanna would grow up to the perfect child he had been envisioning in his mind. In the mean time her training would continue and so would her lessons in life. And she would continue to be his shadow and that's how he liked it.

He stroked her silver hair and sighed. He, like Robin, had always wondered what her true hair color would've been. When the couple had arrived in Canada they had taken her to a clinic for a regular exam. The doctor was intrigued by her strange hair color was well and had run a few tests. It had turned out that it was nothing more than a birth defect. Her scalp did not create the proper amounts of melanin it needed to give color to her hair so her hair color was as natural as they came. Gray, or Silver since was so shiny. Whether it was the cause of the alcohol from _that_ night or the fact that Robin was a young mother they didn't know but that was the explanation they had gotten and they accepted it. However their joke about them not turning gray was much better.

There was a knock on the door and Amon looked up from his place on the bed. He had locked the door to his old apartment, the place they were staying at till they could go home, and he knew Robin didn't have a key. Looking down at Kanna who seemed asleep he slowly got up still holding her close to him and started for the door. Still, out of habit, he had grabbed his gun that was on the kitchen table and opened the door a crack. His eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Robin at his door.

TBC...

Who's at the door that would surprise Amon? Was Robin telling the truth about thier home? Are Amon and Robin in danger now that the STN-J knows they are alive? What has brought the couple all the way out to Japan, far from their safe haven? What's had really happend over the 2 years they had been gone? Find out next tuesday!

----------------Q&A--------------------

Q) **Why didn't Amon and Robin do something when the bad guy took Kanna?**

A) Well as much as I would've liked to have Robin BBQ them or Amon bump them full of lead I also had to remember that they wouldn't want to draw attention to them. After all BBQing the guy in a bank FULL of people? ... that's a no-no when you don't want ppl to know you are a witch. As for Amon shooting the guy? Beisdes being questioned by police after ... well I figure no one's perfect and Amon is not a god (sorry girls) he is just human and it would only be a matter of time as he knocks them off that someone woud be injured or killed. Beisdes I wanted a shocker of a beginning!

Q) **Okay, that bullet thing seemed a little advanced for a baby.**  
A) Naturally, hence the bond. Let daddy show you how it's done. Monkey see monkey do!

Q)** kanna seems a bit smart for a baby...**  
A) think of who her mind's connected to. I'd be scared about that fact.

Q) **can I take the baby's place? I wanna lie on Amon!**  
A) dies laughing and you want him to give you a bath too, right?

Q) **A dude ranch?**  
A) I couldn't see Amon just sitting around and doing nothing and getting all sorts of money from some unknown source nor can I see him dumpster diving. I see him as the type that likes to keep busy, do a hard day's work and provide normally for his loved ones. I chose a farm. Amon and Robin are not stupid, I bet they could make a fine living from it! (and namely cause I live out in the boonies anyway. Nothing like seeing a cow cross your street in the morning.)

Now review please and you reviewers will get a reward too :)


	3. The Irish Drinking Song

**AN: **Thanks to those who reviewed, your reward is in your inbox as of right now. It's that pic of Amon. See you do get rewarded for doing a good deed! Okay so there will be another reward if you review this chapter. prbably something to do with robin. I dunno yet. See this story all the way through with reviews and I'll give you WHR nakedness LOL. That's a promise!

This chapter is LONG and packed with information so bare with me.

So please forgive me,I have made the tuesday deadline. I went to an airshow sunday and got horrible heat stroke and sunburn so I'm not feeling well. As normal the Q&A will be down below.

Warning: major OOCness in one part- you have been warned.

**Chapter 2  
The Irish Drinking Song: You're drunk!  
**or**  
Alcohol**

By Sparky16

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
- In my daughter's eyes - Martha McBride

-----------------------------

Karasuma, Doujima. Amon muttered. He was surprised to see his old co workers standing at his front door. Why are you here? he asked, his face resuming the mask that it normally took.

What! we aren't allowed to say hi? Doujima said and pouted.

Sakaki saw you. I knew this was the only place you'd to be. Miho explained.

Amon nodded, accepting their answers. After all, Miho had a hand in helping him and Robin out of the country by keeping their secret, that they were indeed alive, from the others. He stepped away from the door to let them in. Robin is out. He answered their unasked question.

Doujima was more caught up in the now half awake toddler. Oh my gosh, she's adorable, can I see her? Amon gave the child up, knowing the child was not going to sleep now anytime soon. Maybe if he asked her to sleep...

Wasn't happening. Doujima now had Kanna's full, open eyed attention.

Miho chuckled. She's gotten bigger and cuter.She's making progress. Amon commented as he worked his way through the kitchen making decaf for himself, Robin and his uninvited guests. The two women fussed over the little one in the living room. Coos and giggles filled the other room and a small smile secretly formed on his lips. That little laugh always seemed to fill his heart with a light he couldn't explain from the very day she was born. He didn't know what he would do without that feeling and Robin was the only other that had the same effect on him. God be damned if something were to happen to either of his girls.

--------------------------------------------------

Robin walked down Hoshi Ave, just 5 blocks from where Amon's apartment was. Her long auburn hair swayed behind her, brushing against the waist line of her light blue coat. Her bangs were braided and tied back. It was more adult and less distinctive than what her original style had been, and her hair was now much longer than what it had been originally. She turned a corner and paused as a sudden flash caught her eye. She looked across the street from where the flash originated from. She was standing before the library. She frowned as the memory of her past came back to her. She had battled an earth craft user in front of this very library and she was almost defeated if she had not broken through the ogham barrier. It was one of those memories she didn't want to remember. Still, that flash couldn't be ignored. She looked around and crossed the street towards the building and stopped only momentarily to see if she could hear footsteps. There were none. She walked along the bushes lining the front of the building and carefully checked around each corner. To someone watching, she may have seen a tad paranoid, and maybe she was feeling it as well, but she wasn't about to be careless. So many things depended on that fact. She sighed once she finished rounding the library. There was nothing. She let loose a sharp sigh and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. This place gave her the creeps and she wasn't about to stick around if trouble really was nearby.

As she crossed the street and continued on she closed her eyes and let her memories drift back to find a happy time. Her thoughts fell upon in interesting moment. It wasn't exactly happy but it was interesting and the chain of events that had followed led to a sort of triumph. Her freedom from being caged and a new sense of self that came with a new name. She remembered it all to well in fact. Her and Amon had been on a train heading towards New Jersey and it had been no more that two months since the Factory fell. Already she was starting to feel like a caged bird and getting restless because of it. She knew Solomon wanted her and her partner at the time. She was the most powerful witch alive as it stood so far and her ability to pass on her genes and make more baby witches probably scared Solomon enough to cause them to shit a brick. She was, after all, the Eve of Witches. But then again, she found out that she was quite possibly something more.

She remembered sneaking out of the room that night, taking great care not to wake her sleeping guardian. He was always sharp, even in sleep and the slightest of her movements always woke him up. She swore that he could even hear a squirrel pass gas in his sleep. Nothing got by this man... until that night she snuck out of the train cabin to give her legs a little stretch. She had walked to the train cafe to watch the landscape fly by her and was instantly met by a young woman dressed in a white gown sitting across the room. She had long black hair that almost fell to her waist and the softest brown eyes that were so filled with love. She had a smile that was so gentle and warming. She was looking right at her and gestured to Robin to join her. Robin smiled in spite of herself. She knew this woman was dead by the soft glow that seemed to surround her but Robin held a gift for seeing and speaking to dead witches and frankly talking to the dead was a lot better than talking to a wall like the one that currently slept in her cabin.

Hello child, I am surprised you came in, most people shrug us off as figments of their imagination. The woman's voice echoed softly. Her voice was so warm and gentle, she meant no harm.

Robin had joined her instantly and took the seat on the other side of the booth. No... Because you're much more than just that. She said in her quiet voice. You're a deceased witch. Robin placed her hands on the table in front of her and the woman gently placed one of hers over Robin's. Robin wasn't surprised when she didn't feel anything but a light chill.

Ah, I see the Eve of Witches has come to fully understand her role and blessings, though you are still not convinced that you can do it.

Robin blinked in slight disbelief, how had she... How did you... know who I am?

Her smile only became more gentle. The dead talk to you know. Her eyes looked straight into Robin's. They seemed so... familiar. The witches in the factory. The woman pointed out. Robin nodded, accepting the answer but at the same time she felt so ashamed. Robin's eyes trailed down to table top but the woman spoke on. They understood, you gave them the release they wanted. She tried to reassure.

Yes... I know. Dead or alive, though, nothing should've endured what they did and I still feel guilty. I put them there in the first place. Robin swallowed. It was the least I could do.

The woman's mouth formed into a slight smirk. A twist of fate by the devil himself.More like Satan. Robin countered, still inwardly cursing herself at the memory of what had happened and what they had found at that Hell formally known as the Factory.

Solomon is nothing like his namesake, exact opposite really. The woman said, determined to stir the conversation back in the right direction. Robin gave her a curious look. Solomon was a King of Israel, son of David and had great wisdom. His name means peace.There's a Catch 22. Robin muttered.

The woman waved her hand, not wanting to get into it. Such is life, you best learn that now dea.

Robin frowned. Yes, but after all that I'm still stuck asking myself why me?' and what now?' I have nothing to go back to and I dragged another soul into this that didn't deserve it... Robin paused for a moment. Did you just call me dea?Everything you need to know has already been written, it is just a matter of separating the truth from lies.Truth from lies... but what truth am I looking for? From the life I've lived it was nothing but a lie. It will be hard to find any truth.

The lady smiled once more. You have to be able to recognize what is the light of truth and what was said to bring the darkness on the chosen children.I'm just one person though. Robin said in slight despair. I can't find it alone.You are never alone, dea. Never. at this she patted Robin's hand.

The girl felt as though something cold like an ice cube was being tapped on her hand. Who else is there? and why do you call me that? she made a slight face.

What is a dea? the woman asked with a knowing smile.

Robin swallowed. A dea... a dea is another word for goddess. At this the woman nodded, but Robin continued to be doubtful. But I'm no dea, I'm Robin Sena, a witch. A genetically engineered witch with a false identity to a false cause.

The woman sighed and muttered as though she couldn't believe that this child wasn't catching on.

I'm nothing more than a monster created from greed and power.

It was at that moment that Amon had walked into the car. Anyone could've guessed that he finally noticed that she was gone but Robin did not notice his entrance. She was to engaged in her conversation with the other seat, at least that's what it looked like to Amon. He never could see the ghosts she had talked about.

Witch is a faux term. The woman spoke.

Robin raised an eyebrow. 

The lady shook her head and smiled. Seek out Jonathan in Trenton, he will help your search for the truth.Wait, what do you mean? Robin asked once more. She wanted all the answers she could get.

He will help you understand dea. The ghost said in a gentle manner.

Amon was curious now, wondering who the hell she was talking to. _Is she sleep walking?'_ he thought. He added this to the growing list of things he'd have to watch out for. Yes... no more sleeping at night he decided.

Robin saw the woman starting to fade. Wait, can you at least tell me your name?

The woman nodded, her gentle smile now showed some teeth. 

Robin muttered her name and Amon's face grew dark while the voices inside his head were telling him to murder his older brother.

Is there any more you can tell me? Robin asked. Something I should know?

The woman leaned her cheek against her hand and looked off slightly to the side. She sighed. Tell that son of mine to get some rest, looks like hell.

At that Robin's eyes widened and she turned around just in time to see Amon approaching her and reach out to pluck her from her seat. He had just gotten her to her feet, his large hands still on her shoulders to guide her back to the cabin, when Robin figured he thought she was sleep walking.

Come on, back to bed, Robin. he said softly but his face showed nothing more than frustration. _I'm going to kill Nii-san for telling her my mother's name.'_

Chika says to get some sleep, you look like hell. Robin repeated her words in a sleepy fashion.

His grip tightened around her shoulders slightly and he frowned in disgust. Nice time for her to start caring. he said gruffly and continued to lead her back to the cabin.

She remembered when she finally hit New Jersey and they quickly found a little motel to stay in for the time being. The conversation with Amon's mother still fresh in her mind, Robin wondered if Amon would ever let her go out and find this Jonathan fellow.

Robin, you were sleep walking, it was nothing more than a dream. Amon had told her, like a father told his child, It wasn't real.

Oh but it was real and Robin knew she had an ice cube's change in hell of Amon helping her find this person. She would have to take matters into her own hands now and that was precisely what she had done.

Amon had always been protective of her, no matter what the situation and he had rules that she had to follow in order for them to stay safe. They were plain and simple enough to follow.

Rule #1. Don't go out on your own.

Rule #2. Don't socialize, dead people don't talk. (at least in Amon's mind)

Rule #3. Avoid any outside media

Rule #4. Don't tell anyone who you are

Rule #5. No talking on the telephone

Yes those rules were simple enough and sometimes they did drive her insane but she knew they were all in her best interest and protection... right?

Well sure, she supposed they were, but then again rules were made to be broken as well, right? And what Amon didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She was a big girl, she could look after herself for one or two outings by herself and best of all she knew how to make it work without her warden's knowing. Sure it would be simple. Amon liked to sleep during the day while she stayed cooped up in the living room, bored out of her wits. During the night he'd stay up and watch over her while she slept. (This was a habit after the train incident.) Yes, this would work perfectly. She would sneak out during the day for about an hour or two then return for a check in to make sure her absence wasn't noticed and then go out again. Rule #1 broken.

Robin remembered waiting for an hour or so to make sure Amon was asleep before she snuck into his room. She needed something from him. His cell phone.

Rule #5 gone right out the window!

It had taken great stealth and great precision as well as an extra 30 minutes just to get the cellphone from Amon's coat pocket which was slung over the back of a chair close to his bed side table. The slightest sound could have woken him up, after all he could hear a squirrel pass gas while he slept! He said so himself, she remembered, in a rare moment of humor to comfort her some night ago after they had been chased by hunters.

What are you doing?

Robin jumped five feet into the air and had looked to see Amon laying in his bed looking right at her though half lidded eyes. she stuttered in her quiet voice.

Why do you have my phone?I-I wanted to talk to Nagira. she half lied. She was going to talk to him, yes, but for different reasons than what Amon had thought. She supposed that Amon was thinking she was bored and as he rolled over she heard him mutter a fine' and she left the room quickly. She waited a bit before making the call, she didn't want Amon to overhear her and when she did call, Nagira had thankfully gotten the information for her right then and there. Apparently this Jonathan was no stranger in the witch world, however Nagira was only able to give her a relative location, nothing exact. The rest would have to be up to her.

Yes Rule #2 was now considered to be buried 6 feet under.

Robin had felt almost giddy at the chance to be able to act like something of a normal teenager, sneaking out from under her guardian's nose. How she had managed to make it to the neighborhood where this Jonathan resided without looking as paranoid as she felt was far beyond her comprehension, but once she stepped off the bus she felt herself relax. This neighborhood seemed peaceful and clean. Little houses lined the streets and the small trees along the sidewalks all had fences around them. This was definitely a family section of New Jersey.

She didn't have to ask very many people where this man lived, she was almost instantly pointed to a small little green house that was said to be his residence. She had knocked on the door and was met by an old man somewhere in his 50's. They regarded each other for a moment or two then he smiled at her.

Chika told me you would come young Eve. his said to her, You're hear to learn the truth, yes? Robin remembered the shock that over came her. Chika's spirit had spoken to this man too?

Robin forwarded back to her present reality as she made a quick turn into the corner store to pick up something for their lunches tomorrow. Shopping cart in hand, she strolled down the isles picking things up and looking at them then either depositing them in the basket or laying them back on the self. As she did so her mind was drawn back to the conversation she had had with Jonathan that day.

She remembered his living room well. It was small but very cozy. The pale yellow walls were littered with framed pictures, awards and metals, on closer inspection they had been MVPs from baseballs games of his youth. Display cases lined the walls as well, all of them filled with various books, baseball antiques, an old leather glove, a few signed balls, more photos - most of them were autographed, and a few more awards. The hardwood floors beneath her feet were surprisingly warm for such a cool day outside. A small wood fire place was off to the left side of the room against the middle of the wall and it had a small fire going. There was an old stuffed arm chair at the far corner of the room and an over stuffed leather couch and love seat framing the rest of the room. Robin was seated on the love seat, Jonathan seated over on the couch. Both had a coffee in their hands.

Witches, was a term used in Salem and even early england to punish those who supposedly bewitched others. Jonathan started. In fact, it was just people looking to hurt innocent souls mostly.That's horrible. Robin said, making a face.

Jonathan nodded. What people call you, The Eve of Witches is quite the play on words.What do you mean? Robin asked.

Jonathan said and took a sip of his coffee, Eve is a Magna Mater, A Great Mother, yet, the term witch counters that. Robin just nodded. If you look at what a magna mater is, a goddess, it makes more sense.But why call us witches if we're something along the lines of gods, why wasn't I called a dea in the first place? Robin asked.

Witch is a term to belittle those with power, why would you call someone a goddess when you want to belittle them, when you want to suppress them and use them?Good point. Robin said, slightly ashamed. She should've known the answer.

By this day and age, the term goddess and gods are not used. Lets face it, Catholicism is the biggest religion, a monotheism, and christianity's past with multi gods and goddess isn't exactly on friendly terms. Jonathan sighed. I mean, the christians tore down the temple of Artemis because it was the goddess Artemis, and not the sole god, which, on a side note, Artemis was also a Magna Mater too.

It was one man's desire to bring back the gods and goddesses, Toudou's, by creating a Magna Mater for other Deas and Deos already existing today. His hope was that by creating you, young dea, that you would lead the chosen children, other witches, out of the darkness and help them reclaim their true glory. Something that Solomon has been trying to repress and hide for centuries.So I really am the witches hope. Robin stated. Jonathan nodded. Amon is never going to believe this.You're guardian? Jonathan asked, Robin nodded in reply. Yes, rumor has it that he is not an easy man to sway, but I may have a way to fix that. He is a man that likes facts, correct? Robin nodded again. Jonathan reached over to a little side table that had a lamp, telephone and note pad with a cup holding a few pencils and pens in it. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something down on the pad then tore the page and handed it to Robin. She looked to see that it contained names, numbers and addresses. Contact these people, they will be able to give you more information than I, and be able to hand you solid facts to convince your Guardian.

Robin swallowed, more meeting people? More making herself known in public? This was going to piss Amon off, especially after this stunt. _Then again, you are only in trouble if you get caught, right?' _Robin's mind reasoned. She nodded to herself, she may be disobeying orders but it was far more better than being kept in the dark and locked up in a room day in and day out. Thank you very much. I'll look into them right away, but I better be going now before Amon gets worried. she told her host.

He grinned at her. Snuck out did yah? He laughed when Robin blushed. He waved it off. The dea needs to be free, not hidden away if she is to help witch kind. Your guardian needs to learn this and you need to show him. Not through fighting but through logistics and maturity. Do what you must to get the facts to him. He probably won't be happy about it but he will realize that it's the truth.

Robin nodded. Thank you very much for your help.

Jonathan just waved his hand and grinned at her. Don't mention it, and good luck. and with that Robin left to get back to the motel. Thankfully she hadn't been caught... that time.

Robin was going through the check out stands now, her mind still wondering back and forth between present day and her past.

Amon had caught her once, but only once. She had just walked through the door when he asked her where she had been and she made up a quick lie that she couldn't get reception in the room so she had to step outside. She was scolded for it but it hadn't mattered at the time. She was now halfway through her contacts that Jonathan had given her and some Nagira had added to her list. Slowly she was collecting facts, hard, cold evidence to prove who she was and that always took her one more step closer to her personal freedom. God how she was getting tired of being locked away day in and day out. Still though she kept it up, sneaking out, talking to other people (sometimes none of which had anything to do with her contacts, it was plainly for social affair), calling contacts and collecting facts. She was now at the point of convincing Amon where they should go for their next stops. Egypt, China, Scotland, even Italy once. Her excuse was she should at least have some pick and he played along right into her hot little hands. Slowly but soon she was going to gain the upper hand whether he liked it or not, in the mean time, she was willing to let him be the man in charge.'

Finally Robin had reached her last contact, one out in Ireland. She had been waiting for this day to come for sometime. Now she was going to present the facts to Amon, now she was going to tell him the truth, now she was going to make her stand, now she was going to show her true power. Now she was going to piss him off and more than likely turn him into an alcoholic!

She remembered the man at his laptop, typing away, not paying much attention to his young ward but that would soon change. She approached him and sat at the edge of the table. she asked to gain his attention. Amon did not look up from his screen however, he knew what was coming, another tantrum about being cooped up and that the Eve needed to be out and about. She had told him so many times before that she needed to be with her children', her fellow witches, the chosen children. Amon always responded to her with the same lecture about trying to stay alive and how it was all in her best interests. By the end she always felt smaller somehow and always hurt by his accusations against her on how she was being so childish, chasing false fantasies and such. Well now all that was going to change and she was going to take her final stand against it. It was time to open Amon's eyes to the truth and it was time to regain her freedom.

she asked again, and again his eyes did not stray for the computer screen, but he did respond with a tired what?' She scowled and slammed the laptop shut on him. She wanted his full attention and damn it she was going to get it! Well now she got it and now there was no turning back. From there on, Robin launched into everything Jonathan had said to her some weeks ago and continued right on into points and facts that she had heard.

---------------------------------------------

Jesus, Robin Amon said in annoyance. This again! And what's more you broke the rules about using my phone just so you could indulge in your little childish fantasies. Are you crazy woman?

Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Robin however was standing her ground, all of her arguments fueled by rage and pride. They aren't childish fantasies Amon, it's the truth!

Amon chuckled bitterly. he shook his head, a grin of utter disbelief on his lips. Robin do you even know what the truth is? I'll tell you what the truth is. The truth is we are running for our lives trying to stay alive. We are being _hunted Robin_! Try and get that through that thick little head of yours. You better bloody well smarten up and come back down to earth before you get the both of us killed!

Robin stood strong. No Amon, that's our crisis and we are not the only ones in this world suffering from it! Witches all around the world are being driven into the darkness and it is up to me to stop Solomon's suppression of them. They need their dea to lead them Amon, they need me. her voice full of urgent sincerity and hope. Why can't you accept that Amon?

At this he laughed. Was he mocking her? He looked back at her now. Honestly Robin, you can preach this bullshit all you want but where are the facts, the evidence to back out your mindless banter. It's a delusion little girl and nothing more.

Robin gruffed and stormed out of the room. Amon finally thinking he had won just set himself back down into his seat at the table when he heard something slam on in front of him and looked to see a rather thick file laying there and a rather furious Robin standing with her hand on it.

she said and started to walk away.

Amon looked at the file then back at Robin's angry form as she walked back to her room. What is this? he asked in slight shock.

Robin then turned around to face him, her expression cold. It's your she seethed. You know, those cold hard facts for my mindless banter that you wanted?

Amon's eyes widened. How did you get these? he stammered.

Robin had a triumphant smirk on her face. She merely chuckled. I went out and collected them myself while you were asleep.

If Amon was pissed before, well, he was livid now and Robin knew it. His chair went crashing to the ground as he stood up in a fury and marched over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. You deliberately disobeyed my _orders_ to stay inside and not to talk with other people! What on earth were you thinking you _stupid little_ girl! Are you _trying_ to get us both killed! He shook her for emphasis.

Robin's face remained firm, her voice was hard as steel; she stared him in the eyes. Get your hands off me Amon. I'm _not_ your little girl' and you are certainly _not _ my father. she hissed.

Amon was shocked, shocked and furious. Was this really Robin talking back at him?

Robin sighed and she walked out of the store and continued on her way. She remembered how mad she had made Amon and how he stormed out of the apartment after a few more fuming words, insults mostly. She remembered being furious beyond reasoning and remembered thinking I'll show that son of a bitch' and stormed out and went straight to a local tavern. If Amon could drink his stress away then she would try it too. The bar tender didn't even bother to ID her, he just handed her drink after drink. It wasn't long before she had downed somewhere between 2 to 3 pitchers of beer and was nicely tipsy. The bar tender had commented that she had a good tolerance and she just grinned. It was then that she heard the front door slam open and her attention was drawn to a familiar figure covered in snow. She smirked as she saw his angry glare and he walked in going right up to her. She turned around as he rested both hands on the counter behind her, an arm on either side of her. Her smirk was plastered to her face. She could feel his anger.

What are you doing here? he said calmly but she could tell it was taking every inch of his being to talk to her like that without making much of a scene. Robin just answered him with her smirk. Apparently that had been the wrong answer and she felt his iron grip on her arm pull her up and walk her out of the bar quiet and casually. It continued like this until the got into their apartment and Robin suddenly felt herself thrown up against the wall and his body pinning hers there. It was now she could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath.

Her smirk widened. You going to bawl me out for going out and getting drunk when it's obvious you've done the same, Amon? she stated more than questioned. She received a glare that could make hell melt but she was feeling brave and she was feeling drunk. She was going to push it further. Pot going to call the kettle black? she chuckled.

You ignorant wench. he hissed. Robin inwardly flinched at the name he called her. She knew he was mad.

Before he could continue however, Robin regained her drunken confidence but her anger was clearly evident. You can't ground me Amon, you are not my father and I'm a little old for that don't you think? God knows you can't do anything to me at all. You're nothing more than a watchdog that's all bark and no bite. You can't even touch me. In fact I know you can't cause you fear me and she let out an almost evil laugh. She suddenly felt her being thrashed up against the wall and being shaken again with every word the angry man spoke.

You _listen_ to _me_ and you listen to me good _little girl_ he empathized the last two words. Robin only smirked and let out a small chuckle. _You_ are all that matters to me and if you want to throw away your life then that's fine with me, I'll leave right now and let Solomon come down on you like a pack of wolves. What I do; I do for you. I didn't have to agree to be your _pet_ as you seem to put it, hell, I could kill you now if I wanted. I suggest if you want to live you start following orders you ungrateful brat.

Robin was frowning now and she was looking into Amon's chest, not wanting to make eye contact. That's not it. she said in her soft voice.

Then tell me what you think it is. he hissed.

A slight smile resembling a smirk was back on her lips and she brushed her finger tips across his chest. She felt the sharp intake of his breath and he backed up from her touch, stumbling slightly from drinking. She laughed at that moment and reduced it to a chuckle quickly. The expression of shock on his face was absolutely priceless to her. Her grin was almost seemed menacing as she stood there in place and put her hands innocently behind her back and cocked her head slightly. Then as she spoke sweetly to him she started slowly towards him. Are you sacred of me Amon? her actions causing him to back up. Is the little puppy frightened? Does this little girl really scare you, Amon? she taunted but her voice was dripping in sweet innocence as she kept approaching step by step with each question and he kept backing away at the same pace. He felt his back hit against the wall and he mentally cursed, his heart was thumping a mile a minute and he was sweating. This girl-no-woman _was_ scaring him, not intimidating him, scaring him. Had she finally lost it? or was it the drink making her act like this? Where was his gun? She finally stopped in front of him, her body ever so lightly brushing his. Her smirk turned into something between an evil smile and one that was innocent. Is the widdle doggy afraid of his mistress? she whispered.

Oh now she was pushing it. Now she was getting brave, mocking him as if she was and referring to him as some sort of slave. She reached up and started tracing strange patterns on his chest again and he tried backing away. She caught this and lowered her hand back behind her back and grinned up at him. I knew it. she practically purred. You're afraid to touch me and of my touch. I bet it pains you every time you lay a finger on me. What's the matter Amon, are you afraid of something else? Maybe you're own control? Your manly urges?

Oh that did it. He was scowling at her now and stepped forward, bumping her back, in a split second she found herself against the wall again and his face was lowered slightly to her level.

Watch your words, Robin. his voice dripped venom. He was on his last nerve now, Robin knew, she continued to smile though. You better watch your mouth or you'll regret it and the day you met me.

She chuckled, obviously not stunned by the threat. Yes the alcohol was really settling in now. Regret? Regret what? My life has been full of nothing but that word except when I met you. Now you're telling me I'll regret that as well? She laughed playfully and slapped his arm. Oh you're funny!

Amon however was not amused. Robin you're drunk. I'm drunk. I'm going to let you go and you and I are going to go to bed and when you wake up we are going to have a very long and hard chat about all of this and your actions over the past few months. Now... this conversation is done.Oh we're not done here yet. her voice cut in with a tone of seriousness. Not by a long shot. I'm tired of you being such a prick to me. I'm a person to, not a bird you can keep caged, and now I figured out why you do it. Why you hide me away, why you don't show any humanity towards me. You're scared of me and scared to touch me. You're afraid of myself and your self. Afraid you will lose control and do something you will regret. He stepped back and she knew why, she was taking control again and with aggression and it frightened him. He knew it and she knew it. She was probably hitting him dead on. It had probably been like this for months now and he was getting angry at her because he couldn't control his own urges on some days. Well he was human, he was a guy, this was just as hard on him as it was on her but at least he could go out and try and rid himself of his frustrations but even that proved to impossible some days. He had morals too and he wasn't about to cross any lines he didn't need or want to and the internet could only do so much for him as well. He backed away but she suddenly clasped both her hands around his face and pulled him forward, their foreheads barely brushing one another. Her smirk was something of pure mischief and evil now. Tell me Amon, are you scared now? is that why you're sweating? are you going to start shaking? Why not prove the little puppy dog has a little bite? and on that last word she smiled evilly and pretended to nip the tip of his nose.

That's it, he knew she had to much, and damn him for drinking and crossing a line he knew he was never meant to cross. Robin had remembered it as almost a blur when he started to kiss her, and it was rough and hot. She grinned to herself slightly and sighed as well in slight sadness. It had not stopped there and she had continued to egg him on. She remembered the shocking feeling of regret and sudden wanting to stop when she felt his hands start to make quick work of her clothing, but then there was that stubbornness and anger, the urge and sudden want that she was feeling that pushed her on.

Inexperienced since it was her first time she had played copy cat for a short period, getting his own clothing off, but she had shocked herself when they hit the bed and animal instinct took over. Pure animal instinct. After all, humans were animals too right? Well damn being human. The rest of it was really a blur to her since she had been so drunk and that night had seemed so sad yet stressful. There was no love that night. No, their act was the cause of their anger at one another and was only forced on more by the alcohol. All she remembered after being pinned to the bed was that everything had been rough and somewhat violent between that night, both equally in their own rights. A frown crossed Robin's lips. She knew she had been pissed both ways that night but even she was not aware that she had _that_ in her, and that had shocked Amon more than a few times during their session.'

It was a fight for dominance. Who had won though? Had it really just been about the control and freedom? Or was it nothing more than statutory rape? Either way, both had gone to far that night.

Robin frowned at the memory of how she had woken up. She was laying face down on the bed with the weight of Amon's naked body practically on top of her. Her whole body was sore and she was exhausted. She could hardly recall anything of what had happened at the time. She had moved her arms slightly and let out a whimper of pain. How rough had they been during the night? She could see some bruises that were beginning to form on her upper arms from where Amon had used his hands to shake her earlier, drag her home from the tavern, and probably pin her on the bed. She was suddenly reminded of the churning in her stomach as the room began to spin, and the sun shining in through the window was not helping her hangover from hell.

She felt ashamed. Ashamed of herself and her actions. She had sinned horribly and she felt that no sort of redemption would over look this. Her body throbbed with pain as her senses slowly started coming back to her. She felt she stomach do a flip again and her head pound. Yes, she was sore, sick and ashamed and all of it began weighing down on her at that exact moment. She had forced her protector on her against his will how could she! He had been right about one thing though, she was starting to feel regret. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and their hotness streak down her cheeks. Her small body reacted appropriately by started to shake with her small quiet sobs. This was enough to awake the man on top of her.

Robin stopped walking and shook her head. She knew both were hit with guilt and shame by what they had done and both were blaming themselves heavily. She had indeed gotten sick that morning but that morning everything about Amon changed. She knew why. Guilt. He knew he could never make up for his drunken actions last night, though she knew she had brought it on herself. Still, it was no excuse for his loss of control.

He had been right next to her as she prayed to the gods of the porcelain bowl, any contents that where in her stomach resurfacing into the toilet, holding her as her body shook and shivered from the effort of being sick and throwing up. He had been a practical doll to her, not leaving her even as she slept the sickness of the hangover off and for once he was being comforting to her, petting her head occasionally when she groaned at the evil headache.

She had, in turn, tried to tell him how sorry she was, that it had been her fault since she was the instigator and had deliberately disobeyed his rules. She knew he regretted his actions as much as she had regretted hers. He had been kicking himself to the point of leaving her almost a week later but she had stopped him and they knew they would have to talk about it. It had probably been the most uncomfortable moment the two had ever had in their lives. Screw the night of rough sex, this had topped it, but at least it was a start that would slowly mend things between them. Very slowly.

They would talk a little to each other, they would discuss things clearly and try to understand the other's views. It was a good start. Best of all, Robin had gained a small victory. She had gotten Amon to stop being such a bastard to her and gained a little more freedom. She could finally go outside. He agreed verbally that he would open up a little but it was going to take time. This was something they were not used too. Friday nights were spent at the dinner table or the couch at where ever they were staying and they would talk about themselves and ask questions. Some personal, some not.

At least it slowly eased things for me and him. Robin sighed to herself.

Though thanks to that night she swore off drinking for the rest of her life. She knew the most painful memory for Amon about that night was waking up. She found herself turning down another street, she wasn't aware that she had begun walking again, she was now two blocks from home. Two blocks from Amon and Kanna.

Robin growled at herself, she was trying to look for a happy memory, why had that night of all nights been brought up? Cause it gained her her freedom? Cause she found out she was a dea? No... that wasn't it. It was the other result of that one night. Kanna. She was her pride, joy and happiness. Kanna's arrival had changed everything for her and Amon. Her thoughts drifted again to the day she found out that she was carrying Kanna. She had just turned seventeen that day and they were in Australia. It had been over three months since that night Ireland. She had been violently ill for well over a week now since they had arrived four days prior to her getting sick. Amon was worried that she had caught horrible heat stroke and was doing everything in his power, and that was humanly possible, to keep fluids in her. Her body however rejected every drop of it. She knew Amon was becoming worried and so was she. One night, as a last and final desperate attempt to keep her away and out of a hospital Amon had called the nurses hotline and he was questioned.

The nurse must've asked a question that had struck a nerve because instantly he hung up on her and ran out the door, not saying a word to the sickly girl laying in bed. He had come back in record time with a bag. She heard rattling in the bag. She guessed he had gotten some pills for her to take. Well she had been right about that. He had gotten her to take them along with some water. She felt her stomach protesting to what it had been offered but had not thrown it back up yet. Her weak body finally gave way to sleep when she felt her stomach settle some. Amon had not left her side through the night. He woke her up very little during the night, only to encourage her to drink some fluids. Her stomach did not protest now. It was calm and she could finally sleep easy. Praise the miracle pill Amon had gotten. Little had she known at the time what the pills were for. She had remembered the next morning being so tired and weak that she needed Amon's assistance to use the washroom. It was nothing new, he had helped her the past three or four days. Robin had practically fallen asleep against him at the point but she could hear and feel him fiddling with something in a box. He never said anything and she hadn't noticed anything in her slightly slumbering state on the can. She woke up to find herself back in bed just as Amon was pulling the blanket back over her. A pill and a bottle of water later and she was conked. The next time she had awoken she could see Amon leaning against the door to her room with a downcast look on his face.

she breathed and he approached her slowly. He sat on the edge of her bed and continued to look at her forlornly as if she was going to die. He sighed.

Feeling any better? he asked.

She nodded slightly. It was great not to be throwing up but it sucked to be feeling so weak. her hoarse voice said. He complied immediately and soon had her sitting up and drinking water. She wondered about the look on his face and she wanted to ask but couldn't. Something in his eyes scared her and it made her afraid to ask. She thought about the call to the nurse hotline he had made, the run to the drug store, the medication he had gotten that had actually worked after trying so many others, and then his fiddling with some thing in the ba-... Her breath was caught for a moment and that was enough to make her choke on her water. She could feel one arm bracing her and the hand of the other rubbing her back as she coughed violently. Damn being weak. When she finally did catch her breath she looked down at the water bottle in her lap, her eyes watering from the lack of oxygen.

She started, she received the slight touch of his leather gloved hand brushing some of her loose auburn strands back behind her ear. She looked up at him and said something that shocked him only momentarily. I'm pregnant aren't I. she stated the question.

If it were any more possible he seemed to look even more forlorn and finally answered her with a nod and a whisper I'm sorry.

Back to reality, as Robin turned up the last block her thoughts shifted forward some what.

Amon was now in a constant mope blaming himself for what had happened to her and the state she was now in. That medication he had gotten for Robin was strictly for morning sickness and it had been her god sent. Hers was horrible. It kept her bed bound more times than she could count and it was even worse when she forget to take the pill.

A smile crossed Robin's lips.

Amon was still mopey at that point when she was just about to pull into her forth month, but he had become extra protective of her and always wary of what she was doing, eating, ect. She had to admit that it felt kind of nice to have someone worry over her, especially her partner. Her smile grew even more. The rocky ground that had been stepped on back in Ireland had smoothed over to the point where the two had come to a mutual understanding and became closer. Just after Australia he had shown her true love and what their night might've been like if they had not been so full of anger... not to mention sober. She had to admit it was one of the best nights of her life. But now came a bigger decision. A baby was coming and they had to decided if they would keep it or not.

Robin knew this talk was going to come and she had been preparing herself since the day she had found out about her pregnancy. An abortion. It was against everything she stood for. Her morals, her religious beliefs, her love, everything! But it was the only way. They would not bring a child into this world that could not know a good life, and adoption would be a dangerous option for the baby witch. Physically Robin was ready but mentally was a whole other story. Amon knew this as well but all he could do was offer her a shoulder for her to cry on when it would all be over. They had made the appointment set for that night after they had decided and as they headed towards the clinic Robin felt as though she were walking down death row to pay for her sins. She slid her right hand over her abdomen and pressed against it slightly. There was already a small bulge forming. Forgive me little one... she whispered below her breath so that Amon wouldn't hear but he had and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

It's for the best. was all he could say.

Well god be damned had they not gone to that particular clinic that night. God be damned had they not been walking down that very street towards said clinic, and god be damned once more had they not left half an hour earlier than need be because that had been the turning point in their decision and lives. Several Solomon hunters were waiting for them at the end of the block and four of them were craft users.

Both ex hunters frowned at the sight before them. Those hunters were grinning in a sadistic manner and looked so confident not knowing the horrible force of the deadly duo they were about to take on. Robin removed her glasses from her pocket and Amon removed his gun from within his coat. He knew he probably wouldn't need it due to Robin's strong craft but it was his precaution and he felt safer holding it.

A sudden blast of wind, water, electricity and ice flew towards them. Robin's eyes narrowed and she called forth her craft to defend herself and her partner, except only a flicker formed in front of her and she was suddenly thrown back as the crafts of the agents hit her full force. Robin landed on the ground roughly and her face scrunched in pain.

Amon called in utter shock and ran to his partner's side. He was almost there when he was suddenly blasted with ice and frozen to his spot from the waist down.

Robin shook her head and looked to see Amon frozen to the road. She had called his name just before wisps of water and wind, daggers of ice and bolts of lightning bombarded the pair. Robin coughed in pain and looked up at Amon who was defenseless. His hands and gun had been frozen in the the ice at his sides and he was hurt with burn marks from the lightning and cuts from the ice daggers.

She was panicking now. She was completely defenseless and so was Amon. Her flame wasn't working! She made at least several attempts to free Amon only to get attacked and hurt more badly. She was out of steam, her pregnancy, the stress, and her lack of craft was just draining her. She closed her eyes as she laid quietly on the ground. Amon was drifting in and out of consciousness as well. She was going to die here, she was sure of it. Both she and Amon were going to die here with their baby.

Forgive me little one. It looks like we are all going to see the father tonight. she muttered and closed her eyes. It was then she felt something resembling a warm embrace of a loved one engulf her entire body. She heard a sudden shatter of ice and she shot her eyes open to see the burg of ice that had held Amon captive shatter into thousands of harmless pieces, and then Amon's body being held slightly above the ground, a soft white glow surrounding him. The look on his face was complete and utter amazement. His gaze shifted to Robin's form and Robin looked at her self, she too was glowing. A giggle echoed through the air and the sudden yelps of the other agents caught the ex hunters attentions. They looked up just in time to see the agents being thrown back twenty some odd feet by some unknown force and hit the ground **hard**. The agents quickly got to their feet, the non craft users took out their guns and started to fire at the pair, the craft users retailed and threw all they had at the pair as well.

The two braced themselves only to see the attacks stop suddenly against a force field and thrown right back at the agents in a devastating explosion, destroying the agents instantly.

The glow around Robin and Amon vanished and their wounds were gone, their strength restored. They looked at each other in shock and fear. Amon then reached out and grabbed Robin, yanking her to her feet and forcing her to run to where they were staying. They left for shanghai within the hour.

What had happened? That had not been Amon's doing, he was still a seed. It was during the plane ride they realized it had been the baby that had defended and protected the two. It was their only answer. When they arrived at the hotel room the next day they figured it was pointless to be rid of the baby now. If the baby could sense danger outside the womb and it's defensive powers activated, then there would be no way a doctor would get anywhere near Robin to perform an abortion. And if they put the child up for adoption then Solomon would surely hunt it down and either kill it or use it as a weapon. They could not allow that to happen.

Reality. Robin walked up to the building and typed the access code to enter the apartment building's front doors.

The rest of those nine months had been hectic to say the least. If Amon was not worried about if the place they stayed at was safe enough then he was worrying over her. It seemed he was always asking her if she was tired, if she was hungry, if she was sick. She had him at her beck and call 24-7 and a little voice inside her admitted that she loved it. However Amon's worry over her had changed into her worrying for him. He always seemed so persistent to take care of her although she was perfectly capable right up to the last half of her eighth month when it became a strain on her small body to stand, walk or sit. That's when he declared her bed ridden till the birth. Never had she eaten so much meat, dairy and vitamins in her life and if she didn't touch it he would get on her back about it until she did. It was frustrating to say the least. By her eighth month they were forced to stay in Paris where she stayed locked up in the hotel room they had gotten. This one had been first class and it was the most comfortable one she had been in for a while. She knew why Amon had gone high class this time. Cleanliness, top service and top security. He intended on her giving birth here and she had. The night he had delivered their daughter with his own hands seemed to change something within him. Something that was connected to his outlook on life in general.

He had stopped moping, almost, and became a completely different person... to a degree anyway. Someone that was a little more tolerable to be around, a little more pleasant over all. She recalled how his grin never seemed to fade away after that. He became even more protective (if that were even possible) of both her and Kanna. He suddenly seemed to be productive as well, always doing research on his computer, placing calls to certain people. When ever she had asked what he was doing, he would give her a slight grin and reply or you'll see and that would end it. She soon found out what stuff' he had been doing. He was researching for a permanent home so Kanna could grow up and not have to worry about Solomon. That is when he found out about Canada and their dislike towards Solomon and through a most unlikely source. Father Juliano. Well Amon applied for visas that very second. They had always avoided Canada because they were under the impression that was was always cold and frozen not to mention a Solomon strong hold, it was a big country after all. Boy had they been wrong when they arrived 2 months later during the summer months. It was scorching and best of all, no Solomon. Following their arrival in Canada they had purchased an old farm in Alberta that was sadly on the verge of falling apart. It was all they could afford at the time but with a little hard work and a lot of elbow grease they had fixed it up and used their business sense to turn it into a dude ranch. In just over a year and a half it turned into a successful franchise and was quite popular with the old western set and families looking for a cheap vacation. They now had several ranches over Canada and they were making a nice living on it. Amon had done it for Kanna and Robin. Kanna's arrival had changed everything for them.

Amon was now constantly busy being a father, trainer to Kanna, and a farmer. To top off their new life, somewhere between taking care of their guests, being parents, farming, cattle drives and events, the two had found time to exchange vows. Yes, now life was perfect and they were determined to keep it that way.

She walked up to the front door of their apartment and twisted the knob to find it was unlocked. That shouldn't be right. Amon was told to lock the door and let her in when she came home. Had something happened? carefully she walked into the house. 

A squeal of her daughter caught Robin's attention and instantly her heart leapt into her throat. Something had to be wrong! Without a seconds hesitation she ran into the apartment, ready to attack.

TBC...

Oh yes, that is going to look good! Will Robin cause trouble? will someone get hurt? is there really trouble at all? Find out next chapter on tuesday! Untill then!

Q&A:

Q: OMG ROBIN WAS R-R-Rrrrrr passes out  
A: OH SUCK IT UP PRINCESS! pokes with stick Actually this was the section I was uneasy about. I wouldn't know what to call it since Robin was the instigator and continued on without saying no, and those two basically in more of less words told each other that they loved the other before hand (though they didn't say the actual words.) I think my friend said it best when she wrote You can't rape the willing.

Q: Kanna used her powers here but you wrote-  
A: I KNOW what I wrote and if you were paying ANY attention you will notice all those times seem to have some sort of past tense, meaning they knew Kanna had awoken before she was born. That was the event! The part where she made a bond with Amon just confirmed it. that's all. I was actually very mean about it! the hints were extermly subtle. If anything think of it as a defence since Robin's power didn't work.

Q: Why did you show robin like that when she was drunk? she's such a quiet thing.  
A: So is my mother but combine that with PMS?... it made my mom enlist in the Canadian armed forces! Be thankful I never made Robin join the army! PMS is differnt for everyone and combine that with alcohol can really change a person! Come out with me and my friends and we'll show yeah!

Q: I never got the reward you talked about, where's mine?  
A: If you reviewed the last 2 chapters then it's in your inbox of your email that has provided me with. if not, email me your email. has this thing about web addresses.

Well see you next tuesday and please **REVIEW!** You get a prize if you do!

v


	4. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

AN: I love you people, do you know that? Well I do, and I love you so much that here is another chapter for your tuesday update! Also thank you for your kind words and reviews. I appreciate when you guys write your opinons on what's been going on so far, your takes on things, it really lets me know what you people think and I do try to lean towards my readers for their opinions. I t really helps the story improve. This is the OFFICAL start of the original chapter 2. As you know I had to divide up chapter one because it was so long. Well I'm doing the same with this one, it's orginally 38 pages or something like that. You are going to start seeing the story start picking up more, you will notice I explain the bond between Amon and Kanna in far more depth in this chapter, and more things will be introduced as well as the reason why Amon and Robin are in Japan :) I hope you are enjoying this story so far, it's a great joy to write for you. **For those that have NOT recieved their rewards from previous chapters, go to my deviant art site, it's listed in my profile**. It is most likely I couldn't get your address to work. There's a half naked Amon waiting for you there. And Robin with her horse. Remember those that review get rewards AND for the next reward you have a choice, it's listed at the end of the chapter. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Daddy's Little Girl.

** Chapter 3  
Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy  
By Sparky16**

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes  
- My Daughter's Eyes by Martha McBride

---------------------------------------------------

Hey girl! came a voice that Robin was all too familiar with. She blinked to see Doujima smiling at her as Kanna was being bounced on Miho's leg. Robin blinked, suddenly feeling slightly dumb for thinking that something could've possibly gone wrong while Amon was home. Her face then reverted from it's set determination back to her normal and gentle smile.

Hello, how did you find us? How did you know we were here? Robin asked her old friends.

they both answered in unison.

He saw us at the bank. Amon answered her from his seat on the recliner In the further corner of the room near the balcony, next to the fireplace. The apartment was small, meant for one person but it had a fair size living room, kitchen and master bedroom. And contrary to popular belief, Amon had very little black around. His place had cream colored walls with artworks hanging in various places, few plants and the couch and recliner were blue. Amon, Robin noticed the first time she had been here, was also partial to wood furniture. Most were cherry or maple with a medium or dark finish.

Robin sighed slightly. She didn't come here to be spotted, and she was pretty sure Amon was not to happy about it either. They were here on business, nothing more, then they would leave. However unexpected as this visit was though, it was still nice to see her old friends once more.

Don't worry girl, Amon gave us the heads up. No one knows where you are or that you're here in the city except for us, Michael and Sakaki. Doujima said. And no one knows were you are located except for myself and Doujima. Karasuma added. Robin nodded to this. The last thing she wanted was danger and only god knew if something bad would follow this visit. She trusted the girls though. They were cautious of their surroundings. They wouldn't allow themselves to be caught or followed.

Robin went to pour herself some decafe before seating herself on the couch with the other two girls. Kanna looked over at the woman with big bright eyes. Robin smirked. And you are not asleep because? she looked over at Amon to get an answer to her question.

He sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to fetch the hyper active toddler. Karasuma handed her over without incident and the squirming child giggled and clap as Amon held her with only one arm around her little form, allowing the rest of her to dangle in the air.

Say good night, Kanna. Robin said with a smile as Amon started for the toddler's room.

Nigh Kanha! she chirped as her form disappeared behind the second door that led to what originally was a den, or to Amon in previous years, a storage and junk room.

Silence surrounded the three women as they sat on the couch drinking their coffee. They could hear the occasional giggle from Kanna's room but that was about it. Finally Karasuma broke the silence. she started, Tell us, what have you been up to all this time?

Robin smiled, yes she had a lot to catch up on.

-------------------------------------------------

The bathroom light to their bedroom flicked off and Robin, dressed in a night robe, strolled out casually. She had just enjoyed a nice long, very-much-needed bath. Amon was already in bed half asleep. The tan colored sheets were resting down by his waist and his hands were behind his head as he looked over slightly to see her approaching the other side of the bed. He grinned to himself at the thought of what was under that robe.

The moon high, bright, and full in the sky shone through the open window on Robin's side of the room. She stood with her back turned to him and untied the belt to her robe then casually let it slip down her shoulders and off her completely. The moonlight cascaded over her perfect body. She truly had the body of a dea. Gracefully she slipped under the sheets and met her mate's body half way.

A kiss, a nibble on her ear, she took in a quick breath when she felt him bite her neck and lick it. Robin however had other thoughts on her mind, ones far less sexual. She met him for one more loving kiss before snuggling up into him. Her body pressing against his. She would get these thoughts off her mind before answering his needs.

She breathed. He was half way down her neck planting kisses as he went and one of his hands was already busy caressing the lower part of her body. Damn it!

No, Amon. she said and led his face back up to meet hers with the delicate guiding touch of her fingers placed under his chin.

He looked at her. Are you okay? he asked.

She favored him with a soft half smile. I'm fine. She answered, and she wiggled herself part way under his body, a small reassurance that he could continue **after** she was done speaking. But I have something on my mind.What is it? he breathed, stroking her cheek a little. Something was bugging her and she wouldn't sleep (or play with him) until she got an answer. She had always been like that.

Will we ever see our home again? she asked. Her eyes were glistening. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and stuck there.

He nodded. But not until we are sure it's safe. The police are checking into it now anyway. They won't stop until they find the culprit.

The culprit. Home. Running. Again.

It had been a gun shot. A single gun shot made to take out Robin while she was in the garden and only a mere two days ago. Luckily the sniper had missed by a mere few centimeters and shattered the nursery window to their little home instead. Kanna had been napping in that very nursery at the time. Amon had been in the barn with one of the farm hands tending to a sick mare when he heard Robin's cry and had run to see what had happened. The two bolted into the house and were meet with the cries of a screaming, but thankfully unharmed, toddler.

Embedded in the crib's headboard was a single witch killing bullet. Amon and Robin went pale. Not only could Kanna have been killed but the hunters had found them and were after them, despite Canadian law.

Police reports were filed, arrangements were made, flights were booked and a fib of a business trip to Japan was told to their employees. Soon they were off and not about to return until everything was declared safe. The government would handle this now and Robin and Amon once again found themselves back in hiding and running from Solomon.

Whether they would return Amon really didn't know. He was not about to lead them back to a death trap. At least here in Japan he knew he had the resources to keep them safe and the STN-J was there to help them this time around. He hoped.

He sighed once more. Either way, we're not going back till I believe it's safe.

Robin knew it wouldn't be for a very long time the moment he whispered those words. But it couldn't be helped. Still she would miss it. Those acres and acres of vast open grass land. The thick lush forests that smelled so sweet in the spring. The rolling river of cold crystal clear glacier waters that ran down from the mountains into the forest and pastures. The expansive dirt trails that ran through out the fields, forests and up into the Canadian Rockies; tops covered with pure white snow, that bordered the sky line and surrounding area. The smell of the air, so crisp and clean. She'd miss the way the soft winds would carry the light perfumes of the forest and wild flowers that were scattered all over the place. She'd miss the wonder of seeing the resident herd of deer, the wild rabbits, the soaring eagles and the lone brown bear that fished in the river at noon on tuesdays.

She'd miss it all and to think one lone bullet had driven them away from their paradise. One lone bullet that was connected to a larger threat.

Are you going to be okay? He whispered softly into her ear.

she breathed in an equally soft tone. She wrapped one slim arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him in a gentle and loving manner. Slowly it was deepened and she let her arm that was around his neck come back down and rub along the side of his bare chest. He grinned into their kiss. She grinned back as she continued to kiss him again and again. She drew one leg up, bending it and leaning against his right hip as an invite to play. He gladly obliged. It didn't take much to get his fire rekindled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock chimed two in the morning through the old apartment. By now Robin and Amon were fast asleep, their door slightly open in case Kanna needed them. The toddler in question however was not sleeping as peacefully as her parents. Her small form was convulsing every few minutes, her breathing ragged and labored. On first glimpse one would think she was suffering a seizure but it was far from it. Within her a new power was awakening, a new power that would show her things that not even she could comprehend.

_Kanna looked around her. She was at a small ranch, drastically smaller than her home. Her father was standing next to her, holding her hand. He was preoccupied however. They were standing just outside a corral and Robin was in there perched upon a horse testing its gait. Amon was saying things to her as she made the horse practically dance across the fenced area with each command he gave her._

The little one shyly brought her hand to her mouth to chew it, but wooly mittens didn't have a pleasant taste so she let her eyes wonder around the rest of the area. In another corral, right next to the one they were standing at, stood a solitary pony. White and black patches all over and a pretty black tail with a white and black mane. She didn't care what the pony was called by breed, to her it was the spotted pony. Standing next to the spotted pony was an old man, he defiantly looked older than her father, he already had gray hair mixing with some light brown on his head. He wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans, something most cowboys wore to her two year old knowledge. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come pet the spotted pony. Her face lit up like a christmas tree and she started for the man and the pony. She was stopped by the adult holding her hand. She looked up to see her mother's gentle face looking at her, not her father's who had been previously holding her hand. She pointed to the man and the pony.

Whanna see pony! was all she said before tugging out of her mother's grip and running to see the man and his horse. In the background of her mind she could see Robin's face turn into utter terror as she called for Kanna but she refused to listen. The toddler reached the man and the horse and she smiled brightly at him. His friendly face did not last more than a moment before it turning into something scary, an evil smirk, as he reached out and grabbed the child by the back of her jacket and shirt collar. A maniacal laugh escaped his throat and Kanna screamed as she struggled to get away.

she heard her father yell at her. She looked out and he was commanding her to do something but she couldn't hear! She couldn't hear him! His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. She looked at her mother in a desperate plea to understand what was going on, but Robin seemed to be suffering the same muting spell that Amon was. Her mouth was moving but no words...

She looked at her capture in absolute fright then her attention was drawn to the spotted pony as it reared up and gave a shrill neigh. At that point it seemed to vanished as did the farm and Kanna soon found herself being dangled over the edge of a very high waterfall. The child became more afraid and struggled more.

Kanna don't move! Amon's voice finally came to her ears. She looked to see him and Robin facing down her capture as he held her over the edge. He seemed to be holding a triumphant smirk while the two young adults looked like they were ready to take on all of hell. Suddenly there was a gun shot, her capture froze... and let go. Kanna began to fall.

Her parents cried, running towards the edge of the cliff. Kanna could only see their horrified looks as she reached out for them calling their names. Mommy, Daddy!

Then things went black...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden cry from the baby's room woke the parents up instantly... much to their displeasure.

She's yours before dawn. Robin mumbled tiredly and turned her back to him, grabbing her pillow and throwing it over her head in attempt to drown out the sharp cry that Kanna was making.

Amon scowled at this, why did she get to sleep? He'd soon fix that. He rose from the bed with a yawn followed by a manly scratch to various places of his body then proceeded to little Kanna's room, wondering what had gotten the toddler so upset. His mind was to clouded with sleep to think of any dangerous possibilities like hunters sent from Solomon or a burglar. He doubted they would last a minute anyway. Kanna's cries were powerful enough to not only make you go deaf but render you paralyzed, at least, in his opinion as her father. Then again most fathers would agree their daughters could probably do that. It was indeed a special gift. While men got brawn, women got the cry of a banshee. It evened out he guessed.

He said in semi tired - semi irritated tone of voice. Normally just the sound of his voice or just his presence made her stop but tonight would not be the case. He frowned when he walked up to the crib and folded his arms before resting them on top of the bars. He tried a more clam, fatherly approach. Hush little one... shhh. his voice more gentle than last time, but Kanna didn't stop. He looked at the toddler and became a little more concerned. Her small form, though covered with blankets gone askew, was shaking violently and her little body was trying to curl up to something - anything that would offer her comfort. Her eyes, puffy, red and wet were half open and focused on the ceiling and as each minute drew by her wails grew more and more desperate and louder. He wasn't sure how much more her little body could take if she continued this and there was no way she was going to cry herself to sleep any time soon. Amon deducted that she must've had a nightmare. As far as he knew nothing scared his little girl, not even a bee or a spider, but whatever she must've seen in her dream it had frightened his little whirlwind pretty badly. He reached a hand down into the crib and rubbed the child stomach. He felt a strong sense of fear from her through his touch. Her cries dropped a few decibels so that maybe now the neighbors could sleep but they were still loud enough to keep him and Robin awake. Shh, sokay. Daddy's here. He tried to soothe once more and it drew her focus over to him but her cries did not stop, in fact they got a little louder and a little more desperate all over again.

He was going to hit himself, he did not want to do what we was going to do next. In fact he wanted to avoid it if at all possible but he had no choice. He would have to pick her up. It wasn't that he normally minded but that was during the day; during the night Kanna could be stubborn and not want to sleep, keeping either parent up all night if they held her during one of her fits. _This isn't one of her fits though.'_ he reasoned to himself. He braced himself, he knew he was about to be hit by an onslaught of emotions from the child's mental link he shared with her. It seemed strongest through touch. He leaned down and carefully picked up the shivering crying form of little Kanna, taking one of her blankets up with her as he did. The moment he rested her against him he felt the bond kick in and he was far more than shocked or ready to feel the merciless slaughter of fear that surged from her mind to his and back again. He almost stumbled but braced himself quickly against a desk that was behind him. Yes, Kanna had defiantly suffered some sort of nightmare and it had been a doozy. Regaining his breath, mind set, and equilibrium, he wrapped the blanket around the girl and held her, whispering it was okay occasionally and rocking her. He could feel her mind search his soul for some sort of comfort. He complied, letting himself feel that everything was okay and that she was safe. She would pick up on it. Kanna's cries died down to whimpers almost instantly.

This was their bond. Something it seemed that Kanna had established long ago just days after her birth according to Robin's theory from the night they napped on the couch back in Paris. Psychically connected, she could tap into his heart, mind and soul. She could pick up his thoughts and feelings and vice versa for himself. Through this bond he could command her. Tell her mentally what to do and show her though his mind on what actions to take when times called for it, just like he did at the bank when he got her to slow time around her and ricochet the slowed bullets of the guns to disarm and disable the crooks. He could will her to do almost anything. Through this bond he could show her that he was proud, his feeling was a simple reward that was far better than words. He could also show his anger and she'd know instantly that he was displeased with what ever she had done. Their wants and needs from one another were always clear to them and if something confused one of them they were sure to make sense of it quickly. It was because of this bond that he was able to control her, keep her in check and out of harms way. It was this bond that made sure his voice could reach her. Now he'd use it to convey that what she had seen in her dream was not real.

_/Nightmare, scary dream, not real, you're safe. I promise./_

He had to put it simple, she was still two and still couldn't put together full sentences. She was just beginning to learn to communicate back through words instead of the use of feelings for herself. He felt her little form give off a sharp shiver at his voice in her mind. To her it was a comfort and he knew it. He walked over to the crib when he was sure Kanna would be quiet for the rest of the night and fall asleep on her own. Kanna though did not want to be left along after such an experience and she started to cry once more. Amon was just as stubborn though. He wanted to sleep, he wanted his bed... and he wanted to get back at Robin for not being the one to answer Kanna's distress call. Picking her up once more, he walked out of the room and right into his room and plopped down onto the bed with as much grace as a sack of bricks, making Robin's light form bounce nearly a foot off the mattress. It caused her to shriek.

She grumbled and turned over to scowl at him. She was only met by a sly smirk that said _I'm taking you down with me!'_ Robin sighed. What's wrong with her?

Amon looked over at her. Robin had slipped on a nightshirt now either cause she was cold, expecting this visit, or to keep Amon at bay'. He guessed the latter. Nothing but a nightmare he said in a gruff morning voice as he placed the little one between them.

Robin leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered a few comforting words, telling her that nightmares weren't real and that she was fine. Kanna was looking at her with wide fearful eyes, not really believing or really understanding her parents for a second. However, when the duvet cover was pulled over them and she felt the touch of both parents on either side of her a soothing comfort filled her and the scare now seemed a million miles away. Kanna let out one small yawn before falling back into slumber land and dream of that spotted pony... just the pony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is your quarry. a rough old voice said followed by the sound of a small pile of papers landing in a desk. Two men, one dressed in a navy blue suit, sat behind a mahogany desk. He was in his mid 50's maybe later, his face hard as stone and his gray hair was slightly gelled and combed back. In one hand he twisted a walking stick as he looked at the young man standing at the other side with dull brown eyes. He took a breath, as if to contemplate what he might say and slowly let it out before speaking. I've already had someone chase them out of Canada. The rest I can leave up to you.

The young man, 29, looked up from the file which he had taken and nodded. He wore a jet black suit with a blood red vest underneath and black neck tie. His eyes were dark-dark brown, nearly black and his hair was as black as coal. He smiled evilly, his white teeth barely showing as he looked at the photo of a young girl no more that 19 or 20. She had long auburn blonde hair and sat on a wooden fence. She was dressed in a long black roughrider skirt, white blouse, boots, and a white cowboy hat. She was smiling at a tall dark man dressed in cloudy black jeans, a black western shirt with a bolo dangling from his neck, and black boots and cowboy hat who was grinning back at her in return. Another photo, the same couple only perched atop a quarter horse going for a ride, the girl wearing a different long western skirt and blouse but same boots and hat; and the man behind her in his same western style clothing and hat.

Who's the guy? The young man asked casually as he flipped to another photo just containing the girl in her garden.

The one you need to watch out for. the old man replied with another sigh. He's a dangerous man. He was once one of Solomon's top hunters before both decided to play dead. Don't underestimate him.

The young man nodded and flipped to a picture of the auburn haired girl holding a silver haired baby. And the kid?A new development. I know nothing about it. Still, use what ever you must to annihilate girl. I don't care how you do it or go about it. See to it that Sena is dead.And the other two?Do what you like with them. The old man replied bitterly.

The young man nodded and looked at the last photo in the file. It was the young woman dressed in a blue coat and jeans as she walked down a local neighborhood street. One near the library. Has this been authorized by Solomon HQ? he asked.

The old man shook his head and put out his cigar. No, this one is personal.

The young man chuckled. Going against Headquarters once more because of a personal vendetta? You never cease to amaze me. and he gave a sickening gleeful smile.

The old man laced his fingers together as he looked at the younger man. Lucifer, this case is personal and serious. I expect nothing short of success from you. I have your total confidentiality and assurance that you will get this done, correct?

Lucifer placed the folder down in his left hand and nodded. I will kill the girl and destroy her associates. You can have complete trust in me. I will not fail you sir.Good, you're dismissed. The old gray man spoke and turned in his chair.

Lucifer walked out of the office, folder in hand. He opened it up to the photo of the girl walking down the street. Robin Sena, He chuckled. Prepare to descend into hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he buttoned up his long sleeved western style shirt. It was black with a pattern running along it's shoulders to the collar. He reached for his bolo and threw it around his neck then adjusted it accordingly. To him, this was a meager replacement of the orbo pendant he once wore. He straightened the gray stone hanging from the rope and once he was satisfied he reached for his belt and laced it through his black slacks. He finished off with a decretive buckle he had acquired three months ago that was silver and had a brass eagle on it.

A quick run of the brush through his hair and he was out of the washroom and back into the bedroom where he slipped on his shoulder holster before walking into the kitchen where Robin sat, while talking on her cell phone and trying to feed Kanna her breakfast. It had seemed that Kanna had discovered a new art medium. Peaches and Cream porridge, and she was painting her half of the table along with her pajamas and Robin's white blouse.

Robin covered the speaker of the phone with her hand and looked up at Amon. Can you clean her up? Tim's on the phone. Amon nodded. Tim was one of their farm hands and currently the one in charge of the ranch until their return... if they did return. Amon looked down at his daughter and she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

she said.

He remarked in dry sarcasm before he scooped up the messy child and brought her to the washroom to clean her up. After washing off the oatmeal he took her into her little room and set her on top of her desk, then went about changing her into a white t-shirt with a pink bandana heart on it, and a skirt made from the same pink bandana material.

Kanna squealed ready to go into a random fit. Amon did a quick about face and reached into her crib, pulling out her floppy horse and handing it to her before tying the matching bandana around her neck. Kanna held her stuffed horse tightly and Amon praised himself for another temper tantrum successfully evaded. After he pulled her little socks on, he grabbed her and brought her back into the living room, setting her on the floor to play with her stuffed toy. He looked back over at Robin, she was still on the phone conducting business, this time the classifieds were open in front of her. She had cleaned up the small kitchen table and already had some breakfast on the counter waiting for Amon. That girl always seemed to be prepared. He had fetched his food and joined her at the table.

-Yes, Mary Ann can hire more - about 3 or 4 - Experience might be a good thing if she's not willing to train. Frankly I'd like to see some young ones get some training. - ye...yes it is. Robin talked over the phone. So lets use that as a summer promotion. Get some highschoolers out there for work experience. We've never been against temporary summer hiring or volunteering. - Well naturally those have to come first. - We'll take care of that out here, you do what needs to be done back there. - Yes... Yes... okay then. Robin seemed to smile mischievously at Amon as she said Yes I will tell him. Good luck and see you soon hopefully. Bye Tim.

Amon looked at her suspiciously. Tell me what? he asked.

Mr. Tibs misses you. Robin said amusingly.

If it were possible, Amon would have shuttered at that name. Mr. Tibs was a miniature goat they owned. Actually he had come with the land and that goat HATED Amon. There was no apparent reason, it just seemed to. The first time they had crossed paths Mr. Tibs had peed on his boot. The second time, Mr. Tibs snuck into their house through the small cat door on the kitchen door and ransacked Amon's side of the closet; missing Amon's old and mildewy STN-J jacket much to Robin's dismay. The third time had been the most amusing. Mr. Tibs had been in a particularly bad mood and chased Amon. Chased him across the yard and up a tree in fact. Yeah the goat _really_ didn't like Amon and for the most part, Amon hated Mr. Tibs too. So much that they never did get another goat on the farm or any others for and of their other ranches either.

Mr Tibs loved to bite, head butt, and kick poor Amon whenever he wasn't looking. It hurt and more often then not left Amon with bruises. Their recent run in with each other had been when Amon was helping Tim repair a gate to the bull pen. Amon had been lying flat on his back tightening a loose screw on the post connectors when Mr. Tibs thought it would be great fun if he took a flying leap and land on Amon's stomach.

This relationship between Amon and Mr. Tibs had naturally evolved into teasing the young man with endless puns and jokes.

Robin hung up the phone and her half smile returned. Lighten up Amon, she said, Don't let him get your goat. Amon gave her a glare that said _Don't you start too!'_ Robin ignored it easily and went on. We got the extra land in the Penticton area and the permit for the expansion of the ranch in that area.

Amon nodded. he said over half a mouthful of toast. They had been going after extra land for a few of their ranches for months to make expansions and renovations. Expansions and renovations meant more tourists; more tourists meant more money; more money meant they could keep living and keep things running smoothly. So now we can put some of our livestock in there. he commented and took a sip of his coffee.

Robin nodded. Which means we might finally be able to hold an actual cattle drive there as well. Who knew an event so primitive could bring in so many people. She commented.

Amon shook his head. Not till we are sure that old farm up by the mountains is ours too.No one has lived there for years, can't believe it hasn't been sold off in the past before we came along.Probably for the better. Amon said. Hopefully it will be ours soon enough.

Robin sighed. Maybe. Mary Ann is trying to get her hands on the deed from the son-in-law of the guy that used to own it. According to her, he is being very difficult. He doesn't even go there and no one's lived there for more that 10 years.People are strange. Amon commented and finished the last of his eggs. Robin nodded and returned her attention to the classifieds.

We can check out some of the live stock out here.Mostly chicken's and pigs though.True, but there's one for cattle and horses as well. Robin said.

came Kanna's cheerful little squeal from the living room floor.

Robin looked over at her daughter. She was laying on her back , her arms and legs wrapped around her stuffed horse. You wanna go see the horses? she asked.

came Kanna's equally delighted squeal.

Amon looked at Robin with a questioning eyebrow. You do remember why we are here, correct?

Robin frowned, Amon's warden sense was kicking in again. She looked at his straight in the eye Yes I remember but we also still have a business to run if I'm not mistaken, and that business is currently our only means of living. she said matter-of-factly. We also lied and said we were going to conduct business out here. I don't know about you but I don't intent to raise suspicion with the police. It's bad enough we've fled right after that shooting incident, that's raised eyebrows all ready. At least if it actually looks like we've been doing something out here related to the ranch we won't have to be called back any time soon. Robin reached for her coffee and took a moment to have a drink. After she set her mug down she held the silence for a minute longer before saying And as long as that threat hasn't reared it's ugly head here, I intend on going about Japan doing exactly that. Business.This isn't a vacation.Who said it was. I was being serious. she remarked. She took another drink of her coffee. Why, did you have something in mind that you wanted to do today? she paused. ... like keeping me caged again?... we all know how that turned out.

Amon took a moment, drinking his coffee before speaking. There's a few people I wanted to talk to.You wanna find out who did that shooting, don't you? Robin asked. She knew that was bugging him and now that he back home, back in his element in Japan, he would take full advantage of his old resources.

He looked at her with a momentary pause. I also wanna know if we are still being hunted. He added.

A little obvious. she remarked, folding her fingers under her chin and leaning against her arm that rested on the table. Lets face facts, we're still wanted. Father Juliano was suppose to call off the hunt once he returned to Europe, but he obviously didn't or we won't have been hunted all those previous times earlier when I was still pregnant. It's probably why he sent you that suggestion about Canada back in Paris. He couldn't call the hunt off. We came here not because it's safer but because we have far more resources here. We could've easily fled to another one of the ranches but would've been at a major disadvantage regarding information among other things. Going outside here, if we've been tracked, would be a death trap. We really aren't safe until we know what is going on.I've already made arrangements. He noted.

Robin looked up from her coffee. You have? she asked, her face looking at him in slight disbelief. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Any more death traps I should know about?

Amon looked at her, seemingly unaffected but her remark. he took a sip I'm going alone.Wait, no you're not. Amon I know you are capable but it leaves both of us at a disadvantage. I'm have trouble accepting that.There's some resources that need to be exercised if we are going to get through this. Where I'm going it's no place for you or Kanna. His voice was still a bit droll.

Robin sighed. So what am I expected to do? She let her eyes drift to her daughter who was now enthralled with playing by herself with her stuffed toy.

Keep yourself busy. Conduct business as usual as you said to draw suspicion away from our true reason for being here. I'll be returning around noon. and he started to get up.

Her eyes and face followed his standing form. You know how I feel about all this, don't you. She said. He looked down at her but said nothing. They stood like that for a moment, their eyes holding one another's almost as if they could speak through them. Finally he started for the door. Robin turned around in her chair to watch him put his boots on. At least wear your blazer, it looks a lot better than that god awful-

But Amon was out the door in seconds flat.

Trench coat... Robin sighed. She made a face as she looked at his black western style blazer. It wasn't awfully cowboyish at all really, it was a black soft leather blazer with a slight western type pattern around the collar. Worn with a dress shirt and slacks, one wouldn't even know it was western. Sure he wore it when ever he was out walking the ranch or pleasure riding with her; sure he wore it when conducting business for their new home; sure he wore it when they went out for dinners, walks and whatever. So why had he refused to wear it just now and go for that old STN-J trench coat of his? She knew why... regrettably. He looked far more intimidating to those who did not know him well. He looked like a dark killer, some one you didn't want to meet in an alley during anytime of the day or night. His blazer did not hold that same intimidating quality unfortunately.

Her brow furrowed and she pouted slightly. His old trench coat was something she had grown to dislike in the past three months or so. In the past she had taken out the embroidered stitching of STN-J' on the shoulders and had to replace the metal badges on the shoulders as well. That had proven to be very time consuming and painful when he had asked her to do it so long ago. She hadn't been pregnant back then and they had just started their run from Solomon. It had been a pain really and so had been Amon's bitchin' about it. She thought back to that for a moment. She had been younger then and more polite' and definitely more naive back then. Had she had the attitude she did now, back then, she probably would've told him to take his coat shove it up his-

Kanna cried. Robin looked to see her little girl at the door crying miserably at the fact that Amon had left her behind. It was heartbreaking seeing her little one like that, trying to reach for the door knob so she could chase after Amon. Robin got up and scooped her little girl into her arms. Robin's gaze reverted back to the forgotten blazer on the coat hook.

The task of fixing his trench coat more times than she could count and removing the emblems was not the only thing she held against the old defenseless piece of fabric. No, by far, the thing what was putting her off from it was the musty, mildewy smell it had gained from sitting the closet for months on end and the beating it had gotten from so many fights with hunters before that. He never washed it. Ever! Yes, Amon was a clean man... when he wanted to be but that trench coat of his would instantly make one think other wise. It was embarrassing really. She had gone to clean it god knows how many times and was always intercepted by Amon before it could touch soap. She even offered it to Mr Tibs a few times hoping the animal would eat it or tear it apart, sadly she guessed Mr. Tibs stomach was not that strong cause he always turned away at the smell of it. She couldn't blame him. In a desperate attempt to rid herself (and any poor soul fated to be near him when he wore it) of the musty, mildewy jacket, she had actually thrown it out. Several times in fact. Yet, like the infamous cat in the old song that always came back so did Amon's coat. It pissed her off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It pissed her off and Amon found himself smirking devilishly to at his small victory. He knew Robin had a thing against his coat for the past few months. It was old, torn in various places, patched here and there and it had a smell that seemed to annoy the hell out of her. He didn't care though. He loved that coat and it was his last bit of nostalgia that he really had of his ever changing life. Everything around him seemed to be changing. The landscape, the people, his whereabouts, his job, his role in life now as a husband and new parent, and his Robin. Especially her, Robin was ever constantly changing.

Maybe she had been around him far to long and had picked up various aspects of his personality and attitude, or was it because she was now a young mother forced to grow up to teach her young one, or could it have been that she was no longer confined to a monastery living under the churches and Solomon's strict rules... or perhaps, he dreaded, that she was just growing up and that change was inevitable. Whatever it was, it was slowly erasing who she once was and it was turning her into something more independent, more determined, more responsible, more... grown up. He honestly didn't know what it was and in a way that scared him.

Amon was a creature of habit and this change was making him feel... well he didn't know that either. Part of him said that he was unsure of her change, but the rest of him screamed that it was fine, it was going to happen and he couldn't stop it and he would have to accept it and he did for the most part. Still, one thing would not change for him, no matter how many transformations Robin would go through. He loved and cared for her and that would never change. Still those 3 main factors ran through his mind.

Independence, responsibility... growing up.

Maybe it was because of all those and more. Robin now seemed to hold more cards in her hand than what she used to and she knew how to play them. She had stopped asking Amon to help her in life's game. She knew how to play now. And in his own little selfish way he missed how Robin used to depend on him for nearly everything. On hunts she depended upon his knowledge and protection, on the run she depended upon his wits and recourses and his ability to provide be it food, comfort or moral support.

He missed the way she looked up to him with her green eyes, always filled with hope, love, and trust. Always in his mind, he swear he could hear her say _you are a god!_'. Now when she looked up to him... she told him off. Yes, her eyes were still filled with that same hope and love but that hope was now usually connected to hope that he would do his chores and that love mostly came _after _he did said chores.

He chuckled to himself. When had she actually learned to tell him off? no... the question is more like when did she finally get the backbone to? Had it been his influence? Nah, he blamed hormones and PMS. Two more things all woman seemed to have going for them that would make them erupt into rage or uncontrollable sobs at any given time, no matter what the situation. For Robin, that extra surge of testosterone that normally coursed through her once a month made her pretty damn vicious and on rare occasions a complete emotional wreck.

It was that viciousness that made him bend, that made him cave the very first time it reared it's head back in Ireland, he was positive of it and it was that viciousness that he paid extra attention to avoid. Robin was _not_ Robin when she was approaching that time of the month. Her sweet, kitten like demeanor changed into something resembling a saber toothed cat from the prehistoric ages and he was not the only one that avoided her during those mood swings. The farm hands did and Amon could swear that the animals did as well. However much he tired to avoid it though, he would have to face the music some time during the day and she would get mad. She would be livid that he was not doing what he was suppose to be doing cause he was avoiding her, then she'd cry cause he actually _was_ avoiding her and then she'd be mad at herself for getting mad at him in the first place that made him avoid her. With Robin, PMS was an emotional roller coaster ride from hell.

Still, PMS aside and everything else, through all the changes and such, and despite his old jacket, he was proud. Proud that Robin was growing into a woman, proud that he now had someone to stand by him through life's bumps, twists and turns, and he was most definitely proud of his newest achievement; his daughter. He paused for a moment to reflect on her, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips before walking out the door to meet Nagira who was waiting in his car for him. Amon got in on the passenger side, that smallest of smiles still on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Nagira. He grinned slyly.

What's with the happy mood? You get laid last night or something?

Amon answered that with a death glare.

TBC...

Well now we know the real reason behind Amon and Robin's business trip' to Japan. Why is Solomon all of a sudden defying their agreements with the Canadian borders? Who is the old goat that's after Robin? (and don't assume, it could be a new character.) What was Kanna's vision trying to tell her? Find all that out and more in the next chapter of Daddy's Little girl next tuesday! **Don't miss it! Nagira tells Amon off!** It's a hoot to read!

**Picks of Rewards**:  
1. Another picture  
2. A lemon - yes I am offering SMUT!  
Write what you'd like in your review!

**Q&A:** there are none but if you have questions, please ask in your review. it's there for a reason.

If you have questions about anything that has happened so far please feel free to ask in your review I'll try and address them in an email to you. **Just make sure** **your email is working.  
**  
Now **review** and remember, **pic or lemon**? and if you have a question, ask. I don't bite.  
I  
I  
V


	5. Please Remember

**AN:** Well this is the chapter most have been wating for. Nagira takes the stage! firstly though, I'd like to say something to all my readers. Thank you for reading & reviewing however there are points to you I'd like to address.

1. **This is a fan fiction.** This is my own take on characters and situations. I merely ask that you keep an open mind as you read this story.

2. **This is NOT an A/R.** The title of this story should imply that automatically. Amon and Robin are already married, their relationship is all ready fully developed and they are not the focus of this story. While I definitely give them there moments (some far less sexual than others) this story is solely focused on Kanna & Amon as the main characters and Robin as sorta of a secondary/main character.

3. **Character development. **People change over time and Amon and Robin are no expecption to this rule, especially to the circumstances I've placed them into. At some points they will act like different people, even a little OOC at times, that is a result of the circumstances. If you want Canon then go watch the series.

4. Due to recent health issues everything seems to be a day late including the reward from last chapter ( I sent an email to those people about that) the next chapter will be posted wednesday. If I'm lucky then Tuesday night. Also, I know the picture is late. That's due to health issues as well. Also A lemon will be written so watch for it! Other than that, please enjoy!

--------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
**Please Remember  
**--------------------------------------

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes  
-In My Daugghter's Eyes By Martha Mcbride

You think she'll look cute in this? Doujima asked Karasuma as she held up a little toddler's jumper. The two women where up in the office and Doujima had just finished another shopping spree, this time she had an excuse to explore a new section. The baby section and search for the latest styles for 5 years and under.

We're suppose to be working.Oh come on! Doujima whispered in quiet excitement, Admit it, your just as happy as I am.

Miho let her gaze wonder over to the two boys, Michael was at his computer as usual and and Sakaki was in the back, hooked to one of his video games. The Administrator, Kosaka and his assistant Hattori were in the back office. Finally she looked back at Doujima, she wanted to make sure no one would be listening. She smiled at her coworker. Of course I'm happy but I've known for some time now too of Kanna's arrival. Doujima shouted in disbelief. She froze and looked to see if anyone else was looking at her. The boys gave her a side ways glance before returning to what they were doing previously. Doujima nervously waved their attention away before returning to her conversation with Karasuma. she repeated again, far more quietly.

Karasuma nodded. A few months after she was born. I was told not to tell anyone of her birth. Sorry.Well, okay. It doesn't matter I know now!And you are not going to tell a soul! Miho said strictly. They don't want Solomon knowing of Kanna's birth, they want her kept as an unregistered witch. Me and you are currently -really- the only one's that know who Kanna is.But the boys from the video yesterday morning-

Miho shook her head in disagreement. They may have seen her but they have no idea still and we aren't going to tell them. It was Amon's request that I keep my mouth shut about the whole thing.

Doujima pouted and crossed her arms over her chest crossly. Well I guess I can understand that much. If I were them, I wouldn't want my own child registered or really known about either.

Miho nodded at her. Either way, I don't see another visit coming up any time soon so I'd put those away for now. We can't draw- she pause as she looked at Doujima and motioned with her eyes to look off to the side.

Doujima looked to see Kosaka glaring at her. Oh, uh, hi! the blonde said.

Kosaka sighed Come now, this is getting old, must I really lec-I asked her to get something for me. Miho interrupted him.

Kosaka raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to look in the bag. Yurika tried to close it before he got to it but-

Children's clothes?They are for my niece's birthday. Miho lied. Yurika was closest to the store so I asked her to pick something up for me, that is all. Miho said.

This is work time Miss Karasuma, I expected something better than this from you. I will let this one slide though. Kosaka gave Doujima a glance. And Miss Doujima, please get to work! and with that he walked off.

That's right, get back on your high horse you old stiff. Doujima muttered under her breath then turned to Miho. Thanks for taking some of the fall.

Karasuma smiled. Hey, you meant well, besides what are friends for? Doujima smiled back.

So what about an accidental' run in. Does that count?

Miho shook her head. Yurika, you are unbelievable.

----------------------------------------------------

So, you bastard, care to tell me why Kanna? Nagira asked his brother as both leaned against a wall of a building in the downtown east side, also known as the wrong side of the tracks.' Nagira lit the cigarette that hung from his mouth and took a long drag.

I don't know what you're talking about. Amon replied simply and looked the other way towards the bright sky of the mid afternoon.

You know perfectly well what I mean. Nagira answered as he took another puff. He looked over at Amon who, in turn, looked back at him. Somehow I just can't see Robin naming her child Kanna especially if she knew what it meant. Which leads me to believe that you named her. Amon shrugged to this and let his gaze wonder off to the side. Soulless? You bastard. Nagira chuckled.

Amon asked.

He answered and grinned at Amon.

Amon's face was it's usual mask then flashed an annoyed look at him. Shut up. Nagira blinked. Did Amon just tell him to shut up? He opened his mouth to say something when Amon continued. What I name my daughter is no business of yours.I think it is. Nagira grinned. Considering she's my little niece and all, it's up to ol' uncle Nagira to protect her against her big bad boogie man of a father.

Amon rolled his eyes. Please, just butt out and drop it.So _does_ Robin know the meaning?I said drop it. Amon repeated, his voice still calm.

She doesn't, does she? Amon gave a gruff sigh as an answer, that was another point for Nagira no matter how much it annoyed his younger half brother. You can't deny it Amon. I know you and with your history and I know you are just the kind of worm that would name his child something like that.Just because I named her _that_, Amon seethed. Does not mean I don't watch out for her any less.Whoa, whoa, hold up there bro, did I hear you correctly? You said watch out for her. What happened to the words love' and care for'? Nagira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amon scowled, his gaze and face turned directly forward. Answer you're own damn questions.Turning chicken shit on me, I see. Well that's not unusual. with that said, the older brother enjoyed the last of his smoke. It wasn't until after he put it out that Amon spoke.

It seemed... appropriate. He started. He looked up to the sky again as though it would give him all the answers, words, and courage that he needed to explain himself. She wasn't even born out of love. She was a mistake. A mistake that we couldn't get rid of if when wanted to. God knows we tried.

Nagira was taken aback by this sudden confession, he didn't show it though. But Amon had just admitted to two things that no child would ever want to hear from a father they loved so much, and if Nagira had to guess, Amon was going to keep it that way until Kanna asked. What do you mean a mistake? How could she not be bor-Because I raped her. Amon said in a low ruff voice. I raped Robin, god damn it and it- he stopped, it was as if he couldn't focus. He lowered his head, his hair curtaining his face. The moment of silence hung strong between the two brothers. Nagira wasn't going to say anything and Amon looked like he didn't want to say anything. We were drunk, both of us, and angry beyond reasoning. She more so that I. Amon began.

How come?I went to far trying to keep her hidden. She was feeling trapped, caged, and I was the one that made it seem so. I forbid her most things and pleasures that evolved the outside world. I _did_ keep her caged. I wanted to protect her; I didn't want harm to come to her but she didn't seem to see it that way... or so I thought. Somehow, 3 and a half years ago, she got this idea into her head that she was something more than the Eve and pursued it.Oh? What was that?A Magna Mater.A Great Mother. Nagira said.

Amon nodded. That when she started breaking the rules. She snuck out when I slept to gather information. She took my phone to make calls to contacts.Ah, I remember that, she made constant calls to me. Anyway, please go on.Anyway, it wasn't until we reached Ireland that I saw, no I was told, what she was doing. When she first approached me I thought it was going to be like every other time. A small fit because she couldn't really go outside. She had other things in mind though and presented her case, threw a file right in front of me saying Here,' and demanded that she have more freedom. When I saw it and questioned her she told me right to my face that she had broken the rules and didn't care. She seemed proud of it. I got angry and left to cool off.In other words, you ran with your tail between your legs cause you were afraid to give up your control over her. Well I have a news flash for you buddy. Robin has _always _ been in control in your relationship since day one. Like it or not. Amon gave Nagira a death glare. Nagira raised his hands with a grin I just call'em how I see'em.

Amon sighed and looked back down at the ground I know. I was to stupid not to see it coming though.Figures, you've always been a bit of a control freak.After a few drinks-You mean after you got wasted. Nagira corrected. Amon, again, gave him a spiteful looked and corrected After a _few_ drinks I left and I found her at a bar, drunk as hell. Amon continued. Obviously he wasn't in the mood to put up with brother's wise cracks and name callings. I brought her home, but I was still drunk. Anyway we fought and she advanced. She took the reins of control from me several times. He paused. It scared the hell outta me. Knowing that she could be so different, be so...

Nagira answered.

Amon nodded again. That had done it. The fear, the anger, the drink and she... I warned her. His voice seemed really rough at that point. Rough and strained. It was as though he were having trouble finding his voice. In truth, Amon was as he mentally relived that one night over and over and the results. I don't know what I was thinking. I took her. Right there. I can't even remember if she fought back to get me off her, but- he took a heavy breath here I remember what I woke up to. Blood was on the sheets. Her blood. And her face was completely in pain and full of regret. He looked at Nagira, his face contorted in pure self hatred and anger.

Nagira blinked. Were those tears stuck in Amon's eyes?

And it still haunts me. Amon said. Every night that I sleep next to her. Every time I look into her face but mostly when I look at Kanna. Knowing she was a result of _that._ Of a monstrous side of me that should never have reared it's ugly head!And yet it did. Nagira said. Frankly Nagira was getting tired of Amon being so angsty. So, you said you tired to get rid of her. Why didn't it work? What happened?We couldn't send her out for adoption. We knew she'd be a powerful witch one day and we didn't want to burden an inexperienced family with our troubles, nor did we want Solomon to get their hands on her. We tried for an abortion but we didn't reach the clinic. We were attacked by hunters. Robin's powers seemed to fade, she couldn't use them and I was rendered helpless by a craft user. We thought we were going to die right then and there but the baby's powers seemed to kick in, sort of like a defense and Kanna took the hunters out like they were nothing. We figured if several powerful hunters couldn't get at Robin then there was no way in hell that a doctor would.She fought off hunters why still in the womb? Nagira asked in slight disbelief. Amon nodded. Nagira whistled. Man... so why get rid of her in the first place?Running is no life for a child, plain and simple. Amon said.

You two seem to be living pretty damn good as Canadian citizens right now.I had to do it. In a way, I guess I owe my daughter that much credit. Had she not been born we'd still be running. I didn't want her to fear every waking minute. I didn't want her to always be looking over her shoulder. I just wanted her to be as... normal as possible.Then I don't really see what your problem is. Nagira said. It seemed her coming was a god sent to you and Robin seeing as where it's got you now.On the run again' Amon thought but his words were different. Yes but will that all count in the end? Amon asked.

What are you getting a- Nagira blinked as the answer hit him then he sighed. Amon, the kid is not going to lose control. If anything, I see her having a great deal of it much like her mother. He smirked. Robin wears the pants in the family and Kanna has you wrapped around her little finger. Face it buddy, the girls hold more control than you ever will in this life time. They have you whipped He got up from the wall and stopped directly in front of him. Almost makes you wish that you had a boy, eh? and he started off towards an ally.

Amon shook his head. He couldn't believe his brother sometimes. Amon was trying to be serious. The mental image of Robin in pain flashed through his mind and his hand whipped up to cover his eyes instantly. A desperate and very meek attempt to block away the pain. Something else, or to be more specific some_one _else, answered his mind's plea for relief. The image vanished instantly and a warm feeling flooded him.

_/Dada Smile/_

The image of a happy face danced into his mind. He did grin. Kanna. For being only a child of 2 and of little vocab, she was sensitive to her Father's feelings. She had felt his distress and entered his mind to chase the bad imagery away and replace it with her own imagery and feelings. Love. It was their bond at work again and this was something he had just come to accept. Kanna was not going to let him mope when he wanted to mope. Oh well, there was always next time.

----------------------------------------------------

Robin drove down a dirt path leading to one the few farms she'd be making business calls to. Earlier she had gone out and rented a dark blue Kia Optimum. It was suitable for what they needed and the price was right. She made quick work to get Kanna a car seat as well. She didn't know how long they would be in Japan for so getting a car was a smart option.

Dada sad. Kanna said from the back as she played with her floppy horse.

Robin had not been expecting Kanna to say Amon's emotions but then again why should it surprise her? Daddy's always sad sweetheart.Dada hwurt mama. Mhak him sad. Cwy too.

Robin slammed the breaks and the car came to an erupt stop. Her eyes were wide in shock. She looked back at her daughter. Illegal sized gray eyes were looking at her.

Baby, how do you know this? What did Daddy show you? she asked. Her question was desperate but her voice was soft.

Kanna seemed to understand the question. Mommy ha boo-boos. Cwying too.Wh-where was mommy?

Kanna blinked, she either didn't know or didn't understand the question. Robin closed her eyes and sighed. A cry of frustration escaped the child. She was leaning down in her seat trying helplessly to reach her stuffed critter on the floor of the car. Robin reached down and handed to pony back to Kanna. She brushed the toddler's cheek with a gentle finger receiving a small giggle and smile in return then she turned back to the steering wheel. Robin turned the car off. She need to think. She brought her hands to the top of the stirring wheel and leaned her chin against them. One figure tapped the back of her other hand absent-mindedly. _He still blames himself for that night.'_ she thought. _Those had been my actions, I lead him into that whole situation yet he blames himself.'_ Her forehead dropped to lean against her hands this time and she closed her eyes and let out another long sigh. Just great. I was foolish to think he'd gotten over it or forgotten it. No that just wasn't Amon. How would he let himself forgetsuch a thing let alone not put himself down for the whole incident 3 years ago. _You haven't forgotten the incident either and you blame yourself for it all the time. He had warned you, remember? Yet you still drove him on.'_ Robin groaned. Can't change the past. She started up the car, refusing to dwell on such a depressing thought. What was done was done. You couldn't change the past as much as you wanted to and Robin knew this all to well. Another happy squeal from the back seat made Robin grin slightly. Then again there were somethings about the past that she... would never change.

------------------------------------------------------

An old man, well into his late 70's, was sitting at a small round table in his kitchen. His nose was buried in a book as two younger men, specifically Nagira and Amon, were seated on the other side of the table by his daughter. She went up to the older man and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her and her hands began to move. Sign language. She was mute.

Yes my dear. He said in a loving manner. Now why not go get dinner started, no?

The woman smiled and started off towards the stove of the fair sized kitchen. The older man looked from his daughter to his guests. His face settled into a somewhat relaxed manner as he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together and rested them on his stomach.

So, the dark hunter returns. And from what I've heard, has bred as well.

Amon scowled. How did this man know of his daughter? He didn't like it, nor would he stand for it. Rumors of my personal life is not a choice of topic nor why I am here.Relax bro, he was just wondering if he should fear an army of dark brooding midgets that may come knocking at his door. Nagira teased.

Amon gave him a dirty look that spoke for itself. _Keep quiet!_

I know why you've come and don't act as if people around here don't know about where you've been. You and your dame have been the talk of the town sorta speak. Ever since your daughter was born.My daughter will be kept out of this discussion. Amon stated quite clearly. Why do you know what's been happening?You are a man of business now, are you not? Naturally it's going to be easier to find information on you. Easier to follow you. You just happened to be in a no touch zone is all. Getting back on topic you're here because of the shooting back at your home, correct? Amon nodded. Well I'm afraid I do not have much to go on at this point in time. Ever since I found out I have been sending my own out to gather information but I can say this much. What happened is on a personal level. An assassination attempt. Whether organized by Solomon or someone from Solomon, that, I do not know. I am still having my people look into it.You are not keeping anything from me? Amon asked.

The old man shook his head. No, actually if anything, more doors of information have been opened for you.What do you mean?

The old man chuckled. I'm not at liberty to say. You said the choice of topic was not to be discussed.

Amon was fed up. He wanted his daughter to stay hidden, a complete secret but it seemed impossible. These strangers - societies outcasts - knew about her. How could they? Kanna didn't have personal identification. Hell she didn't even have a birth certificate. She had literally been smuggled into Canada in his duffle bag so not even the borders knew. She wasn't born at a hospital and the child was hardly, if ever, outside. Amon concluded one thing thing then. The farm hands. They were the only ones that truly knew who she was (Minus Miho and now Doujima and Nagira.) But even they didn't know much on her at all just a name and her relations. What does my daughter have to do with collecting information? Amon asked quietly.

You will be able to reach those that are more higher up, they have more respect for the great goddess.

Oh Lord, not this again. I will not be putting her in any risk what-so-ever.I highly doubt she will be at risk with the of the people I have in mind. The old man answered and turned his gaze to the woman cooking dinner. Roze, Bring me a pen and piece of paper will you love? The mute girl nodded in reply and rushed to retrieve said items from a junk drawer. She placed them next to her father and he quickly scribbled something down and handed the piece of paper to Amon. This man will be able to get more information faster and be able to connect you with others that I myself keep in touch with.

Amon raised an eyebrow at the name on the paper. Masaru Takumi.You mean that rich bitch that owns Takumi Enterprises? Nagira asked in slight disbelief. The older man nodded. Nagira gave a whistle. You might wanna check him out bro, no doubt he's got the resources.He also funds Solomon. Amon pointed out. This much he knew.

Not everything is as it seems, my boy. The older man said. Tell me, what is it that money can buy for some, but can not for the unfortunate few?You're implying it's for his own protection? Amon asked.

Why else keep a witch alive if it was not one of Solomon's big supporters. As long as he has the money and calls in no favors than he lives to see tomorrow.

Amon hadn't really thought about that last part. But his will or contract-He has sons and daughters that are human, The company goes straight to them and the funds to Solomon stop. Solomon, though a world wide organization, is still secrete. They can not get funds from just anywhere or anyone. Who in their right mind would support a cause run by a would-be Hitler? Not many. So they turn to the rich witches, the ones that can give them the money and offer protection and life in exchange.Solomon could easily threat-Not without drawing media attention. I have met this man's children personally and they will bring Solomon to the media's attention. It's an even more difficult matter to Solomon since one of Takumi's boys works within the media.What does he do? Nagira asked.

The old man shook his head. I'm not suppose to say. For protection reasons but he is definitely in the right place to put Solomon on the spot if he wished to do so at any time.

The two brothers began to wonder. Why not expose them now? Amon asked.

While they are prepared for a war and do have their nuclear war head' ready, they also need help, a following. Takumi's coven is barely substantial. I dare say you could barely call it a coven.He has a coven?

The old man nodded to Amon. Yes, 5 members to be exact but they are all higher powers and all worship your daughter.

Amon's eye twitched in annoyance.

Nagira shook his head in slight amusement. So are they going to start kissing my niece's feet?Not literally Mr. Nagira. What I mean is that they worship who she represents.Her mother? Amon asked, the annoyance he was feeling was starting to show slightly in his voice.

No, someone much bigger and much more powerful. Someone who is almost as influential as God and his son. Perhaps more so to others. Maybe even the only influence

Amon leaned his face against his fist. You've caught my curiosity.Masaru will be able to tell you far more than I ever could. Make an appointment with him as soon as you can. He can put you in the proper connections for not only what's happening with Solomon but can provide resources to keep your family safe while you stay here.I am all my family needs for protection. Amon said and got up.

And Amon? The old man said. Amon looked over at him. I suggest you bring your daughter with you on your little visit to Takumi's office. That will definitely put you in his favor, because like Solomon, the man can do away with traitors and liars. The man likes proof.Then I will not be seeing him. was Amon's final words and he left, Nagira was right behind him.

Probably the wisest move you'll make there buddy.I will not put her in danger. I'll die first before I let that happen.

Nagira grinned. There was the father that Robin had told him about. Apparently all it took was a threat to her little life for Amon to turn into a protective fortress for his daughter.

This is a bit of a change from the bastard I was talking to earlier.I don't think I need to say how much those two girls mean to me Nii-san. Amon said.

No. No you don't.

The old man watched the two brothers depart from his home. He turned to his daughter. Roze, bring me the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Amon sat back against the passenger seat of his brother's vehicle. He and Nagira had stopped for a quick snack at a fast food place. With his stomach full, his mind was set to far more pressing matters. His loved ones safety. What was he going to do? Strangers; complete and total strangers knew about him and Robin and more importantly they knew about Kanna. His little girl. They knew and for all that he knew they could take her, hurt her, use her against him and Robin. The same situation could be used vise versa with Robin, her being used against him or be killed. The possibilities were endless. With a sigh he let his eyes fall to hands that were clenched in his lap. He would not admit it to anyone but he afraid. He was afraid for his girls.

More importantly how? The ranch had no website, there was just a phone number in the phone book and he and Robin's names were not places in the ad's so... how?

A cell phone was held out to him. Amon looked to see Nagira staring at him while holding a smoke in one hand and holding the phone out towards him in the other. I wonder how the girls are doing? He asked.

Amon looked from Nagira to the phone. He took it and dialed.

----

Hello?' Robin answered. She was sitting in her car that was parked just outside of a small McDonalds. She had gotten her and Kanna some lunch. She wasn't surprised to hear Amon's voice on the other end. I just got a little something to eat, why? Where am I?

Robin blinked at such an obvious question. Surely he must've known. Have you tried looking beside you? she said in her usually quiet sly tone, a small smirk forming on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon wanted to kick himself, how was it he didn't notice? He hung up and got out of the car; throwing the phone back at his brother who was chuckling. He knew.

I was wondering when you'd notice. Robin said from the passenger seat as Amon started up the car. Something is on your mind. she stated. Amon nodded. You don't need to tell me now but I'd like to know sooner than later.Don't worry. I will tell you. Is there another place we need to go?Yes now that you are here. I want to check out that horse advertisement.

Amon raised an eyebrow. He knew Robin loved animals but didn't they have enough as it was? She answered his raised eyebrow with a slight scowl. He recognized it as the same look of discontentment she had given him years ago when he handed her the glasses for the first time. To further emphasize the point of listen to Mommy' Amon was pelted with a random french fry in the back on the head. His gaze was drawn to the back seat. Kanna was having a gay old time throwing her fries around. Grinning ever so slightly, he reached back and nuzzled her cheek with a gloved finger. The drooly faced baby gave and gleeful squeal and tried to grab her father's hand and suck on his finger. She was only able to partly succeed since Amon started to withdraw his hand.

I don't think so small one.Horses, now. Robin said.

Yes mame. Amon sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. At that moment his brother's words decided to repeat themselves in his head. _Robin wears the pants in the family and Kanna has you wrapped around her little finger. Face it buddy, the girls hold more control than you ever will in this life time.And Amon? Robin said. He looked at her only to have some fabric thrown in his face. That fabric being his blazer. He met her scowl. I'm going to burn that coat. she remarked.  
__  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Little Kanna's eyes were wide like two watermelons as their car drove up the long drive way. The fenced pastures contained horses. Lots and lots of horses.

Poor creatures, this place is so small. Robin said. It was true, the farm was just probably barely over an acre. Amon said nothing as he pulled up just outside of the farm house. The farmer came out to greet them.

Mr and Mrs Amon I presume? The man spoke. Both nodded as they got out of the car. Come around to the back and I'll show show you the animals you called about. Robin followed him leaving Amon to fetch Kanna from the back.

Amon noticed Kanna clinging to him unusually tight. Her big bright eyes were peering over his shoulder as they started for the farm house. What's wrong small one? He whispered and gave her back a reassuring rub. Why was Kanna acting like this? Like she was scared.

To Kanna her father's words were meaningless. This place, she had seen it before. She had seen it in her head. This was the place of the spotted pony. The place in her, what had her father called it, nightmare? Kanna squirmed and gave a small whine. She also remembered who was next to the spotted pony. That scary man. The one that made her cry.

Another loud squeal came from Kanna. Amon held her back. She was afraid, he could feel it now. Is everything all right? Robin asked as she approached the two.

Amon looked at his daughter. She's scared.

The two parents then looked at each other. Kanna scared? Those two words just didn't belong in the same sentence. What is she afraid of? New place maybe?

Amon shook his head. I don't know.Hold on to her for a while. She's more comfortable around you.

Amon grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her in closer. Robin if something looks suspicious we're leaving. he stated quietly. Robin looked at him, her face serious. As much as this was a business trip they were still in danger. If Kanna was acting strange then they had all rights to be wary. Even if it was just nothing.

These two beautiful beasts here are the ones I have up at the moment. The farmer said leading two horses out of the barn. An Arabian and a Quarter he explained further. The horses were already saddled and bridled. If you wanna take a test run on them then come over here.

Kanna soon found herself watching her mother on top of one of the horses trotting it around a small corral at the same time she was asking questions about the horse to the current owner. She was still in her father's arms but far more relaxed now. The scary man was no where to be seen. She looked around again. Yup, no scary man. She yawned and let her eyes wonder. To her this place was exactly like her dream. She blinked. Where was the spotted pony? She looked to right and then to her left. There! In the small paddock next to the corral. It was laying in the shade under a tree. Kanna started squirming. She wanted down to see the pony. She wanted to pet the pony. Heck she _wanted_ the pony. Amon was doing his best to keep a grip on her. What's gotten into you? he asked.

Robin stopped in front of the two. she questioned, not sure of what was going on.

Amon finally put her down and Kanna took her chance to bolt as fast as her stubby little legs could take her to the paddock fence. She tumbled a number of times but she reached the fence and climbed through it.

/_Kanna stop!_/

Amon's eyes narrowed, she wasn't listening. He took chase right after her, he stopped momentarily when he saw what Kanna was running for. Definitely Robin's daughter He noted and started after her again.

Kanna froze to her spot and stared in wonder at the horse. She was still a few feet away, a good 12 or 15, when the horse got up from its spot in the shade and started for the child in an easy manner. It stopped short of 2 feet. It seemed to be sizing up the little human. Kanna was in complete awe and wonder. Amon now stood behind her and was about to pick her up when she gave a gleeful yip and closed the distance and hugged the horse's big black nose.

A Gypse Vanner. The farmer said from the paddock fence.

Amon raised an eyebrow. This horse was NOT a gypsy vanner. Gypsies were huge ass draft horses that were bigger than _him_. This thing was was no more than 12 hands at the least. (That's about 4 feet for those who don't know.) You can't be serious.

The farmer shook his head. Yup, pure bred. 12.2 hands. Short shit that one is but they can range from 12 to 17.I've never seen one so small. Robin commented. She was standing next to the farmer. What's it's name?

Kanna leaned up to the horse's ear and whispered gently The farmer said.

A giggle caused the adults to turn from their conversation to the child and horse. Robin smiled sweetly. Now that's sweet. She remarked. Kanna was running around the grass and following right behind her was Chandrakant, tapping her playfully with his nose. It was an innocent game of tag.

The farmer chuckled. He's for sale as well.

Robin grinned at Amon as he came to lean against the fence next to her. What do you think?I'd hate to break apart a set. he grinned and watched as Kanna was now chasing the horse, hands and arms outstreched to tag him. Kanna then took a tumble. He was about to get up to go to her but stopped. Chandrakant had stopped his play and went straight to little Kanna. He nudged her and Kanna looked up and giggled. It's like a dog. Amon said. And to prove his point, Chandrakant laid himself down to allow Kanna to climb all over him.

Somehow I think she'll be okay Amon. Robin said. We still need to look at the others.No, I want her-I'll call my hand to watch her. the farmer said. YO! ROY!I'm right here, what do you want now you ol' fart? a voice answered from within the barn in a joking manner.

Can you come out here and watch this kid with the Chan' you old goat? the farmer chuckled.

An old man walked out from the farm and started towards them. Well ain't she a cute one. The old man said. I'll be glad to.

At that moment Kanna looked up from her perch on Chandra's withers and suddenly went as stiff as a board. Her eyes bugged, her lower lips began to quiver and her whole body began to shake. She fell off Chandra. It was the scary man.

TBC...

Uh-oh! It's that old koot in Kanna's vision! What will happen next? Who is this Masaru Takumi? How does he know about Kanna? And what did that Old man mean by Who she prepresents'? FInd that out next time in the next chapter!

**Q&A**

Q: Kanna nknew Chandrakant's name... why?  
A: I've dropped hints to this in previous chapters. See if you can find them!

Q: Is there going to be more of Nagira telling Amon off?  
A: Not sure but there will DEFINITELY be more of Nagira and his wonderful brand of humor.

Q: I know this is a father daughter fic but can you add more moments with Robin and kanna?  
A: No worries. There will be lots of that coming up.

Q: Robin seemed set on those horses, how come?  
A: what part of us while we grew up didn't want a horse or a pony at some point? This is just something I labelled as something that Robin may enjoy. When the girl wants to see some horses then don't say otherwise.

If you have any other questions or comments, email me. I don't bite. Finally if you want your treat for this chapter, please review and leave your email. The next one shall be quite different and pleasing to the eye. Besides. They make feel better and let me know that you do appreciate what I'm doing for you by keeping these updates consistant.

Review Please.  
I  
V


	6. Baby Mine

AN: Where did all my reviewers go last chapter? I think I killed them. I hope not becuase thischpater really will kill them with it's limey ending. Robin and Amon are going to put rabbits to shame.

**IMPORTANT!**

This chapter contains bits and pieces of the Diana/Dianus Myth that Misora is currently using. However her story is about the love factor. Mine's the death factor! Misora has also read the part I am talking about and is cool with it. So **NO POINTING FINGERS AND SAYING THAT I'M COPYING!** Same myth but 2 completely different factors. Also I have messed with the myth so not everything will be accurate. Please remember this as you read. Othere than that get ready for implied sexual behavoir and a HUGE Amon sap scene! You'll die!

** Chapter 5  
Baby Mine  
**

There's two things I know for sure,  
She was sent here from heaven,  
and she daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to me knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank god for all of the joy in my life,  
Oh but most of all...  
-Butterfly Kisses, Bob Carlisle

The following chapter is Misora approved ) (well part of it anyway)

Amon froze and whipped around to look at his daughter. She looked petrified from where she fell. She was sitting next to the horse with Roy approaching the two.

He was staring to feel her fear from where he stood and so a quick decision was made. Robin, we're leaving. Amon said and started for his petrified daughter.

Robin blinked then looked at the farmer. Um, we'll take all three. Robin quickly withdrew a business card from her coat pocket and handed it to the farmer. Call this number tomorrow and ask for Tim, he'll be expecting your call. He'll take care of the payments and shipping. The farmer nodded, he was a little shocked by the sudden change in what had just happened as was Robin but she wasn't going to argue.

Kanna at staring at the man that approached her. She felt something strange, something cold and dark. It was as if he had no heart or soul. Was his soul giving off these horrible feelings? Why were these feelings so strong? There was no two ways about it though, it was scaring Kanna.

Why do you look so frightened little one? Roy asked as he stopped in front of her and grinned. Kanna was trapped in his dark brown eyes. They were like bottomless pits. Soulless. Her eyes opened even wider and she took in a breath to scream. Two large hands picked her up from behind just then and she looked to see her father.

Amon held his daughter. She was shaking as though she were out in the freezing cold with no clothes on.

I like my babies shaken, not stirred. Roy chuckled, seeing this too.

Amon gave him a cold glare and started to walk away. Chandra heaved himself up onto his legs then and started after the pair, only stopping when he came to the gate. Kanna whispered in a quiet frightened voice to Amon. He looked at her, eyes as gentle as could be.

He'll be just fine for now. He whispered to her and held her tighter. He felt her tiny hands cling to his shirt. Shh, we're going.

/_Scawy man_/

Kanna spoke into his mind. He walked back to the car and set Kanna back in her safety seat. The fearful look in her eyes caused Amon to pause for just a moment. How had that one man been able to frighten her so?

What was that all about? Robin asked as Amon got into the driver's seat.

He said nothing at first, just started up the car and pulled out of the drive way. When he hit the dirt road that lead back to the highway he said Kanna was scared.

Robin raised her eyebrow. What do you mean scared? was she just scared cause Roy was a stranger? Our daughter isn't like oth-

Amon shook his head, cutting her off. I felt it. This fear wasn't like a normal fear someone would feel. It was very intense.How so?Remember when you were first being hunted by Sastre? Did you feel fear?I was terrified. I thought I was going to die that night.It was that same sort of fear I felt from her. Much like earlier this morning, when she woke up with that nightmare. They looked at each other then back towards Kanna. She was still shaking and looking around nervously.

Poor little thing. Robin murmured.

---------------------------------------------

The farmer walked back into his house and looked at the calling card. Well at least it was a sale so he wasn't going to complain about that. But why the sudden leave? Oh well.

Better put them critters back in the barn. he supposed to himself. He went out and fetched the two horses he had brought out and lead them back into the barn. The second he walked to one of the stalls and opened it he gasped. In that one stall was an unconscious body.

The farmer yelled and ran to his friend's side. He shook his friend who started to groan. Roy, wake up! What happened?

Roy slowly opened his eyes but shut them again due to the mid day sun the shone in through the barn door and various windows. I dunno. I was getting some water for the horses when I was hit from behind. That's the last I remember.  
You okay though?

Roy nodded. Yeah. I'm good.

The farmer smiled. Strange about that couple that was just here, eh? Just running off like that.

Roy looked up at him cluelessly. Don't you remember? They just came here and bought-

Roy shook his head. John, I came out here this morning. I don't remember a thing after I blacked out.This morning? What are you talking about? it's just after 4. You were just ou-No I wasn't! I came in here at 7 and was hit in the back of the head when I was getting the water. I swear I've been out this whole time. Then you found me.

The farmer looked at his friend seriously. Then why on earth did I see you just minutes ago?

----------------------------------------------------

Watching the car drive off, Roy smirked. A daughter. Well I should've known. His hand came up to meet the right breast pocket of his shirt and began to fiddle with the fabric there. Just then his image began to waver and then the image of Roy vanished completely to reveal Lucifer holding a piece of paper in his hand clipped with a safety pin. The piece of paper read Roy.'

--------------------------------------------------

Robin asked as they drove home.

Masaru Takumi, the CEO of Takumi Enterprises. It's a Software company. Amon answered as he turned onto the on ramp for the Highway.

Why him? a big head of a company? We never had access to this man before and we can not be sure if he can be trusted.

Amon nodded. The only reason he's not dead is because he's paying off Solomon a pretty good sum according to what I was told.That would do it. Unfortunately what if they decide he's expendable?The man has back up plans apparently. One that stands so high on the corporate ladder is bound to have ties that will expose Solomon.And his coven?Apparently high hitters themselves but that is as much as I know.Look into it please. I really don't feel comfortable with our daughter being worshiped by old men that could be nothing more than petofiles.

Amon side glanced Robin then returned his attention to the road. Neither do I, which is why I don't want to bring her to the meeting.You're going? Robin questioned.

Amon nodded. We both are. We'll leave Kanna to my brother's care. We shouldn't be long.

Robin twisted her face slightly in distaste. He smokes and he's bound to corrupt her mind.I'll take my chances. I'm not about to drag her into a dangerous situation.I agree. Robin sighed. The rest of the drive back to town was in silence.

Robin asked.

He answered.

Robin took a few moments to figure out her words as he made a turn down a familiar street. They would be home soon. What do you think Maria truly meant when she called me hope?What do you think it means?I don't know. That's why I asked you.

They stopped at a light and he looked over at her, his face in it's usual mask. You have an answer within you. What is it?

Robin frowned slightly, He was being difficult and making her think more than what she actually wanted to. This was normal but sometimes she wished he'd stop that. I think that perhaps I was suppose to restore the rights of witches. At least that is what I thought at first all those years back. Now I'm not so sure. Some people I had talked to had thought I was purely for baby making, to restore the witch gene pool. Others expected me to subdue and stop Solomon all together and while it's a nice thought I'm just one person.

Amon looked up into the mirror and turned on his left turn signal. He looked in that direction of the turn. Rome wasn't built in a day, Robin. He answered and made the turn. I don't expect you to be anything or anyone other than yourself. That's all I ask of you. Robin smiled slightly at his words. He continued. The name Hope is rhetorical in your case. We really don't know exactly what Maria meant by it. If you were meant to make a difference in this world then your time will come eventually. No, I take that back just look in the back seat if you have any doubts about yourself. Robin did so only to meet the big bright eyes of her daughter. You gave life to a gorgeous little girl that will no doubt make a mark in the world. She is as much a part of you as she is me. The best of both of us and if we raise her right, her values will reflect our very selves, thus after we are long gone we will live on in her.

Robin blinked, that was one speech she had not been expecting. Then again when Amon talked about Kanna or herself anything was possible.

You are who you are, Amon said, and I honestly wouldn't change a thing. A small smile was evident on his face. A compliment, something that was rare but something Robin appreciated.

Thank you. She whispered. She noticed he took another left turn. Amon, this isn-We're being followed. He said plainly. Robin's eyes widened and she looked back to see a black car. Is Kanna buckled in tightly? He questioned.

Robin nodded. Yeah why?Hold on Robin. He said and floored the gas pedal once he turned again. Robin let out a small gasp as she held onto the seat.

You don't think it's Solomon do you?I don't know. Solomon would've attempted something by now.You think? Robin asked.

Possibly. Either way I'm not about to lead them to our place. And he took another sharp turn, the car tipping on its right rear and front wheels.

A squeal came from the back. Kanna obviously thought this was great fun.

A quick side glance from both parents at each other. Our daughter. they muttered and returned their attention to escaping their pursuer. The car behind them began to slow down as Amon sped up. He took a few more turns down various blocks until he was positive that they were no longer being followed. He scowled slightly as he checked the rear view mirror. He's gone.Lets go home before anything else happens.

Amon nodded and he got back on route. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the under ground parking of another apartment building. If they were still being followed then they would trick the bastard. They strolled out of the underground and onto the street. Just then they heard the honk of a horn and they looked to see a limo pulling up their street. It pulled up in front of them and came to a stop. The window rolled down to reveal an man in his late 40's Are you Amon and Robin? he asked.

--------------------------------------------------------

Amon had his arms folded and his legs were crossed as he sat next to Robin and a fussy Kanna. She wanted her dinner. Across from them sat Masaru Takumi. I'd like to know how you found us. Amon asked

Through contacts. was his answer.

Amon scowled. He knew that old man would rat him out that he was here.

Finding you was actually a lot more harder then what I thought though if that's any consolation. It took everything I had to track you down.

A chocked wail caught the grown-ups attention. Kanna was hungry and she wanted her food _now._ Robin reached into Kanna's bag and pulled out a cookie but it was only going to last so long. Frankly she was a little starved as well. Amon got the message. If you prefer a quiet ride to where ever we are going then you are best to find a place to get some food.We will be heading to my pent house. There is lots of food there for the little darling as there will for the rest of us. Masaru said.

I don't recall being asked to dinner. Amon stated.

I have the information you seek Mr Amon about what has happened at your home in Alberta as well as information about your daughter that you might find interesting.My daughter is my own business.Was it not for your daughter I do believe you'd still be on the run avoiding Solomon but enough of this, we will discuss things when we arrive at my house.

Thirty minutes later saw Kanna in a highchair being spoon fed peas and carrots and slivers of chicken by a maid. They had arrived at Masaru's Penthouse, a rather expensive affair with crystal and fancy furnishings everywhere. A baby's paradise for breaking things. The adults themselves where sitting down to a chicken dinner of their own and discussing various things about their businesses and worldly affairs in general. It was a common way to ease the air around them and was working, much to Amon's dismay.

I'll be sure to book there. It sounds like a place my sons and wife would enjoy.

Robin nodded to this. Shameless self promotion never hurt anyone, right?

You said you knew about Solomon. Amon started.

Masaru looked at him. That I do. I had more sources look into it and it seems they have figured or at least wrote you up as dead up until only a few days ago. No hunt has been called though and if me and my associates have a say it will remain that way.How could you and your people possibly hold that much power over such an organization. Robin asked.

Money my dear. Everything circles around money. The world's great evil. Solomon can either use or be used. We chose the latter. As long as they receive some sort of payment every once in a while they will do as we ask like a dog begging for a bone from its master. Some may see it the other way around as I am not a powerful witch but I am one none the less and that is reason enough for them to wipe out my existence.So Solomon is nothing more than an attack dog to you then. Amon figured out loud.

Quite correct but I simply use them for information, nothing more. If the need ever arouse though...You aren't afraid that they may bite back?Hardly, myself and the members of my coven have enough information to bring them out and open into the public, something they do not desire in the least.

Amon felt a warm presence within his mind. His eyes scanned over to Kanna who was painting the maid's dress with creme of carrots. Good, she was having fun. What do you know about the attack on our home?A Solomon member with a vendetta against the two of you and has hired another to carry out his dirty work. The only thing I truly know is that it is a man, some old goat, not wishing to get his hands dirty.

Robin looked at Amon. You don't think Juliano changed his mind, do you? she asked, her voice betraying how unsure she was.

Amon gave her a steady look but his eyes spoke to her I don't know.' What do you know about the hired help? he asked

Merely a name at the moment. Lucifer. A hunter of Solomon. An extremely secretive one. His information is hard to get out hands on.Never heard of him. Amon said. He looked over at Robin and he swore he saw her stiffen slightly. She saw him look her way and she shook her head. Must be from a branch somewhere in the Americas. she said.

Masaru spoke Either way he is your assassin. You would do well to keep your eyes peeled for any one suspicious around you.So he was the one that tried to shoot me back home? Robin asked

Masaru shook his head. No, that was another just paid to chase you out of Canada. Now that you are out in the open it is up to Lucifer to do the real work. He is going to have a rather hard time however if he who I suspect he is.How so? Amon asked.

Masaru pointed at Kanna who was sucking on one tiny fist. Amon made a distasteful look at the man. What was it that this man knew or thought' he knew about his little girl that he himself didn't know?

Are you willing to hear me out? Masaru asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

Amon gave a gruff sigh. his reply was as equally as rough.

What do you know about the Moon Goddess Diana?

Amon and Robin looked at one another with curious faces. They redirected their look back Masaru.

I know it's pagan mythology. Amon answered. Goddess of the Moon and such.Wrong and Right. Masaru answered. Yes, Diana is from pagan mytho and she is the goddess of the moon but merely a phase. Namely the waxing phase.What does this have to do with our daughter? Amon asked with an edge to his voice. He did not like his daughter being talked about.

I'm getting to that. Masaru answered. He turned to Robin. My dear girl, I am quiet aware of what you are capable of power wise and fertility wise. You can pass on your genetic code so your children have powers as well. Now I am not a member of your particular worship coven bu-My wife has other stalkers besides Solomon? ... great. Was Amon's simple, and blunt, remark into the ordeal.

I wouldn't call them stalkers. Like your daughter, the mother too has worshippers for whom she represents.And who would these two represent?It's arguable Mr Amon. Some believe that Robin represents Aradia, The queen of witches and the daughter of Diana and her lover, Lucifer. While your Daughter represents the great goddess herself. Diana. Some believe it's the very opposite.

Amon and Robin were both giving him a look that said You're a mad man' Masaru walked into another room and reemerged a moment later with a book. Robin caught a quick glance at the title as he passed by. Aradia: The Gospel of Witches by Charles Leland'

Diana had once roamed theses lands after the birth of her Daughter. Masaru mused. So we are told anyway. He scanned through the book. According to Leland: when Diana divided herself to create Darkness and Light, the Light was Lucifer. Diana used magic to charm and seduce Lucifer. She changed places with a cat and lay with her brother Lucifer, thus conceiving Aradia. Robin raised her eyebrow but said nothing. Myths were so strange yet... fascinating too.

Masaru continued Diana decided she liked magic and wanted to develop it. She disguised herself as a mortal woman and went to earth to teach magic and sorcery. She found that times were very hard. Many people were oppressed; so she decided to teach them magic so they could take care of themselves and protect themselves from their oppressors. Diana became very powerful and could not remain hidden. So Aradia was taught witchcraft by Diana and was bade to teach mortals on earth. He closed the book. This is just one of a few takes on Diana and her daughter. We do not, however, believe that this is why Diana left. My own coven's take is that when Diana divided herself to create light she created Aradia, not Lucifer or Dianus as we like to call him.

Kanna at that moment gave a blatant cry from her highchair. The adults looked her way, she looked their way. Another shrill cry came from her. Amon got up and retrieved her.

Why do you suppose she left? Robin asked as a curious 2 year old hand made an attempt to grab her hair and draw it into a small awaiting mouth.

She was killed. He said simply. By Lucifer himself.He finally got fed up.' Amon mused for a second. How so?The Catholics, the Christians, the believers of a sole God, or Solomon as we know them today.Solomon killed Diana? Robin in disbelief.

Yes and no. In the raising years as christianity became more of the norm, the Goddess and God, Diana and Dianus, fought to keep their religion alive and to stop Solomon from enslaving their own kind. The two disliked the idea of a sole god that was merely fictional. He could not be seen nor proved. He was vengeful and if one did not follow his way your soul was cast into Hell.

The peasants took fear from this and Solomon used Diana and Dianus's followers to help them along, labeling them as false idols of Satan. The people became scared and casted out the chosen children and the deities. Solomon however was not finished. They were not going to be happy until both Diana and Dianus were dead. So they called Dianus forward and convinced him that he was their Sole god and that his lover Diana knew this and hid the truth from him because she wanted full power. Dianus became jealous and enraged at Diana's supposed treachery and killed her. Many tired to convince Dianus that what was said was untrue but he believed none of them. Then Aradia, being Diana's other half and like a daughter to Dianus, or his actual daughter depending on your coven, told him that it could never be so that Diana thought of him as her equal and would have no reason to keep such secrets of power from him. That the people who came and confessed before she had did tell the truth. Dianus believed only her and promptly died of a broken heart.How sad. Robin said.

Masaru nodded and continued. In revenge for her parents, Aradia killed the leader of Solomon at the time. John the Baptist. As a result the bible labeled her as a corruption of Herodias and identified her with Diana as well to continue to shame Diana's name. The long term result was that Aradia was exiled from society and went into hiding once Solomon started hunting her. In hiding she became known as La Bella Pellegrina, The beautiful pilgrim. She taught thieves, outcasts, slaves and other witches the ways of her mother before her and showed them how to pray to her spirit before she died of old age.Not one for happy endings, were they? Amon said as Kanna now to to using his finger as a soother, sucking on it and slowly falling asleep.

The war didn't end there. Diana came back to continue the fight with Dianus.How so? Robin asked.

Masaru opened the book once more and quoted a passage. ...Then Diana went to the Fathers of the Beginning, to the Mothers, the Spirits who were before the first spirit, and lamented unto them that she could not prevail with Dianus. And they praised her for her courage; they told her that to rise she must fall; to become the chief of goddesses she must become a mortal.So Diana becomes a mortal and then what? Amon asked.

To put it simply, she and her lover and they continue the fight against Solomon.

Amon narrowed his eyes. He wasn't buying this and he didn't like the idea of his daughter running off and fighting a pointless battle.

Masaru went on. Every 500 years Diana is reborn under the full moon during the time known as the Lunar Triad when the moon's orbit is dramatically closer to the earth for three days and three nights. She is usually born to the first witch parents of that triad. Last time the Triad was promptly around July I believe from the 13th to the 15th two years ago.

Robin looked at Amon. He know what she was thinking but was not about to give any indication of Kanna's birth date.

So you are saying our daughter will grow up to continue the fight. Amon stated. He felt like he wanted to hit something or namely someone. That man sitting in front of him, that man telling Amon of his daughter's supposed future seemed like an excellent target.

Masaru shrugged. Maybe, maybe not. What I've told you has been told down from my family for some time now and it could very well be a fable. Most of us believe that Diana herself is nothing more than a peacekeeping witch since her powers are relatively harmless.You know possibly of her powers, what she possess by way of the craft? Amon asked.

Ah yes, the lil Diana is an interesting one. Her powers derive from the moon and stars. Solomon has labeled Diana's reincarnations as Celestial or Lunar witches. One of a kind, no other like her. Her powers are harmless mainly. They couldn't hurt a living soul.She has telekinesis. It's anything but harmless. Amon said.

Then surely she has gained that from you. In order to protect herself her offensive powers are usually inherited from the father. If her father does not have an offensive power then the mother's power will be taken. It's a Diana and Dianus thing. One protects the other and so forth. I never paid much attention to that part of the legend. Masaru mused to himself. As for further powers you will soon notice that her Telekinetic powers will branch off to all powers of the mind from Telepathy to Visionary. Her Celestial powers will be connected with Time and Space meaning she can manipulate time to her will. To what extent, I don't know. The Lunar powers all depend of the moon phases and what goddess represents the phase at the time.But I thought you said Diana was the main goddess? Robin said.

No dear, she is one most highly looked upon and is the one to return, but like I said, she merely controls a phase. There are three other goddesses for the other phases. Her sisters. Amon said. He wanted to get straight to the point.

Umbera, the goddess of Darkness and Ruler of the New moon. During this phase your daughter's powers are actually rendered null. All she will have is her telekinesis. It will be her most vulnerable time and that is usually when Solomon struck her predecessors.

Next is Diana, Goddess of the poor and oppressed and ruler of the Waxing moon. Her Lunar and Celestial powers will be weak but will be sufficient enough to protect her. Any spiritual magic she learns over time will be strongest during this phase.

Spiritual magic? Robin asked.

Forms of divination like star reading, tarot, certain rituals to invoke spiritual protection.

Robin just nodded. Masaru continued on.

Losna, Great Mother, goddess of power and light and ruler of the Full moon. Kanna will have full access to her multitude of powers. She will be strongest during this time and her magic connected to time will be so strong that she could possibly time travel from what I have been told.

Lastly there is Manea, Goddess of the night and its spirits, ruler of the Waning moon. Kanna's spiritual powers will be in full swing once more as will her Telekinetic powers since her Celestial and Lunar magic will start to fade.

Amon sighed as he readjusted Kanna in his arms. What I'd like to know is why you think my daughter is some all mighty goddess. All you have told us so far is stories.I thought you might say that. Masaru said and got up from his chair. Please, follow me to the library, I'd like to show you both something.

Robin and Amon followed and were lead the the darkened library that Masaru had retrieved his book from earlier. He flicked on the light and stepped to the side. Look on my wall. he said.

Amon and Robin's eyes nearly fell out of their heads. On the wall was a huge painting of a goddess dressed in a white and blue renaissance grown with a blue hooded cape billowing behind her in the wind. Her skin was pale, her figure small but her posture and face held so much strength that it felt like she was staring you down. Her facial expression was solemn and thoughtful and spoke of wisdom, but that's not what had caught the two parents off their guard. It had been her eyes and hair. Her yiolet-grayish eyes and her long flowing silver hair. Robin looked down to the painting's gold plaque on the dark cherry wood frame. It read simply Diana'

Masaru looked at them. So, convinced yet? he asked.

-------------------------------------------------------

A limo pulled up outside Robin and Amon's apartment. The two stepped out and watched as the car drove off before turning to head in.

Robin looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. She still wasn't able to grasp the fact of who her baby might truly was.

A moon Dea... Robin mouthed.

Amon scowled and in a gruff voice he said She is no such thing Robin. It is merely a fantasy for some sick delusional old men that have nothing better to do. It is best just to forget it.How can I Amon? you heard all the evidence yourself. Born the night of the Lunar triad. Her looks, her multiple crafts that Takumi had pin pointed perfectly, even your own hidden power, your seed which she had gained and had awoken within her. How can you ignore it? Are you still bitter about...' Robin left her thoughts at that and gazed down at the sleeping baby. She smiled softly.

Amon himself was pondering the subject as well. Masaru's words came back to him.

_Umbera, the goddess of Darkness and Ruler of the New moon During this phase your daughter's powers are actually rendered null. All she will have is her telekinesis. It will be her most vulnerable time and that is usually when Solomon struck her predecessors._

Next is Diana, Goddess of the poor and oppressed and ruler of the Waxing moon. Her lunar and celestial powers will be weak up will be sufficient enough to protect her. Any spiritual magic she learns over time will be strongest during this phase.

Losna, Great Mother, goddess of power and light and ruler of the Full moon. Kanna will have full access to her multitude of powers. she will be strongest during this time and her magic connected to time will be so strong that she could actually time travel.

Lastly there is Manea, Goddess of the night and its spirits, ruler of the Waning moon. Kanna's spiritual powers will be in full swing once more as will her Telekinetic powers since her celestial and Lunar magic will start to fade.

He shook his head. How could Kanna be all these in one? As for her powers, he knew that they were going to grow over time but with this new information that, though he had yet to confirm, was told to him he felt the old fear of her being able to keep control rise again. When she grew up would she go galavanting off to pick a fight with Solomon? No, he didn't want that, he wouldn't let her. He wanted her to be normal as possible, to understand that there are other things more important that continue a losing battle, to understand that not all wars can be won as much as you'd like them to. He would not let his little girl put herself in that sort of danger. He would rather die first.

_But if she truly is a living peacekeeper as Masaru said though, why am I still worrying?'_ Surely Kanna would understand the consequences of doing such a rash and foolish thing. He had stories of his own life that he could tell her about such things. He shook his head, he didn't really want to think about it. He already knew that answer. He was her father. If his little girl was destined for some type of dangerous life it would be natural that he wanted to protect her, keep her from harms way. He would follow.

click

Amon walked back into the apartment, removing the key from the lock. Robin was at his heels while cradling a sleeping Kanna gently in her arms. He was quick to remove his blazer and then turned to Robin and take Kanna from her. Robin blinked in slight surprise. Amon looked at her. I'll put her to bed. Was all he said. Robin nodded and headed off to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Amon walked into the little makeshift nursery which consisted of a desk that doubled for a change table and place for her clothes. An old crib that had ironically been his when he had been her age and finally an old rocking chair that had belonged to his mother. He flicked on a small table lamp that rested on the desk and a soft yellow glow partially lit the room, the corners still remaining slightly shadowed.

The room itself was small, it could barely be called a room at all. It had a window seat to the far side of the wall, opposite of the door. Kanna's crib to the left wall and the desk to the right wall. The chair was in the far right corner close to the window. The walls were a light tan with a teddy bear wall sticker next to her crib. The ceiling was a yellowish white. It needed to be repainted. Now that he thought of it, so did the rest of the room. If they were going to be staying here for a while he would do this room much like Kanna's nursery at home. Blue walls with a night time theme on the ceiling with a cow jumping over the moon.

Amon acted surprised as he looked down at the now awake little girl in his arms. you scared me. He chuckled.

It only works once. He commented gently to her and set her on the desk to change her into her pajamas.

Robin set the kettle on the gas stove. One flicker from her green eyes and the burner came alive. She leaned back against the opposite counter of stove to watch it. Pyrokenetic abilities sure saved on matches. She brought her arms up to hold herself slightly and closed her eyes. What a day it had been. So much information to be digested and neither Robin nor Amon knew how much of it could actually be true. This new resource of information Masaru Takumi seemed like a nice man but he also seemed strange to her. The information he held of her daughter was actually very unnerving. She would have to make sure that she asked Nagira about Takumi's reliability.

Absent mindedly she strolled towards the fridge and opened it to retrieve a baby bottle of watered down apple juice. It had become habit now that Kanna was put to bed with a bottle of watered down juice. It saved both her and Amon the misery of waking up in the middle of the might because Kanna would be hungry. She walked towards the room and leaned into the half open door. She paused there, her heart caught in her throat. It was not often she saw what she was witnessing now, not that her company was minded then, but she preferred just to stand back and watch as another moment between father and daughter unfolded.

Amon was seated in the rocking chair with Kanna bundled up against him, her sleepy head resting on his chest. His eyes stared in thought across the room from where he sat, rocking slightly. His arms visibly tightened around her small body and he brought his face down to lean against her soft silvery haired head. His eyes, still full of thought, closed slowly and he breathed a heavy sigh.

Amon gently rubbed of his cheek against Kanna's baby soft hair to reassure himself that she was still there. He didn't know what had come over him so suddenly but as he was about to stash Kanna in her crib he felt a sudden sense of loss and quickly opted for resting in the rocker with her, holding her tight, and Kanna didn't seem to refuse to this either.

He knew Masaru's words shook him. He'd be lying to say they didn't but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that his little one would grow up and run off to fight a battle not really worth fighting, or so he thought. What if she got into trouble? What if she got in over her head? or worse, What if she got hurt? The worst scenario came to his mind. Kanna becoming the hunted.

No he wouldn't think like that, he wouldn't allow it to happen. Ever. Whatever Masaru's coven thought of his daughter and what she was destined for would be thrown out the window. He was not about to let her put herself in harms way, he was not going to allow a repeat of the past. He was not going to stand idly by and watch as his daughter became an insane monster in which his mother had only to end up being ridden with bullet holes. He would not allow those with filthy hands hunt her down mercilessly day in and day out. He would not allow harm of any sorts come to his daughter. Unlike his mother and father, he would be there. He would not lose her. Just like he would be there for Robin, he would be there for Kanna and he would make sure of it no matter what the costs.

Still... That feeling of loss and abandonment had not disappeared.

Please... don't leave me. He whispered softly into the tiny ear of the sleeping babe.

Robin watched from the doorway. Her features soft and sad. She knew how he felt because she felt exactly the same way.

--------------------------------------------------------

Amon sat on the edge of the bed, his back to his lover. He was completely lost in thought. He hadn't even thought to undress yet. He hardly heard the covers ruffle slightly as a small weight moved towards him. He felt something lean against him.

His gaze wondered over his shoulder to meet Robin's. Her green eyes looked at him with concern. It was nothing more than a fable, and that painting- His voice cut her off. He paused a moment, apparently thinking what he was going to say. Admit to it. You believed him as well.

Robin shrugged and leaned into his back more so. Maybe, some of what he said was to- he finished for her. Robin nodded. He gave a gruff sigh. That's just it, and it unnerved me.Me to. Robin answered. What are you going to do about it?

He turned a little this time to face her more. What do you mean? he asked. She leaned back to sit up, the bed sheets resting at her waist of her nude form. I mean about letting her go. Robin said.

Amon's eyes couldn't help but drift if only for a mere second before shooting up to meet her gleaming emerald eyes. He sighed once more and looked down at his lap. He clenched his fist. His voice was still gruff when he answered I don't know.Yes you do. Robin corrected. You never let me out before hand when we were being hunted, and in truth, we still are. If our daughter left to go fight you would never allow it.

Amon brought his gaze moreso to the wall now, it was as though he refused to look at Robin. She scowled slightly You know I'm right. He nodded to her statement.

But I don't things would happen that way. He told her. She cocked her head slightly. What do you mean? He looked at her then, this time the smallest of grins graced his lips. I said it before to you tonight. She is the best of both of us but she will also be the worst. With any luck she will probably have your persistence, my attitude and our stubbornness.You're right. she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. Robin smirked. I know she will have all that, it's just how it will be.

His eyes drifted back to the floor. How are you so certain?

Her smirk only increased into something more cheeky. Mother's intuition. Even so though... if she does go off and fight I know one thing will be certain. His eyes moved back to her, and she leaned into him again, resting her chin on top of his shoulder. You won't let her fight it alone and neither will I.

He closed his eyes and let a breath out through his nose then leaned his head slightly against hers. You're right. I'd rather have someone take my life before I let her go out and fight alone. Robin nodded slightly and the couple stayed like that for a long moment just to let their thoughts ease and today sink in.

Robin asked after a moment of quiet. He gave a sound that he heard her. Why are we even talking about this when we are not sure it's even going to happen or if it's true.I don't know. he sighed then moved to pull his shirt off. A moment later, dressed in his sleeping pants, he was settled in bed, Robin huddled near him but not actually touching him. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep but his thoughts continued to drift.

1 in the morning turned to 1:34 and then 2:10 A.M. Amon was still not asleep as much as he tried to.

Mmm, why aren't you asleep yet? came the sleep muffled voice of Robin beside him.

To many things on my mind. He answered. Go back to sleep.

Robin opened her eyes and looked up at him. What's on your mind....Nothing, just go back to sleep.

Robin cuddled up to his side. The feeling of her body sent a shiver up his spine. The silence of the night filled the room once more and once more Robin broke it, remembering something earlier from the day. You still blame yourself for what happened in Ireland, don't you? Robin felt him stiffen.

Lets not talk about it-No Amon. Robin said in her soft voice. I don't want you blaming yourse-Robin, please. Amon said, perhaps a little to harshly when he felt Robin flinch.

He sighed.

Outside in the cool night air shadows moved silently about, hiding within each other, with deadly intentions.

The moon light above gleaming off the metal objects each shadow held. Sniper riffles.

Robin moved her lithe little body over Amon's and dropped kisses on his lips. I don't - like seeing you - in such an awful mood. Robin said between kisses.

Amon grasped her hips in his hands and kissed her back each time she dropped another peck to his lips. He grinned. You know something amazing? he said in a low ruff voice.

Mmm, what? Robin asked with a small smirk as she leaned her forehead on his.

The fact that you've bared a baby yet you've still been able to keep this amazing figure.

Robin blinked... then laughed a good whole hardy laugh and she rolled off of him. Amon your horrible. Most wo- whoa... Robin stopped in her tracks as Amon slipped under the covers to start favoring her back. She gave a little gasp and soon followed through with a moan of content as she was rolled to her back so he could continue on her stomach. He continued kissing up to her neck. Upon hearing another gaspy breath come from her throat he smiled a little and nibbled her ear lope a bit before saying what was that you were saying dear?

Robin moved slightly when he stopped, she looked at him through half lidded eyes that were beginning to become clouded with pleasure. Huh? Oh, nothing.

One of his arms drew her back down under him as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

The barrels of many guns pointed at the darkened window of an apartment building. The inhabitants behind the paned glass window were completely unaware of the goings-on just outside as they continued the graceful dance of the night.

Oh, Hmmph, Amon. Robin said as she was covered by her lover's body. Amon couldn't figure when those sleeping pants of his had been discarded.

A tender kiss shared between the two had instantly rendered Robin's body useless, she had even lost control of her thoughts as Amon's soul poured into her very being.

A cold eye looked through the lens and took aim.

Their tongues danced with one another; their bodies moved in perfect sync. It seemed like the night was singing for them, singing their love song, and they were dancing softly to it.

click

Her body felt amazing against his like the finest silk the world could offer. It was beyond compare. She was like a drug and he was heavily addicted to her. Good Lord she was literally intoxicating.

she breathed. 

God how he loved her voice. He loved how she sang it. He wanted to hear it again.

He breathed softly into her ear, say it again. he nearly pleaded as he continued to moved slowly above her withering form.

Glass shattered, Robin shrieked and suddenly flew off the bed as bullets rained down through the window. Amon had thrown Robin over him and down to the floor landing with him on top of her. Robin held on tightly to his shoulders as the bullets continued their relentless assault on their room.

Then they stopped. Kanna began to cry.

Robin, quickly, get to Kanna and go to the front door, I'll meet you there. Amon instructed.

she nodded and scurried out on hands and knees then bolted for the baby's room. Amon reached behind him to grab his sleeping pants and shirt that had been discarded earlier.

Another shower of bullets rained though the window and Amon froze as the bullets now began to punch holes through the walls with this second assault. The attack stopped. Whoever was ever firing at them needed to reload. Amon took this chance to rush for the dresser, tear open a drawer and pull out a nightshirt of Robin's before fleeing the room. A second later and Amon would've been pumped full of lead.

Amon literally threw his clothes on him as he bolted for the door. He reached for Robin and took the miserable toddler from her arms and handed her a night shirt. Amon opened the coat closet and grabbed a duffle bag and baby bag that was sitting there. Their past, when they had been on the run day to day, had taught them always to be prepared and to bring the essentials and pack light.

Robin took hold of Kanna and her little bag while Amon readied his gun and shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder. Robin reached for the knob when Amon stopped her by placing his hand on hers. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

Get behind me. He said. She did as she was told, instinctively holding Kanna closer to her. Staying behind the door, Amon turned the doorknob and opened the it slightly. Nothing. He threw himself out, gun forward and ready to shoot on sight. Nothing. He looked up and down the hallway. Nothing.

He signaled to her and they ran out and towards the elevator. Amon looked up at the floor indicator. The elevator was already moving upward. They're in the elevator. He said and they took off towards the stairs. Amon opened the door and paused. He could hear footsteps racing up the stairs. He closed the door. They're in there too. He looked around. There had to be another way of escape because as it stood the young family was surrounded.

Will Robin, Amon and Kanna escape with their lives or will harm befall them! What's the deal with this Dea thing anyway! Is Kanna truly who Masaru makes her out to be? Find out next time!

TBC...

**Answer this question: ** Lucifer's power is obviously illusions. From religious terms and readings, what am I playing on?

Hint: The answer is found in the book of Revelations.

Answer in your review. If you don't know it, that's fine but please leave a comment. I do so very much love it when you leave one :)

Finally, There will be no update next week. I've been consistant for 5 weeks straight and I need a rest. I owe that much to myself. So the week after next will I will update.

**Review, Comment or Question!**


	7. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

**AN:** Man, it's GREAT to be back. That break was very much needed! I'd like to thank those that did review. And this story has 1,256 hits! So why are my reviews not reflecting this? To reviewers you will be receiving something special soon either a visual preview of the sequel or a preview of my WHR comic.

University is back in session but I will remain consistent. The answer to my question I asked in the previous chapter will be posted within the next 2 chapters because I wanna see if you can figure it out. I'll be playing with it again so get ready. To make up for the evil cliffy from last time, I made this chapter a little fluffy. Next chapter though, the gloves are off! It's time to get serious and adventurous! And action as well. So enjoy this last bit of fluff cause after this everything is going to hell. Finally, someone said they liked the Q&A at the end and wished more would do it. Very much noted. Q&A as usual, also, ask Amon, Robin or Kanna a question in your review. Answers will be in the next chapter.

**Chapter 6  
The Lion Sleeps Tonight  
**

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But i sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
TO deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night  
Butterfly Kisses - Bob Carlisle

----------------------------------

**Last time: **Robin, Amon were rudely interrupted from their love making by gun fire on their apartment. They grabbed Kanna and sought to escape but the stairs and elevator are full of soldiers heading for them! They are trapped! will they escape!

---------------------------------

They were surrounded and didn't know a means of escape. The snipers continued to bolt up the stairs and pile in the elevator to reach the floor Amon and Robin resided. They invaded the floor in perfect sync, ready to take on the witch family.  
...  
...  
But they were not there. Amon and Robin had vanished.

Lu walked out from the elevator. It seems I have underestimated my prey. They don't just die. He grinned cheekishly. No matter, He muttered. I will study them more and come up with a more _creative_ solution.

Amon helped Robin down the fire escape. They had retreated into a neighbor's apartment after waking them up and making a quick explanation that someone was trying to kill them. It had been an old lady that resided there ever since Amon had lived in that apartment. She was more than pleased to oblige upon seeing young Kanna. The old woman did not, however, hold back her remarks on how rude people could be by coming to her door so late at night and literally barging in.

They took a long detour to their car that was parked in the parkade a few blocks down and took off into the night.

It seems Solomon has found us. Robin pointed out as she leaned on her arm that she had against the door.

You think? he said with slight sarcasm. Robin glanced at him, her eyes saying don't start that.' He sighed. We were careless. I should've known better.An honest mistake. We didn't think they'd figure japan out so quickly nor your place.No, Robin. Amon breathed. It's to easy. Even that would be my first guess.Okay so where do we go now? The next obvious place?

Amon smirked. Exactly. I've got an idea.

Robin looked at him as though he were nuts. Need you really have asked? He glanced at her.

We're going to get your brother killed one of these days. Robin sighed and returned her attention to the road, head leaning in her hand. She yawned.

I would think that would be doing the world a favor. Amon joked lightly to ease the situation. Robin just smiled as she closed her eyes. Be nice. she scolded.

Amon looked in the rear view mirror. He was not being followed. Good. His view was drawn down to the miserable toddler in the back seat. I know little one.

----------------------------------------------

Oh what is it! Nagira asked in a disgruntled voice as he opened his front door. He blinked once... twice. Oh! well uh- hello?

Starring at him from the door was a displeased Amon and Robin and a toddler determined to hide herself in her father's coat. Nagira smiled. Let me guess. Insomnia decided to stay for tea and cake?Guess again. Amon said hotly and walked on past Nagira with Robin in toe.

You two just can't die, can you? Nagira said. He received a very strange look from the both of them. So you came to ol' Nagira to make everything better, right? Amon answered.

Nagira asked.

We came here to sleep. I all ready have a place in mind. I just won't be able to reach anyone until tomorrow.You don't say. Nagira crossed his arms. Well it's nice to know I can be of some use. Yes, Nagira hotels are always open for business. He looked directly at his brother We just like our customers to call for reservations first.Think of it as a deed for the greater good. was Amon's reply.

Greater good. Nagira repeated. Right. Well then I bid you both goodnight.Thank you Nagira. Robin's soft voice chimed in.

Nagira turned and smiled at Robin Hey, for my sister-in-law, anything. He paused and smirked After all it's for the greater good'.

Robin smirked as though to say sure, right' and turned to Amon who was going through their bags. Kanna had been placed on the floor and she was through a fit. She was miserable and Robin had to guess that these feelings were not her own but Amon's.

Amon, you may be able to hide your moods from me but you can't hide them from her. Robin pointed out. Amon turned to see Kanna squirming on the ground, whining and whimpering. It's not me. Amon answered. Robin crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. Then I'm going upstairs to bed to get some sleep. She looked at her daughter then up at Amon You two can stay down here and be miserable together if you like and with that she turned and headed to what had been her room when she was a refugee 4 years ago.

Amon set his hands on his hips as he watched Robin retreat for the rest of the night. He looked down at Kanna who had suddenly decided to stop her fit. Robin had been right, up until 10 seconds ago he was feeling miserable and Kanna had picked up on that. Now she was fine and staring up at him with those grayish violet eyes of hers.

We really are quite and odd pair aren't we? He asked her with a slight smirk.

Kanna blinked.

Amon reached into the Kanna's bag pulling out a bottle. He didn't know why but the little one refused to be weaned from it. She had sippy cups that she used but she used those on her own terms. He shook his head. Come on, whirlwind. He called her by nickname and started for the office kitchen. Kanna rolled herself over and gingerly propped herself up from the floor and toddled after her father occasionally taking the tumble. Kanna was by far anything but graceful.

---------------------------------

Robin awoke slowly to the morning sun beaming down on her. She arose from her bed and smoothed out her rumbled nightshirt. She looked to her side where Amon and Kanna were to sleep. No one there. Had he already gotten up? Robin looked partially confused. Had Amon even come to bed? now that she thought about it, she had been a bit crabby after having to flee, their moment' shattered by bullets. She needed to apologize. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned down to get her clothes from the duffle bag an-... wait Where's the bag? Robin asked herself. She stood up, the shirt draping down to her shins. She looked over the railing but still saw no sign of her husband, child or the duffle bag.

Robin flopped back into the bed and gave a rather loud sigh. Amon never came up last night which meant she would have to do down to the office to get her clothes. Reluctantly she got up and trudged downstairs into the office. However when she opened the door she was slightly surprised to see Mika and Nagira standing only a few feet away looking at something. Robin crossed her arms along her chest and went to stand next to them to see what they were starring at. Her eyes widened, this is certainly something she hadn't been expecting.

Mika finally spoke up. That is either the most precious thing I've ever seen-Or the ugliest piece of office furniture in the world Nagira finished for her as he scratched the back of his head, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

It seemed that Amon and Kanna had not made it up to the bedroom after all. Instead they had both collapsed on the couch, Kanna curled up on her father's chest and Amon was sprawled out on the office couch in his coat and sleep wear, his face in full blown 5'o clock shadow, sleeping peacefully.

Mika looked at them distastefully. He'll scare the customers away. Get him out of here. Nagira chuckled as Robin walked up to him and promptly shook Amon awake. He was greeted to the sight of Robin smiling gently. Up, you fell asleep down here. was his only response before standing up and starting to the upstairs room, Kanna securely tucked in his arms and coming half awake.

Nagira chuckled. You know I didn't think it humanly possible but you actually look scarier _now_ than you do in the day or at night. How does Robin wake up in the morning without becoming traumatized?

At this Amon glared at his brother and Kanna, feeling her father's displeasure, mimicked her father's facial gesture to perfect tee. Nagira blinked. he whispered as he watched his brother and niece head upstairs while Robin fetched their bags to go upstairs and change.

-------------------------------------------

There were police cars with their lights flashing, as were a fire truck and an ambulance as Miho and Sakaki pulled up to the crime scene in their separate vehicles. Sakaki whistled as he lifted the visor on his helmet and leaned back a little on his bike to survey the damage done to an upper floor apartment.

The attack had just been reported to them and they were called in to investigate with the police after finding some odd shell casings, or to be more precise, witch killing bullets.

Miho wouldn't show it but she was in a complete panic. She knew the apartment was Amon's and that's where the young family had been staying.

I wonder who the unlucky bugger was to get that? Sakaki voiced.

Miho wasn't going to stand for sitting around so instead she got out of her vehicle and headed into the apartment and to the upper floor where the crime scene had taken place.

Oh god I hope they're okay.' Miho wondered as she began to fast walk towards the stairs. She was at a near jog by the time she reached them and took the stairs two to three at a time.

When she had reached the immediate floor she rushed to the apartment and walked in. She flashed her badge quickly at the officers standing guard and quickly started looking around the apartment from any signs that Amon, Robin and Kanna had gotten out safely.

There was no one here, at least no bodies were found. a Constable spoke as he approached Miho.

No blood?

The Constable shook his head. None that we could find, mame. From what we could tell the residence where able to get out and take their kid with them and the Constable took the initiative to point out how they had come to such a conclusion.

Thank you, Constable Miho said and walked into the bedroom that Robin and Amon had slept in.

She wasn't going to take his words at face value until she saw' for herself. 4 years without the orbo had been a good thing. Her powers were strengthening and had been since they had stopped using the disgusting substance. Miho frowned. Zaizen had been a very sick man. He needed witch DNA to make orbo, okay, sure. One could obtain DNA via saliva or stands of hair. It didn't take much but Zaizen had opted for the whole witch. He tortured them even in death... but had those witches really been dead? She shook her head and placed her hand on the unmade bed and closed her eyes.

Her power seeped through her being, gathering the left over human will that had been left behind to play a short movie within her head. Love, the two had been in the heat of the moment, Robin suddenly hits the floor and Amon covers her as bullets rain through the window, both escape the room.

Miho opened her eyes, there was part of the story, she was pretty sure she knew were to get the last part. She headed straight into Kanna's make shift nursery and rested her hand against the pillow. Once again, allowing her magic to play a movie in her head she was able to grab a picture of Robin coming in, picking up the child and fleeing. Miho was about to pull back when something else hit her full force. It almost felt like a mental punch.

_A farm with a black and white pony. An old man that seemed to cause unreasonable terror to young Kanna. It was as though she knew he was not good. Suddenly the man before her transformed into what seemed like a shadow and that shadow was holding Kanna over the edge of a waterfall.. . No it wasn't a waterfall, this was man made, this was a dam, a dam she had never seen before. A gun shot, a cry of pain and Kanna was dropped over the edge._

Miho's eyes shot open in terror. What was that? Surely that had not happened, no, it felt more like some sort of nightmare. Miho rubbed her temples, she had never experienced something like that before in her career nor in her life.

Sakaki walked up next to her. You okay? he asked.

Yeah, just a powerful reading, that all. she assured him.

He nodded. An old lady from down the hall confirms that the people here got out safely; says they used her fire escape. Sakaki explained. Miho nodded, smiling slightly. I'm going to keep looking around. Sakaki said and walked out of the nursery.

Miho placed a hand to her chest, visibly relieved to hear that they had indeed gotten out alive. Whether they had gotten out unharmed was another matter but they had gotten out alive. Miho frowned, it was time to find out who had attacked their friends and she was more than positive that it was an inside job from Solomon. Figured those idiots would go behind the STN-J's backs as well as disobey Juliano's orders not to hunt his grand daughter.

Miho paused. But what if Juliano had - ... She shook her head. She wouldn't think like that, not right now at least. She had heard about Juliano from a letter from Robin when when the young woman was pregnant. Miho could never reply, there was never a return address nor was their really a name as two whom the letter was from but Miho had always known they had been from Robin. Especially when she had received Kanna's baby picture after they had arrived in Canada and there _was_ a return address. Miho grinned to herself, she was sure Robin never had told Amon about the letters, but then again, maybe he knew.

Putting the thought aside, Miho decided to question the old lady that had allowed the young family to escape.

-------------------------------------------

Masaru sat in his office at Takumi Enterprises; staring that the TV screen in his office as a local news cast relayed information about a mysterious shooting that had happened during the night.

flick

He turned the tv off and raising his clasped hands to rest his elbows on the desk in front of him, he leaned on his hands and closed his eyes in thought.

Damn it, it's already begun. he sighed. He opened his eyes slightly to stare at his office phone. It was only a moment before it rang. He picked it up the receiver, pressed the speaker phone button and set it down again. I take it you saw the report too.Yes, I have. came a wise old voice from the other end. You tried to reach me earlier.I did. Masaru said. Where are you headed? he asked and turned his chair to the side to stare out his large office windows.

I'm on my way there.They won't be there. He got to them all ready. Masaru said.

Is that so? How come?Because they are here.I see.

There was silence between Masaru and the wise old voice. Finally the old voice spoke. There is something I would like to confirm down here then. I want to make sure it is who we think it is.Talk to their farm hand that's running the joint right now. His name is Tim. I'll make sure my old colleague knows to be expecting you.I will. Thank you and good day. the old voice spoke and hung up.

Masaru grinned slightly. Help was now on the way. If he had his way, that young family currently stranded in Japan would be going back home where they belonged by the end of the week.

------------------------------------------------

There was soft sounds of small ocean waves riding up the the sandy shore and withdrawing back into the blue abyss. The smell of the salty air mixing with the warm winds that blew across the bay could easily relax the soul.

Further up the beach were some rocky cliffs adorned by dry grasses and weeds that grew there and atop the very cliffs that cut the beach off were small yellow and white lodges with little rustic red roofs.

This was Studio Nada, Oceanview Cottages in Ibaraki. A place of recreation, relaxation, forests on the far side of the cottages opposite of the beach and lastly endless sandy beaches for as far as the eye could see.

Today was a cloudless day with the sun beaming brightly over head. The sea side wind made the hot day tolerable. Several families were on the beach either barbecuing, fishing or just enjoying the sounds of this tourist attraction that seemed like ages away from the busy zoo known as Tokyo. Everyone was here just for a good time.

The thudding sound of heavy hooves hitting sand was the only warning many passers by got before two horses sped by various residence of the lodging, kicking up sand and sea spray all the way for about half a mile before slowing at the command of their riders.

I can't believe you. Robin's soft voice accused him in slight amusement and astonishment as she rode next to Amon who had a hold of Kanna in front of him.

I thought you'd like a bit of nostalgia. He commented simply.

You know that is not what I'm thinking. We're being hunted Amon, why here at some tourist resort? Why aren't we in hiding at one of Nagira's contacts, or in a cheap apartment or even Walled City might be- Amon held up his hand to silence Robin. She pouted at him slightly and gave him a skeptical look as she crossed her arms. she insisted.

Think about what you just said for a second Robin. Amon said. Robin raised her eyebrow a little higher. Keep talking. she said.

You said it yourself. Why a tourist attraction. Why not Walled City? Why not some shabby run down place from one of Nagira's endless little connection of cronies. It's to obvious. You're thinking like a hunter Robin, where would the witches be? in the most deserted and, most often than not, undesirable place. So we head for a place they wouldn't think to look. he paused and looked ahead of him then back at Robin For now at least.Thank you. Amon looked at her. Robin smiled lightly I would've hurt you if you had dragged your daughter into a shabby place or walled city.Why do I have this feeling that you'd burn the place down anyway?

Robin's smile turned into an all out smirk. That's scary. You know me well. she commented and urged her mount forward.

Amon shook his head and looked down at the silver haired toddler in his lap. Like I would put you in such a situation. he remarked and followed Robin's lead. I also believe someone was near tears at the thought of home. he said loud enough for Robin to here.

She looked over at him with gentle eyes You're to good to us.

Amon grinned. Anything for his girls. he asked. Robin nodded.

As they continued their way to the cottage, that particular part of Amon's mind that was down right mean and evil spotted an very nasty sight. A woman that was, by far, the largest woman he had ever seen. An easy 350 pounds, perhaps more, laying on the beach in a bikini sunbathing. Part of him, the nice part felt bad for her. The evil part though was the one that sang in his mind Quick, Someone call green peace. There's a beached whale.

Kanna's eyes lit up. Mama! Beech wale! she pointed at the large woman.

Oops' Amon thought.

Robin looked at him in absolute horror. 

Amon didn't waste a beat, he was out of there in a second flat, horse galloping all the way. Robin hazarded a glance at the woman, she hadn't heard Kanna to Robin's great relief. It seemed the woman was listening to an ipod.

She shook her head she sighed and then took off after them.

----------------------------------------

A white Rolls Royce drove along the expanse of a tree lined dirt road heading towards Banff Mountain Ranches.

Wise old eyes studied and surveyed the incredible landscape. Amongst the farm and visitor cabins in the distance were nothing but acres and acres of grasslands bordered by thick forests of nearly every tree imaginable. The snow covered Rockies beyond the forest made this cozy place seem like something that had jumped out of a picture frame. The passenger of the car could easily see why anyone would be drawn to such a beautiful place, yet it had not looked as beautiful as this when he had first seen it over the internet. The pictures that the realtor had posted on the estate site had done this place no justice.

The car pulled into the main driveway just outside of the small office where visitors were to register. The driver stepped out and walked around to open the door.

Thank you, son. Came the voice of the old man as he stepped out. His black, red and white robes falling down around him as stretched to get that little crick out of his neck and back. He took his cane and steadied himself. He had been sitting for quite some time and it felt good to be out in the open air.

He filled his lungs with the fresh air. The perfumes of the local wildflowers that mixed with the forest in the warm air was relaxing to his old bones and old mind. He let a small smile grace his lips. It's just as you described my dear Robin. He spoke to himself gently then started for the office.

He opened the old screen door and stepped in to a small office. The floors a dark wood and the walls like that of a log cabin. There was a small window open and a standing fan near it to blow some cool air in. The small space was a bit stuffy. There was an old worn out green couch right next to the window and fan for, what the old man guessed were, visitors waiting to sign in. Across from the couch, window and fan was a wooden counter with a cash register and lining the back wall were a few shelves holding a few odds and ends. Some just plain knik-knaks and others holding stuff such as toiletries and cleaning supplies. Manning the office was a cowboy. Yes a real cowboy. A real 35 year old cowboy dressed in boots, a dusty pair of faded blue jeans, a dusty gray plaid shirt with a brown leather vest over it and an old brown cowboy hat rested on a slight angle on top of his brown hair. His brown eyes seemed warm and friendly and already this man was showing deep laugh lines around them. His skin was a golden brown from a tan he had while working out in the sun all day.

The man was behind the counter and leaning on it with his elbows as he mindlessly chewed a piece of dry grass. It sorta reminded the old man of a cow. He even sorta smelled like one too.

Oi, Eh, Welcome to Banff Ranch. How can I help you Father? the young man spoke, seeing the old man's dress and calling him by his respected title.

I am here looking for someone. Someone by the name of Tim.Then I'd be your man. The cowboy from behind the desk spoke. The two shook hands. And you are?Juliano. Juliano Colegui. The old man introduced himself as simply.

Tim nodded and reached under the desk and pulled something out that was in a small plastic zip lock bag. You're here for this I take it? he asked.

Juliano took the item from Tim and looked it. It was a spent shell from a sniper riffle. On the shell were markings. Furthark runes. That of a witch killing bullet. Juliano nodded. Yes, this is exactly it. Thank you. he said and stuffed the spend shell into the packet of his robes then turned to leave. Evidence can not be left behind. Juliano muttered. Tim watched Juliano walk out of the office, the screen door to the small office slamming shut behind him.

Tim raised an eyebrow. Solomon's got some weird people. he spoke to himself then stared off into a corner of the office to think of mindless thoughts.

---------------------------------------------

I can't believe you did that. Robin gave a gruff sigh as she wiped her hands off on her white apron after washing her hands. She had changed from her riding clothes that consisted of nothing but a tan roughrider skirt and blue long sleeve blouse to a more at home' look. Her old black skirts which now fell to just past her stockinged ankles and she had donned a cleaner olive green long sleeve blouse with a white cooking apron that covered most of her front. It was a replacement for her smock that no longer fit. There were very few times she didn't wear the apron at home. Amon couldn't believe she packed it. Robin's hair was actually held back by a white bandana as she finished putting dinner into the small oven of the kitchen.

Amon sighed. You could take the girl from the convent but you couldn't take the convent out of the girl. Her clothing still covered and is was always practical. In a way he was thankful. Amon wasn't sure if he could ever take to her dressing like some of the woman he saw today. Nothing but little tramps with their miniskirts and fishnet stockings and tops that he was positive were really bras labeled as shirts.

I didn't know she'd pick it up, let alone actually say it. Amon argued in his defense as he rested in one of the living room chairs still dressed in his riding clothes. A pair of faded jeans and a long sleeve button up gray shirt. The small cabin they were staying in had it's living room and kitchen connected. The only thing separating the room was a white and black marble bar top. Robin looked over her shoulder at him as she prepared the vegetables for the roast near the sink. She was scowling. That's not the point Amon, it's the fact you actually thought of it. Amon opened his mouth to say something but Robin held up her finger to pause him and before you start, No, I didn't think anything of the sorts. I actually felt sorry for the poor woman.

Amon's mouth thinned. She always knew what he was thinking. He gazed around at the small lodging. The kitchen was connected to the living room. The two bedrooms were right next to the living room, separated by only a cream colored wall and a few doors. Behind, which, one of those doors Kanna was napping. He drew his gaze then to the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the balcony and the old stone fire place next to it then back to the sliding glass doors. What are my chances of forgiveness on this stunt? No Answer from his beloved. He sighed and waited it out a few moments before muttering 

Robin paused from pulling the fruit for dessert out of the fridge and she looked at him evenly. Her eyes took on a more gentle look. It's not really me who you should be apologizing to Amon. Robin spoke and set the strawberries and peaches down on the bar top so she could get ready to prepare them. We're just lucky she never heard Kanna or we'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Amon inwardly smiled. She used we'. Robin was always like that, never letting him face a problem on his own even if he did start it. It was always we' or us' or even together' but never you' or I'. He was grateful in that perspective.

He watched Robin for a few moments wash and slice the fruit into bowls and go into the fridge for a can of whipped cream. It was creative though. He remarked somewhat smug. Robin didn't stop her movements as she dressed the fruit with the whipped cream, she did however, eye him suspiciously but she never spoke.

Okay, rude but creative. Amon corrected himself.

No Amon that was just plain rude. Robin said, still not halting her work on the desserts.

Amon smirked to himself as he leaned back into the chair and folded his hands over his stomach. Your jealous. He remarked as he decided to tease.

Robin stopped then, setting the can down but her hand still clasped around it's base, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Jealous? what for? For not having a dirty mind?

Amon shook his head. Your just not creative. he answered. Robin's brow was still raised as tightened her lips. She looked down at her hand holding the can and bit her bottom lip for just a moment or two before looking back up at him. She sighed in exasperation.

I'm not creative? She remarked at him.

Not really.Is that so? she questioned as she drew around the bar to walk over to Amon.

His eyes followed her as she walked towards him, her hands slightly behind her. I think you're wrong. She stated softly and placed herself in his lap.

I think you don't have a creative bone in your body. He chuckled.

Robin leaned in a little closer till her nose was just barely brushing his. She had the most devilish look on her face though. What if I told you I was thinking something creative right now? she asked.

Amon looked at her in a skeptic, yet slightly mocking, manner. Tell me.

Robin smirked. she whispered as she placed her hands in her lap and continued to stare into Amon's eyes.

he asked.

Her smirked grew. You, me, that couch over there and, She brought one of her hands up to his line of sight, this bottle of whipped cream. and she proceeded to squirt a little dab on his nose.

Amon's eyes widened slightly and Robin dipped her finger in the whipped cream and licked it. Amon couldn't help but chuckle then. Have I ever told you that I'm a bad influence on you? Robin looked at him innocently and then kissed his whipped cream nose. Amon took small bit and put it on her nose. They grinned at each other. It was obvious to Amon that he was now forgiven.

----------------------------------------------

Where do you think they went? Doujima asked Karasuma.

The two were sitting in a nearby local park. Miho had come here to reminisce in the past. It had been only a short 4 years since she sat in this very park with Robin while talking pleasantly with each other and indulging in small cups of frozen yogurt. Yurika had found her here once she found out it had been Amon's apartment under attack and that there was no sign of the small family any where.

Miho shrugged. If I knew Yurika... she sighed. I just know that they got out alive.But not unharmed.

Miho nodded. If there was just someway to track them down or figure out why Solomon is after them again.Are you so sure it's Solomon?

Miho shook her head. But who else could it possibly be?

Yurika smiled devilishly This is why we have a hacker, my friend. she commented and pulled out her communicator.

But that will just-They've pretty much all ready guessed that Amon and Robin are very much alive from the video. There's nothing we can do about that. Amon and Robin are here because someone is after them. They told us that the night we visited. I don't know about you Miho but I'd like to be a help to our friends, even if it's just this once more.They would've come to us, I think.I doubt it.You're right. They don't know who to trust.

Yurika nodded. It's been to long. I could see why they would be wary to turn to us. She smiled then. But now's our chance to prove that we can still be trusted. We'll have Michael search for their whereabouts tomorrow so we can keep a close eye on them and also have him look up why Solomon could possibly be after them again. Miho said. She looked up to the crescent moon shining bright in the sky. In the mean time I guess we should head home.

Both girls got up from the park bench and stretched. See you tomorrow. Yurika called as she waved to her friend while walking away.

Sleep well. Miho answered back.

You too.

TBC...

What will Amon and Robin do if they are found again? Will Miho and the other locate their friends? Will they find out what's really going on? Has Lu given up on his hunt? How does he plan on studying them if Lu can't even find Amon or Robin! Find out next time!

Next Chapter: A bad experience causes Amon to point the gun again and this time... it's on Kanna.

Q&A:  
Q: Why did you make fun of fat people?  
A: I'm fat so... meh.

Q: Robin seemed to forgive amon to easily.  
A: I agree, however I hit a block there.

Q: Amon isn't looking up info on the enemy, isn't he worried?  
A: Sure he is. wait for the next chapter. He is not as relaxed as he seems.

Q: What do you mean the gun is pointed at kanna!  
A: shrugs and whistles wait and see.

See you next tuesday! Now Ask Amon, Robin or Kanna a question! They will answer! Also, leave a review, it's 10 seconds out of your life. I'm tired of people not doing so.

Review  
I  
I  
V


	8. What dreams Are Made Of

**AN: OMG Sorry this is late but I was called out into an Emergency today. A gas tanker tipped and spilled 22,000 liters of diesel and gasoline and half of Abbotsford had to be evacuated! Not me but I had to help out since I'm in Citizen's Patrol. A lot of it got into the storm drains and the fumes were so strong they were afraid a spark from a toaster would level half the city!** So thanks to those that were patient! and cause of this unforseen event the picture (or comic pages) are going to be a little late. Quality over quantity. You understand. good art takes time. The Family questions and answeres will be emailed to you tomorrow. It took a lot of room up in this. Sorry I'm tired and have been out all day helping people and being treated like crap by those same people.

So here's the chapter, thanks for understanding. Peoples lives are far more important than a piece of writing. And Erin, I'm sorry. I told my sister to put an away message up and she never did. anyway, that's were I was.

----Chapter 7----  
**What Dreams Are Made Of**

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

Butterfly Kisses- Bob Carlisle

I see... Lucifer's employer said over the phone to his young employee. The old gray man sat within his office.

_It's an excellent judgment call._ Lucifer spoke.

It also let's them know that they are being chased here as well. They will flee.I have it set up that they will not. They will have to get past my people and myself first.You're taking your time with this one.As you said yourself, do not underestimate them. That attack last night was merely a test.But do you know where they are now? the old man chuckled. One hand went to twist the top of his cane that laid idly by his side.

_I am prepared._ was Lucifer's answer.

The old man smirked. You do not have a clue, do you?Everything takes time. I did not become as good as I am by going into a hunt blindly with guns flailing.You did so last night.As I said merely a test. How about this. By this time next week Robin will be out of our hair for good as will the rest of her comrades.If you can get it done in half the time then I will double your pay, am I clear on that? was Lucifer's answer and he hung up.

The old man hung up and scowled at the phone slightly. Nothing but talk. He said and reached for a drawer in his desk only to pull out a something that would relax him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lu growled to himself as he hung up the phone on his desk and turned to his computer. In truth, he did not know where to begin. He would have to start his search from scratch. All he knew is that they could not leave Japan with out his knowing. He had men posted at every airport terminal and boating dock he could think off.

Perhaps they were in Walled City? or maybe at the down town east side. A very undesirable place indeed.

Where to begin? Solomon perhaps. What more can I dig up on you, Robin, my dear? he let his fingers fly over the keys as he searched for any information that could help him kill her.

Well minutes stretched into hours and it wasn't until late into the night that he ran across something. Something that would serve his own interest. Lucifer seemed slightly shocked at what he had just found.

She's related to you old man? he asked to what would literally be just the picture of Father Juliano. He grinned. I didn't know this. there was a pause. I can use this if my suspicions are correct that he knows not about his great granddaughter.

He kept reading long into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------

The city was leveled. There was nothing left, not one building standing and not one person in sight. The sky was a mixture of browns and grays from all the dust, debris and ash that was now imitating the soft fall of mid winter snow.

The air was hot and stiff however. Some of the rubble that were once magnificent buildings were still smoldering around the area.

And Amon stood amongst all this destruction and devastation alone. His gray eyes scanned the disaster area. It was hard to see through the falling ash and the thick smoke still raising up from some of the wreckage. Yet, he _knew_ where he was. He was on the streets of Tokyo. He had no doubt about it and he was standing in the middle of the street in this wasteland. What had happened here?

Suddenly there was an explosion. A large and loud explosion just a few blocks up ahead. Amon waited for the tremor of the blast to stop shaking the ground below his feet before he darted up the street to find out its cause. Maybe he would find the source to this devastation.

Amon had to wave his hand in front of his face a few times to clear the falling ash from his vision. It was bad enough that the infernal stuff was making it exceptionally hard to breath. He raised a hand to cover his nose and mouth but that didn't prevent the on coming coughs caused from the falling ash and his running.

Amon was finally approaching the spot of the blast. He was greeted by a house that was ablaze. He looked around for the source or for a survivor. There, across from him, through the heat and smoke, he could make out a figure of a person. Amon bolted around the rubble and froze at what he saw. There, standing in front of him looking decidingly forlorn was none other than Kanna. His Kanna.

She was older, at least 10, no maybe 12. Her silver hair was long and shimmering, and her violet gray eyes held a sadness he had never seen before. She was dressed in a simple white slip. Tears were rushing to her eyes. she spoke in a broken whisper.

That was enough to snap Amon out of his trance and he ran to embrace her.

God, Kanna. He breathed into her hair as he held onto her tightly.

Daddy, where were you?

Amon swallowed. He didn't know. As far as he knew... he had just been down the street. No matter. He hugged her tighter, nearly crushing her to him. It doesn't matter. I'm here now. He held on to her, trying not to cry himself. The tears merely just remained stuck in his eyes.

Kanna, what happened here? Where's your mother? He whispered to her.

Kanna pulled back a little bit and looked up at him. Her voice was broken and soft. They tried to hurt me Daddy. All of them. Mommy tired her hardest to stop them but... Kanna lowered her head and started to really cry. Amon instinctively began to cradle her to him but he was taking the news hard too. Robin was gone. She was really gone. His tears finally fell down his ash covered cheeks.

Oh little one. I'm so sorry. he whispered to her.

It's okay Daddy. Kanna whispered back and she held onto him tightly. I took care of them... All of them.

Amon's eyes widened. He suddenly held her back slightly and examined her face, his reflecting total shock. Kanna, w-what do you mean by you took care of them'? he asked in a slightly shaken voice.

Kanna looked off to sides and waved her arm around her. She spoke. She put on a small gentle smile. I took care of them all, just like how they tried to take care of us. She scowled slightly. They hurt mommy so I hurt them back and now they're no more. she smiled again. Now mommy can rest happily in heaven and we're safe. Aren't you proud of me Daddy? she asked and her smile turned into something downright devilish.

Amon stood and looked at his little girl then he looked around at what was once the prosperous city of Tokyo. His daughter had done this? His little whirlwind had actually caused all this? As if though she had read his mind, she said I got them all Daddy. Even their houses. Why should they have a place to go home to or even live if they won't let us witches do too?

Amon swallowed hard as reality set in. He had not raised his daughter, no he had raised a monster. The worlds Armageddon. He looked back down into her eyes. He saw it now. The evil. The pure hatred and evil.

I'm sorry Daddy, but you were one of them to. Kanna spoke and suddenly a bright light took over him.

Amon shot up in bed, eyes wild. He was breathing hard and his body was covered in a cold sweat and shook slightly.

He could barely make out Robin's voice. Then there was a cry from the next room and that got him moving.

Robin raised a curious eyebrow. What had happened? Slowly she pulled herself out of bed to follow Amon.

Amon had literally raced into the living room and headed for the kitchen table where his gun laid in it's holster. He withdrew it and started for the other room. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let her level the city!

He walked into the room and aimed the gun with a shaking hand at the crying child. He wasn't going to let her destroy the human race.

He suddenly felt the gun being wrestled from his hand, the gun dropped to the floor, and he was suddenly pushed back into the wall. Robin yelled at him, looking at him in complete panic and shock as she held him there. Amon, what are you doing! she was yelling. Robin was actually yelling. And then it hit him.

What was he doing?

Robin, no you don't understand, she's going to destroy us, the world, she's to powerful, she'll be the downfall of us all!Amon, it was a nightmare!

He froze. It was a nightmare? You mean it had all been a terrible dream? He had nearly shot his 2 year old daughter because of a nightmare! Amon shook his head. It had been to real. He felt himself being guided out of the room of the still crying toddler.

Robin lead him slowly into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Gently she sat herself down next to him and patted his arm. Amon was still looking like he was in a state of shock. He couldn't remove the image of his little girl amidst all the destruction. Why didn't he register the smell of death around her in that dream? He was a hunter, trained in the art of hunting witches and his keen senses had been honed to where he could detect such madness within a witch. So why didn't he see it when it came to Kanna?

Robin called to him gently. Amon blinked as he was slowly brought back into reality.

Robin, I-I... he didn't know what to say. I almost killed her.

Robin nodded her tear streaked face as she looked up at him. I think, she sniffed and wiped her eyes with her palms, I think the stress is getting to you. You had a nightmare and you nearly did the unthinkable. You've been pushing yourself to hard ever since we fled. I want you to stop. Just stop for once and let me take care of everything. You can't keep going on like this.But it's my job to protect yo-How can you protect us if your so stressed that you lose it completely? Amon was about to say something when Robin countered You nearly shot our daughter.

Amon sighed in defeat. She was right. Robin was right. He was stressed. More so than when he had been on the run the first time. Maybe cause he knew Robin would listen. Maybe because he knew she could take care of herself, and maybe because he didn't have a little one to worry so much over. Kanna was 2. She couldn't fend for herself like Robin could.

Robin interrupted his thought once more. He looked at her with a sullen look, Ever since we got here you seem to forget I'm here. I know this situation is a stressful one and we have Kanna to look after now but I don't want you to think that everything has to fall on you. You've got me too. Remember that. I'm in this as much as you are and don't forget that this Lucifer character is initially after me.

Amon swallowed hard. He took a long moment to himself as he resumed his glossy eyed gaze back down at the floor. Finally he answered I know.You scared me tonight Amon. Robin continued. You looked like a hunter again. You looked like... she paused trying to think of the words., she sighed, honesty was best, you looked like you had lost your mind. It was far more different from the time you pointed the gun at me. You looked more distant and even in pain. Amon what happened in that nightmare?

He told her. He told her everything, word for word. He told her how real it all seemed. The sights, the sounds, the smells and even the touch. He told her about the destruction, he told her about the deaths and her death. He even told her the instigator, the criminal, the murderer. Kanna.

Robin seemed slightly shocked and very much upset but she took all this in. Listening to his every word and not saying a thing. When he was done she did her best to hold him. She took one of his hands into hers and interlaced their fingers. It sounds horrible just by how you described it and we both know it was your body's way of saying you've done to much Amon. We both know Kanna would never amount to such a monster. She has a good father that won't let that happen. Robin said softly with the smallest of smiles.

She has a good mother. he responded back.

The two sat there for a while. Perhaps an hour at most. All the knew is that it was 3 in the morning before anyone of them decided to make a move or speak. Finally Robin said Kanna stopped crying.She was probably sensing my fear. Amon replied.

She focused on the kitchen bar top. You two are going to have to learn to control that bond of yours a bit better.

Amon nodded.

Robin smiled slightly in amusement. After all, you wouldn't want your teenage daughter finding your weak points as easily as I did.

Amon looked at her with something that seemed to say _excuse me?_ Robin smirked at him. It's a gift.

Amon scoffed. She is my weak point.I know. Still I think it would serve you two greatly to get a little privacy in your thoughts and emotions. Robin said. In the mean time Amon, I want you to rest. Get away from the stress and let me do everything for a while. I don't want you going out to meet with contacts, they can talk to me. I'll take care of Kanna's needs for the next few nights so you can rest properly and I'll do the usual cooking, ect.What about finding a backup plan in case we are spotted here?I'll take care of it. I'll handle everything. What's most important right now, what really matters is you and your health. You're useless to me and Kanna if you aren't rested and at the top of your game and you know that. Tonight was a prime example. Robin spoke softly as she leaned against his shoulder, one arm drawn up behind him so her hand could play with his hair a little. She tried to hold back a small giggle. she continued, You're all ready pretty useless as a husband anyway.

Amon turned to her sharply, shocked that she had said that when... he realized she was teasing him. The occasions of her and her sense of humor were not often but he did rather enjoy them when she did humor him.

Go to bed, I'll be in there in a moment. I just wanna check on Kanna. Robin told Amon as she got up and started for the toddler's room. Amon, however stayed seated and just watched her.

Robin walked up to the small crib and looked down at the baby. Little Kanna was looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Still awake my little one? she said in a hushed voice. She reached in and gave Kanna a soft brush of her cheek. Kanna's eyes were gleaming with tears that were still stuck in her eyes. Kanna took a hold of her mother's hand with both of her small little pudgy ones and tried to suck on a finger. An act to try and find reassurance and comfort. Robin slowly withdrew her hand.

Kanna began to whine and tried to reach for her hand again. Robin retreated to the baby bag and pulled out Kanna's soother. She turned back to the toddler and gave the child her comfort item.

Poor little thing. So scared and yet you're to young to understand what just happened. Robin looked around the crib. We forgot your stuffy. We'll get you a new one soon. she promised.

Kanna gave off a few noises of discontent and Robin saw her reaching up at her. Robin was more than happy to offer the toddler her gentle touch once more. The tears in Kanna's eyes started to fall again and this time she gave off a small cry.

Oh little star, shhh. Mommy's here. Robin cooed and stroked the child's head. Kanna's eyes were focused souly on her now. Robin smiled softly and whispered gently to her child a song. Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol, Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol, Fa si la nana. Fa si la nana. Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, Fa si la nana. Fa si la nana.

Robin looked down at the tot adoringly. She was asleep. Robin brought her hand up and kissed her two forefingers then placed them down on Kanna's forehead, gently suggesting that she had dropped a kiss there. Sleep tight, my little star. she whispered, calling Kanna by her own nickname. Robin called her Little Star, Amon affectionately named her Whirlwind.

She walked to the middle of the room and picked up the discarded gun and brought it out of the room with her. She set it on top of the fridge and turned to head towards the bedroom. Robin was only slightly surprised to see Amon still sitting on the couch. She walked towards him, her hands folded neatly in front of her. she asked quietly. He was looking up at her and got up at the sound of his name. Just waiting for you. he answered and joined her as they walked into their bedroom together. It had been a long night.

----------------------------------------------------

The mist in the streets of Kyoto were thick and the air was musty as Juliano walked town the deserted sidewalk. The sun was barely beginning to rise and no one with common sense would be out this early. All the more reason why he was out strolling the streets with cane in hand. His thoughts were on his granddaughter as they usually were for the last three and a half years or so.

She had run. Why had she run? Didn't she see it was pointless too. They had got what they wanted by her running from her home. She was out in the open now and a free target, no longer truly protected. Citizenship meant nothing to him nor the rest of Solomon. She should know that, so why did she run?

Juliano thought he knew the answer. Survival. Robin ran because of survival. She survived twice by running but was the third time going to be as lucky as the last? They had close calls in the past and he knew they had another the other night. No matter. He would handle it all. He was sure of it. It was time for Robin to stop running.

------------------------------------------------------

Michael rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. He had been staring the the computer screen to long.

Any luck? Doujima asked from her station. It was seven in the morning and she and Michael had been at the office since five. They were searching for their former team mates whereabouts.

Nothing yet.

Doujima sighed and rested her chin in her hand. Same here.

Miho walked into the office and was quick to notice Doujima and Michael. She gave a look of exasperation and walked over to them. She could only guess what they may have been doing but then again she had a pretty good idea. She tried her luck. Have you located them yet?

Michael turned to her and Doujima side glanced her. So far, Michael spoke up, We know they haven't left Japan. We've been able to confirm that and we know that they are not in Tokyo and Kyoto. We're working on some other places right now.Boy, when those two want to stay hidden, they stay hidden. Doujima commented and gave a small yawn.

---------------------------------------------------------

Amon let out a big loud yawn as he laid sprawled out on the couch in some jeans and dark green t-shirt. Robin had ordered him to relax, temporarily confiscating his gun, boots, coat and car keys for the next few days. To put it bluntly, Amon wasn't going anywhere or going to do anything. Robin herself was cleaning the dishes and table from breakfast. She was in her same attire from yesterday. Her old black skirt, long sleeved dark green blouse and her apron. That sad little replacement for her smock that no longer fit.

Kanna was up and about also, dressed in a lil blue jumper and pink shirt. She was currently at the foot end of the couch trying the swipe Amon's left sock right off his foot. She was half way there too. Amon just watched in mild amusement and wiggled his toes. Kanna reached for them, thinking she could steal them along with his sock. She was not as successful so she resumed her attentions back to sock swiping.

Robin said as she put the hand towel away from drying dishes. She turned to look at Amon and was just in time to witness a little sock thief swipe her treasure and take off in the other direction to hide it. Amon was chuckling as he wiggled the toes to his bare foot. I have no left sock. He commented and looked over at Robin with a stupid grin on his face. She was simply shaking her head. She got up and walked into their room and came out a moment later with her old maroon trench coat, gloves and glasses. Amon gave her a distasteful look.

You want me to get rid of my trench coat yet you still have yours. How is that fair? he asked her as she was slipping the items on.

She looked at him for a moment then sighed. Because unlike yours, I've kept mine clean and well kept. Yours is falling apart at the seams and is an international risk to human health.

Robin shuffled about in the pockets of her coat for a moment and seemed a little disgruntled when she turned up nothing. Now where did I-? she paused mid sentence and went back into her room to check her apron pockets.

she called from the bedroom. He just looked towards the room's direction. Robin poked her head out the door to look at him and ask Where is that list of contacts you wrote out for me this morning?

Amon looked away from her and shrugged. Robin raised a disapproving eyebrow at him and wondered over to where he was laying on the couch. They looked at each other for a moment and Robin crossed her arms over her chest. She gave a sigh. Hand it over. Amon, in turn, handed over the piece of paper he had hidden in his pocket with little trouble but quite a bit of disapproval. Robin checked the paper to make sure it was the correct one. Are you sure these are all of them? she asked.

For today, yes. Tomorrow's will be different. he answered as he closed his eyes. Robin nodded and headed for the bar top where she had placed the car keys earlier that morning. She stopped at the sight of the empty top. She scowled and turned around to Amon once more. He was just casually laying there with his eyes closed. At least he was until he felt a foreign hand raid he pant pockets and remove the car keys.

He sat up and was met by a disapproving look from Robin who was holding the car keys in one hand.

I told you, no. she said. You're staying here, you are going to relax and look after Kanna for a little bit while I check these contacts. I told you that. You aren't going anywhere. Now in case I'm late there are leftover's in fridge. Just stick them in the oven. Hopefully I'll be back sooner than later and then I'll take Kanna so you can really take some time to relax.I'll take a walk later. he noted as he wiggled the toes of his bare foot as soon as I find my left sock.

Robin shrugged. Mind telling me then where you hide my coat and boots?

Robin smirked. I didn't hide them anywhere, at this Amon looked genuinely confused, Kanna did. That way even I don't know where all your stuff is. I just hid your gun and kept the keys, things that shouldn't be within reach of the baby. You'll have to ask your daughter she mused and turned to leave. When she reached the front door, she paused If something does happen, call me, I'll tell you where I hid your gun, oh and Kanna has hid your other socks as well. If you are wanting to take a walk I suggest you start looking now. I couldn't find them anywhere.What? Robin! Amon said but she was gone. Amon sighed to himself and waited for the sound of the car to start and drive away. Okay so not all things would go according to plan today. He was hoping that Robin would forget about seeing any of his contacts and stay home and he would go but that had not been the case. The girl was dead set on him staying home and relaxing and on top of that she had actually trusted him, after last night, to watch Kanna. What was going on in that girl's head?

Speak of the devil. Kanna trotted out of the bedroom to where she had fled earlier with her treasure and looked at her father with big bright eyes and a smiling face. Where's my stuff munch-kin? Daddy has business to see to. Was Kanna's reply.

No, Daddy's.I don't think so. he was arguing with a two year old. At that moment his cell phone rang. Amon reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled it out. You're late. Came Nagira's voice from the other end.

Amon rubbed his face absent mindedly and gave a heavy sigh. I know, there's been some technical difficulties.Robin forcing me to stay home and relax.

A chuckle escaped Amon's older brother. See, I told you those two are in charge. So why this sudden break?Nothing much. Amon lied. I had a small problem last night and now Robin's hidden all my stuff, my gun included and she left to visit my contacts.

Nagira whistled. You're kidding me! What did you do to make her take such a move against you?Nothing really. Just a bad dream last night and she took it as to much stress.I see, so you gave her _all_ the contacts?No, not the main one we wanted to check out. You're going to have to come here and pick me up.All right, but you know this is going to to make the Mrs mad. Don't look to me for help when she deems you fit to BBQ if she finds out.She should know me by now. was Amon's answer.

So I take it you got my wonderful angel of a niece?Yeah. She'll have to come with us. We'll decide what to do with her when we get there.I guess so. I'll watch her, you talk to the young lady. How about that?Good, now that that's settled, tell me where you are. The bit about your apartment is all over the news so I know you aren't there.

Amon told him and soon hung up. He looked towards his daughter and sat up from his place on the couch. Okay. Where are my boots and coat? he asked. He looked down at the floor and was reminded of something else. And my left sock. he added.

Kanna giggled. 

Amon sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two hours later, Nagira had come to call at the front door and joined in the search for the elusive left sock. Amon had found his boots with relatively little trouble and his coat had been stuffed under his bed, most likely while he had been asleep. He had found his other socks as well in various places like behind the toilet, spare pant pockets, and, wonders of wonders, in the actual toilet plugging the thing up. Amon figured Kanna had tired to flush them. He had lost his rolex watch that way. Still there was no left sock to be found and Amon wasn't going to leave it that way. What if he suddenly had to get up and run. All their stuff was in a duffle bag and if he left a sock behind and Solomon found it then that was evidence. He wasn't going to let this one go.

Time was passing by for the two brothers and still no sock. Meanwhile Kanna would either watch them, attempt to climb onto their backs if either of them was low enough to the ground, steal another pair of previously found socks, or watch Sesame Street. Kanna, at the moment, was watching said program and watching how a kid learned to go to the potty. Amon and Nagira were taking a quick breather from turning the whole place upside down. They were standing near by watching the toddler.

It's a sock! How hard could it be to find a sock! Nagira growled. Amon, ask her again.

Amon couldn't believe this either. Kanna had done a really good job of hiding that sock! He swore then that this was a secret ploy of Robin's to keep him at the house. We'll get the same answer. he said.

Well keep trying until we get a different answer.

Amon looked towards his daughter and glanced at the TV. At that moment Kanna boosted herself up and waddled towards the bathroom door. It was closed because Nagira had been in their 10 minutes prior. Kanna patted the door. Yes Kanna, that's a potty. Nagira said.

Kanna hit the door again with her hand this time just below the door knob. That's right. Potty. Nagira repeated.

No Nagira, I think she really wants to use the washroom.Huh? What? You mean the kid isn't toilet trained? He asked and Amon just shook his head as he headed to the washroom to help Kanna.

Nagira shook his head. And they say TV teaches our kids useless crap. Au contraire, it teaches them how too crap!

Amon let Kanna in and closed the door behind him. Kanna, being ahead of herself, was already trying to scramble up onto the toilet. Amon grabbed her. Hang on. He whispered. You have to pull down your jumper first. he explained gently as he undid the buttons on her shoulder straps. Well Amon could've kicked himself then and there for not thinking of it earlier because when he pulled down Kanna's jumper, Amon's sock fell to the floor. Kanna had hidden the stealthy little sock on her person.

A few moments later Father and Daughter emerged, Kanna in Amon's arms and his left sock back on his foot. It was on her. Amon said.

And did she-

Amon shook his head before Nagira could complete the question. No matter, it's a start and I got my sock, let's get moving.So just what is it that you wanna check out anyway? Nagira asked as they walked out the door and over to his car. Amon held Kanna in the front seat with him and the toddler made busy with trying to hide in his coat. They started off.

I have a suspicion on the person after us. The one out to hunt Robin.Lucifer is the assassin but merely a hired hand to keep the hands of the second party clean. I have a feeling it is someone that called a hunt on Robin before.Lucifer? what sort of parent would name their child that? And I thought Soulless was bad.Button it Nagira.So who do you believe is the second party?

Amon took a breath for a moment before answering. 

--------------------------------------------

Lu sat in a small gray honda civic near the park. He was parked there, scouting for any signs of his pray. He was leaning back in his seat with one hand on top of the wheel while he tapped a finger on it. He was thinking of what he could possibly do next once he did spot his target and what he was going to do after he got his target. Unfortunately, his intentions had changed slightly after his research session last night. Last night he had learned Juliano was related to Robin Sena. Juliano had power, power that Lucifer wanted within Solomon. He knew Juliano had called a hunt for Robin years prior and he knew that Juliano had called it off by lying to Solomon. That was an offense Solomon found most unforgivable. He grinned so heavily to one side that one of his canine tooth's showed. He would kill two birds with one stone. He would gain a new level of authority and kill off Robin in the process. Life was so delicious some times.

Lu was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed Miho drive past him. He knew she was an old associate of Robin Sena. Maybe...

He turned his car on and pulled out into traffic to follow. Maybe this Miho Karasuma would lead him to his pray. There was only one way to find out.

------------------------------------------------

She turned into the train yard. What a place to meet. Then again is was deserted enough. Throwing her car into park and turning it off, she reached into her next seat and grabbed a folder sitting there. She then got out of the car and walked towards two figures standing not far from her car. Amon and Nagira.

Could you have chosen a more deserted place?Oh no, he's not suppose to be out. Robin strictly said he's not allowed to come out and play. He's suppose to be home relaxing but instead Amon's playing hooky! Nagira teased.

He received a death glare from his younger brother.

Miho raised an eyebrow. Do I want to know? she asked. Amon shook his head. I needed a favor from you. Amon said.

I figured as much, and I looked up any possible hunters that might be after you.Lucifer is all I and Robin have to go on. Amon said.

Miho nodded. Michael pulled up four hunters, this Lucifer was one of them. What we could get on him is in his folder along with the other three. She handed him the folder. Now what else is it that you need?I need to know if our hunt has been called back on again.

Miho shook her head Not as far as I know. I'll have Michael check again since last I looked was last night.Also, I'd like him to check Juliano's where abouts and his latest status. Miho asked as she put her cell phone to her ear, waiting for Michael to pick up.

I believe he may have called it back on and is behind this.

Miho nodded and at that moment Michael answered. Michael, I need you to check if Amon and Robin's hunt is back on, as well as any recent information on Juliano._Sure thing Miss Karasuma.'_ Michael answered. A few moments passed before Michael's voice came back over the phone. _Um, as far as I know the hunt has not been called back on but their status has been changed from dead to alive. As for Juliano, it comes up that he is away on travels. It doesn't say where.'_

Amon's eyes narrowed. This wasn't sitting right with him. he spoke.

_Check the Airport's flight listings and check their passenger lists. Also check Solomons travel logs and find out when Juliano left. Cross reference that with flights that traveled from Tuscany to either Canada or Japan.Okay'_ Michael's voice said.

Look for a common name. That's more than likely Juliano. Amon said. Amon was almost certain now.

Nagira looked at his car, Kanna was standing in Amon's seat and she was watching them with big eyes. She wanted out but the car was by far the safest place at that moment.

_Yeah Amon, I found it. Juliano actually traveled under his own name. He went to-'_

At that moment a small blue kia roared into the gravel lot and behind the wheel was none other than Robin. Miho turned her phone off, cutting off Michael. Amon's eyes widened and Nagira didn't know whether to burst out laughing or shit his pants.

Robin said in her normally quiet voice but her face was a different story. She was mad.

Amon couldn't stop that lump forming in his throat and he definitely couldn't help but swallow it. Nagira smirked over at him.

Nice knowing yah.

TBC...  
Wow, how did Robin find Amon? What one eart Could Lu be planning with this extera information? Is the second party REALLY Juliano!

Next chapter... Lucifer finally makes his move. Well the family be ready?

**Review please.** I'm tired, and people have been very mean to me today since I was only keeping them safe from being BLOWEN UP! ... I hate people... Make me feel better... please?


	9. Can't Take Me

AN: Those that reviewed the last chapter, you know your treat is coming. I've already emailed you about that. For why I haven't updated in god-only-knows-how-long, those that read my profile will know I was in a car accient. Damn drunk drivers. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! I'LL BEAT YOUR BUTT! The treat for this chapter is already finished which is nice for change, I can just send it to you. So with out further ado, I give you the next chapter of Daddy's Little Girl. Thanks for being patienct people. I owe you one. Q&A as usual.

But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done

something right to deserve her love every morning

and butterfly kisses at night.

Butterfly Kisses - Bob Carlisle

--------------------

**LAST TIME**

--------------------

At that moment a small blue kia roared into the gravel lot and behind the wheel was none other than Robin. Miho turned her phone off, cutting off Micheal. Amon's eyes widend and Nagira didn't know whether to burst out laughing or shit his pants.

"Amon." Robin said in her normally quiet voice but her face was a different story. She was mad.

Amon couldn't stop that lump forming in his throat and he definitly couldn't help but swallow it. Nagira smirked over at him.

"Nice knowing yah."

--------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"**Can't Take Me"**

**By Sparky16**

**-------------------------**

Amon remained calm, at least on the outside. On the inside he knew, for sure, that that Robin was going to toast him for this when they got home. She walked passed Nagira's car and side glanced her daughter. She gave the little one a small smile and Kanna's eyes widened in fear and she fell back into her seat. Amon was quick to comment on it. "You scared the baby."

"You're out and about after I told you to relax."

Amon just shrugged. Notably he noticed that Kanna's fear wasn't going away. He could still feel it. He had to switch the focus of the conversation. Robin looked like she wanted to murder him for not listening to her. Well, since she was here, "Did you get in touch with those contacts I gave you?" he asked, changing the topic.

Robin sighed and nodded.

"And?"

"Nothing we don't all ready know." Robin spoke. She looked at Miho then at Nagira who gave her a cheesy smile and a small wave. Robin returned it with a small awkward smile of her own then asked. "What about you?"

"Miho gave us some information on some possible others and that Lucifer is one of them." Amon said.

Robin's breath caught but it was not noticeable to anyone. "I see. Well then, I'm leaving cause I'm-" she paused for a moment before she turned and saw Kanna in the car looking at her in a dreadful manner, "I'm not done with the contacts yet. I'm having some trouble getting a hold of one so..."

"You want me to come?" Amon asked.

Robin shook her head "No, it's okay, I got it." Amon nodded. Robin wandered over to Nagira's car and opened up the passenger door to greet Kanna. "Hello love, why the eyes?" Robin asked her gently and reached out to touch her. Kanna screamed bloody murder. Amon came running over and looked. Kanna was screaming and Robin looked hurt. "Kanna what is it? It's just me," Robin tried to reassure.

Amon gently pulled Robin back so he could get at Kanna. The fear he felt from his daughter was astonishing but why did she fear Robin, her own mother for goodness sake? Amon retreated from the car with Robin under his arm. Once a little ways away, he turned her to him and spoke, "Listen. You check the last of the contacts, I'll deal with Kanna and when you pick her up later I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure, but Amon," Robin said. He looked at her evenly. "If I find you taking her out again while sneaking around my back to check contacts there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

"Understood," was all Amon said. Robin nodded and turned around before Amon could give a kiss or a hug to her, and she got back into her car and left.

Amon was left a little speechless at that. Robin seemed like she had run away. He couldn't have blamed her he supposed; Kanna had a strange reaction to her. But something really bothered him. How had she found him? She should've been on the other side of town. Secondly, there was her language. The day Robin would say Hell would be the day said place froze over. Amon summarized that he really was having a bad influence on her. He'd have to watch his language.

----------------------------------------

The blue Kia pulled up behind a little gray Honda a few blocks later once it was clear from the group. Robin stepped out of the car and walked over to a little gray car.

She reached into her coat pockets and withdrew the keys, opened it up, and got in. After closing the door, she reached up to her breast pocket and fiddled with something invisible there for a moment. Robin's image began to waver.

"Damn it..." the words escaped Lu's lips in a whisper.

------------------------------------------------

Amon walked back into the cabin with his daughter in toe. He retreated immediately to his bed, Kanna scurrying close behind. He sat down on the bed, placed the folder on the night tables then leaned over and picked Kanna up. He didn't sit her down however. Instead he held her up above his head so she was looking down at him as he threw his legs up on the bed and lied down.

"You going to join me for a nap?"

"No nap."

"Yes nap."

"No nap."

"How about 'you have no choice' nap"

"No nap."

"I'm arguing with a 2-year-old." he muttered and settled her down on his stomach.

"No nap," she whined softly. Amon just rubbed her back. She would be asleep soon. He thought back to when Robin had caught up with him earlier. How had she found him? Had she followed or heard word from somewhere or someone on where he was? He looked at Kanna watching as her eyes were closing. He also thought to why Kanna had acted the way she had when Robin showed up. He remembered that fear. He remembered that look of terror on her face from before. It had been the nearly the same at the farm.

He shook his head. He had been caught, fair enough. He now knew better than to underestimate Robin and her 'husband seeking' abilities. The only thing that was going to help his puzzled mind was a good long nap. He looked down at Kanna lying on his chest. She was fast asleep. Letting out a deep relaxing breath through his nose, he closing his eyes and leaned back into his pillow. Sleep didn't take long to grasp his wondering consciousness.

------------------------------------------

It was well past noon when Robin walked into the cabin looking tired and somewhat frustrated. A few of the contacts her husband had given her had been either no shows or didn't take her seriously. There were very, very few that had taken her seriously and given her information that, unfortunately, she all ready knew. The only thing she found out that was new was Lucifer's suppose craft. He was an Earth Craft user, and a very good one and could pose as anyone or thing.

Robin bent down the remove her shoes and noticed Amon's muddy boots sitting next to her. She smiled, so he had found his things and went for a walk which was fine by her. Removing her boots and stuffing her gloves in her pockets, Robin stepped into the small sitting room to find no one there.

"Amon, I'm back." She said. She looked around, there was no answer and the cabin was completely quiet. "Hello?" she asked. "Amon?" She started for Kanna's bedroom. No one. She went to her and Amon's bedroom and peeked in. A smile crept to her features at what she saw. Both Father and Daughter were curled up into each other fast asleep. Robin crept over to them and dropped a quick kiss on Amon's head before grabbing a throw at the end of the bed and gently placing it over the both of them.

At that moment Amon jolted awake and she paused. She smiled. "It's just me, you can go back to sleep," she whispered softly. Amon relaxed instantly and closed his eyes.

"How did you do?" he murmured, his voice and, no doubt, his mind sleep clogged.

Robin finished putting the throw over them and sighed. "I'm beginning to see why you hate people." Amon chuckled lightly. "No doubt." he answered and turned over slightly to see if his daughter was still with him. She was, and tightly latched onto his side to boot.

"Do you want me to take her?"

Amon simply shook his head. "No, she's fine."

As if on cue, Kanna let out a squeal and started panicking. Both parent's attention was drawn to her and the two year old began to cry.

"What was all that about?" Robin cooed as bent down to pick Kanna up. The toddler herself looked around, as though she didn't know where she was and her eyes seemed to beg the question 'where did you come from mommy?'

Kanna blinked and the sniffles and sobs stopped almost immediately as Robin held her in her arms, balancing Kanna on her hip.

"You okay now?" Robin asked. She looked towards Amon. "I'll take her now. You relax." Amon nodded and covered his eyes with his arm to resume his nap. Robin walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind her then went to the kitchen and set Kanna down on the bar top. She moved over to the sink and set about getting a face cloth for Kanna. Kanna was looking around at the bar top and saw an apple in a nearby fruit basket. She leaned over and picked it up.

Robin turned around, a wet cloth in her hand, to find Kanna holding out an apple to her. "Hewr" Kanna offered. Robin smiled and stepped over to her. "What is that Kanna?" she asked and proceeded to wipe Kanna's face.

"Apho"

"A-pple" Robin pronounced it more slowly as she stopped cleaning Kanna off. "A-pple" Kanna looked up at her mother with wide eyed wonder while she still held the large piece of fruit in her tiny little clutches. "Say Apple, Kanna" Robin said once more. "A-pple, go on, I know you can."

Once again Kanna looked from her mother, to the apple and back to Robin again. She smiled then gave a small cherubic smile and said "Ahh, A-"

Robin nodded, trying to encourage her daughter. "Come on baby girl. You can do it. Apple. App-Le"

"Ahh-"-"Apoe!" and Robin suddenly found the fruit shoved in her face. She smiled and gave a soft sigh and looked at her daughter. "Close enough." Robin took the apple and set it aside then put Kanna down. "Lets get you ready, we'll go to the park." She smiled as Kanna recognized the word Park. Parks meant playgrounds, playgrounds meant sandboxes and sandboxes meant sand. Lots and lots of sand! Kanna was at the door to her room before Robin even had time to blink. Laughing lightly, she went to help Kanna get her play clothes on.

After changing her little doll, cutting up apple slices for a snack, leaving a note for Amon and getting their coats and shoes on, Robin took Kanna by the hand and headed out of the cabin, locking it up then making her way out of the resort all together to go to a park she had seen not to far from where they were staying.

-----------------------------------

Maybe he was more skilled than what he gave himself credit for, or perhaps, and more than likely, it was just sheer dumb luck but Lucifer found himself looking directly was Robin Sena from where he stood at the far end of the park.

He had gotten lucky at the train station, overhearing that Amon was suppose to be relaxing, and then finding a blue Kia near by that he could hotwire and roar in there to get information.

Shortly after leaving Amon and his friends back at the tracks, he waited patiently and followed the brothers back to Ibaraki where Lu had eventually lost them in traffic. After driving around trying to find them once more for a good part of the morning, he gave up for lunch and decided he'd go the a park he had passed a few times that looked peaceful enough. Now, as he stood near a bench and he watched as Robin Sena and her child walked into the park.

Lu scowled. That child was bothersome. Both times, when he was disguised as the farm hand and Robin, the baby had somehow been able to see right through him. Luckily for him, she was still merely a baby and had no way to truly communicate to her parents what she was seeing or sensing. But then again... the baby was a ticking time bomb. It wouldn't be long before he would be discovered if he wasn't careful. Lu thought this over carefully, especially how he'd approach Robin.

Robin walked, hand in hand with Kanna, into the park and almost immediately the young two year old took off towards the slide. Other mothers and their children were all ready gathered around, watching their offspring, helping them on the swings or simply talking about their sweet little Jimmy and Susie and how well behaved they were.

Kanna's appearance did not go unnoticed by the other adults as she ran into the playground and started for the slide almost instantly. It was extremely hard not to notice a silver haired child really.

"Oh my, have you ever seen such a sight?" a mother asked within her group of five or six other parents. Her voice was not scornful; it was more of surprise and awe.

"Adorable little thing, though." Another mother answered.

"I wonder how her head is so white?" a father asked.

"Dyed it or bleached it, perhaps." came the suggestion of the first mother.

These comments were not going unchecked by Robin; however, she was not feeling quiet social just yet.

"Appalling to even do such a thing. How could they think of it?"

Now she was feeling social!

"It's completely natural actually." Robin said in her quiet way as she approached the group of parents.

"Natural you say?" the forth parent in the group asked. Robin nodded.

"She doesn't produce enough of an enzyme, melanin I think, that creates hair color. So it's as natural as it comes."

"That must be horrible in the summer." The fifth parent, another father, said. Robin again nodded.

"It is; she burns quite easily."

The father nodded. 'Yes, I'm a doctor and I've had one or two cases of children and adults like her. You keep her covered then?"

"Yes, in winter she's fine, as well as late fall and early spring but summer and early fall she's mostly inside. Just until she understands that a hat is not for holding sand or rocks and the like."

A soft laugh was exchanged between the parents as the conversation was switched to their children, the news, and whatever they could think of, Robin more than willing to join them. Normality was nice. During several courses of a ten minute period though Robin side glanced to make sure Kanna was okay and in sight. She was, Kanna was currently jumping around with the other children in a huge pile of freshly fallen fall leaves from the surrounding trees.

It wasn't till about the 12th time that she turned her head to glance at the children and saw an old man, much older than herself anyway, maybe slightly older than the people she had been talking with. He had a beard that was big and bushy and seemed messy. His person seemed very unkempt as well, his skin was dirty and his clothes seemed very ill fit, worn away and slightly tattered. He was a homeless bum. Most likely a dumpster diver and came to the park to do just that. So why was he heading for the children?

Robin visibly turned and looked at the children. The parents she was speaking with looked at her. Robin nodded towards the children. "Who's that?" she asked, hoping that the locals knew him. The parents turned towards the kids to observe the stranger.

"I've never seen him before," the first mother said.

"I don't care who he is, he's going towards our kids." The fourth parent said.

The parents agreed.

By the pile of leaves, around eight or so children, including Kanna, were jumping in and out of the leaves, kicking smaller piles, and throwing them up and running under them, while screaming, laughing, and playing without a care. To the children, the world was perfect. That is... it was, until a rugged stranger stepped into their paradise, and that's when the clouds seemed to roll over in their skies. Thomas, the older of the group, a spunky seven year old, paused and looked over at the homeless man walking towards them. The other children all stopped, looked, and stared..

"Hello kiddies." The homeless man gave in typical response as he approached. "I've got something that you may like."

Little Karen, a small 5 year old, made a face. "Mommy says not to take anything from strangers."

Kanna looked at the man. Inside she felt a funny energy, almost like her insides were buzzing. She didn't like the feeling, it wasn't hurting her, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. It was more or less just making her uncomfortable. Just then she felt someone pull her back and she looked to see Sandy, a six year old, another one of the children she had been playing with, grab onto her protectively as well as her own baby brother, Mikey, who was the same age as Kanna. All together, between Thomas, Karen, Sandy, Mikey, Kanna and the four other children playing, they had managed to huddle around themselves, the elders in front of the younger, protecting one another.

It was then that they heard their parents calling them.

The homeless man reached into his coat pockets and shook them but never brought his hands out. However, his pockets were full of something because they rattled, almost sound like they were full of nickels and dimes. "I got money with me, I'll go buy you some candy but you'll have to come with me."

"Why don't you just give us the money?" Sandy said hotly, pulling Kanna and her brother closer. Again, the children heard their parents call for them, and Kanna and Mikey slipped through Sandy's grip to go back to their mothers.

It was then that Mikey and Kanna where suddenly grabbed, swept off their feet and headed in the opposite direction!

It was every mother's worst nightmare that Robin and Carroll, Mickey's mother, was experiencing. Their children were being taken away right in front of them! Robin and Carroll instantly started taking off after the man as he fled in the opposite direction.

Kanna and Mikey were facing towards their mothers; Mikey was in tears and screaming. Kanna was looking at her mother with straight focus. Robin, who was not far behind the old man, realized that Kanna was waiting for instructions! Instructions her mother had no way of giving her!

"If only I had Amon's connection," she whispered as she continued running. Her craft was pointless at this point; she would risk harming the children and perhaps revealing herself to any Solomon operative in the area.

Robin needed patience and persistence. If she could just chase after the man to a less populated area she could use her craft then, even if Carroll was present. She'd take the risk. She side glanced Carroll; the young woman was in hysterics and slowing down due to lack of breath. Robin shook her head; she'd have to take the chance if she wanted this chase to stop and wanted their children back.

That's exactly when there was a flash of heat and the old bum went flying back, Robin's elbow connecting with his spine and causing him to fall forward, freeing the children and leaving the man paralyzed. To him, it would've looked like a small fire blast coming up to knock him in the face, yet holding the force of a small bomb to throw him back, right off his feet.

Robin had only used this once before when helping Doujima with a small street gang, knocking their witch leader off his feet and sending him sailing into a wall. Unfortunately Robin had to substitute a wall with her elbow, but both seemed to have a nice effect.

Almost the second they were freed, the children went running straight for their parents. It wasn't until Kanna was in Robin's arms though that she actually began to cry. Robin's tears were all ready flowing freely as she held her baby girl tight and gave her random kisses. And it wasn't until Robin was sure that Kanna was safe in her arms that her thoughts began to rush through her. What if she hadn't turned to notice the man? What if she hadn't said anything? What if she hadn't acted? What would've that dirty, dirty 'thing' have done to her baby? Her sobs took a stronger hold of her and she cried into her little one's shoulder.

Luckily, it seemed that no one noticed her craft. This time, anyway.

Lu watched the old bum with distaste. He was actually going to step in and stop him before Robin had by way of her craft. He was hardly sympathetic or nice about the situation. Technically he could've cared less any other day but he had interrupted his hunt and his study. How dare that dirty creature do such a thing!

Police sirens screamed as several cars roared into the park and several officers ran out to apprehend the monster.

---------------------------------------

Robin was still shaking over what had just happened. The police had questioned her, the parents, and the children then took the man away in an ambulance. It seemed Robin's hit to his back could've possibly had broke his spine, not that Robin minded. She didn't feel the least bit sorry for the man and if Robin truly had had her way that human would've been a pile of ashes. The police were still asking questions and they were forced to stay momentarily. Robin knew Amon would want to know of this right away though, and Robin wanted to give him time to mentally swallow this. The cell was out in seconds.

"Hello." Amon answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Hey, it's me." Robin said, as if Amon didn't know. "Did I wake up?"

"No." He answered. "Kanna decided I should wake up."

"When was that?" Robin asked, wondering if the event had triggered their bond.

Amon looked as his watch as he sat on the couch in the midst of watching a local program. "About less than twelve minutes ago."

Robin felt herself shake, her throat constricted. "Yeah, that's what I was calling you about." she sighed.

"Robin, what happened?" Amon's voice hit a slight tinge of urgency.

"Someone tried to take our daughter." There was a pause between them and Robin lowered her voice to a whisper. "I stopped him though."

"Robin, come home." Amon's serious tone cut right through her. When his tone was like that he meant 'Now or else.'

"Coming." she said and hung up. She looked at Kanna. Kanna and the other children were enthralled with the joys of a sandbox and all the dirt that, to them, didn't belong in it at that point. With their little buckets and spades they continued to empty out the sand.

"I have to get going." Robin said politely to her aquatints and officers and called out to Kanna. The toddler looked up at her and Robin smiled. "Lets go see daddy." Kanna was on her feet in a New York minute and clinging to Robin's outstretched hand, Robin's grasp was a little more secure than the last time. The two began their way home in peace yet unaware of their observer, their silent stalker... and their killer.

Lu's one thought seeped from his mouth, almost like venom. "I've got you know."

-------------------------------

Robin barely made it through the threshold when everything began to well up and boil over. Her throat felt tight, her chest heavy, her vision blurred from watery eyes and her whole body was trembling.

When she had opened the door she was met by the tall silent figure of Amon waiting for her. She stood there a moment, looking up at his eyes. Finally she couldn't take any longer. In two quick long strides, she had crossed the distance between them and was in his embrace letting her frustrations and fright out in a variation of hard and quiet sobs. Amon strong arms only tightened around her more. Kanna was at her Mother's foot, standing and hugging her leg, trying to offer her own brand of comfort.

"Mama got boo-boo?" She asked softly, looking up at her father.

Amon shook his head. "No baby, Mommy just got scared. That's all."

Kanna blinked at him, obviously not picking everything up. Robin eased out of his embrace but only for a second to pick up her daughter and hold her between herself and Amon. Kanna was now sandwiched between two adults, and one of Amon's hands reached up to stroke the toddler's head. Kanna, facing her mother, looked at Robin's face. The two year old reached tenderly at her mom's face and rested a chubby little hand on her cheek.

"No boo-boo?" the toddler asked, she seemed to associate crying with getting hurt, not being scared, despite her own scares from earlier. Robin shook her head.

"No sweetie." she just managed to whisper.

/scary dream/ Amon tried hoping Kanna would understand//mommy had a nightmare/

She did. Kanna's eyes widened at the recognition of the word Nightmare. She remembered instantly how scary hers had been with the old man and the pony. Did her mommy have the same nightmare? No wonder she leaking water from her eyes and making all the noise. Kanna wrapped her little arms around her mother and gently kissed Robin's cheek.

"No cwy, niehmar go now." Kanna cooed and snuggled herself against Robin's shoulder.

That's right. The nightmare was gone now, Robin knew, and Kanna was still with them. But to her, it all still seemed so very real.

----------------------------------------

It wouldn't be till after dinner when Robin would take another outing with Kanna.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her?"

"Amon, I'm fine now." Robin smiled softly at him. "I promise." Amon nodded but the look he was giving her was far from convincing. She sighed and frowned. "We'll be okay. You rest up," was all she said before ushering her little one out the door.

Robin didn't even have time to close the door behind her before she turned to find Kanna in the nearest pile of dirt. Shaking her head, she tried to retrieve the baby only to end up with an arm full of baby and a face full of mud. It seemed Kanna had gotten the bright idea that dirt tasted good so Mommy must like it to, thus had no objections about shoving a hand full of the muck in Robin's face once she had Kanna snuggly in her grasp.

Robin looked distastfully at the child while trying to wipe the dirt off her face. "Thanks sweet heart." she muttered.

There was a semi faint burst of laughter coming from the house. Robin glanced towards the window to see Amon doubled over in laughter. His original idea of seeing them off silently from the window had turned into a small comedy act that he had seen coming a mile away.Robin glared at him but that had seemed to have lost all effect due to her dirt covered face and promptly set him into another fit of loud laughter.

"Eat mah dwit!" Kanna clapped, quoting the ever-famous saying.

Robin was going to hurt Amon.

After wondering back into the house and doing a quick clean up, Robin found herself down at the beach sitting on an old dry log that had once been driftwood so long ago, watching Kanna dig herself to China by way of her spade and pail in the soft warm wet beach sand. The setting sun's warm rays reflected of the small waves that lapped at the nearby shore. The salty air was cooling quickly as the evening was beginning to turn night and the gentle sea breeze blew across the waters, up upon the shore and through Robin's hair that glimmered gold in the sunlight.

She brought her coat closer to her in attempt to keep the chill out. A small scream caught her attention and she looked up just in time to see Kanna jump out of her hole and look down into it with wonder. It soon became apparent to Robin what her two year old had discovered as it came crawling out of the hole. A beach crab! And a fair sized one at that.

"Be careful Kanna, those things hurt."

Kanna looked at her mother. "Owie?" She saw Robin nod but Kanna decided that it was worth her while to persue her quickly fleeing treasure. "Cwabby cohm back!"

Robin shook her head. It was really the only way Kanna was going to learn she supposed. Robin felt another chill come from just behind her and suddenly heard that last of 3 or 4 heavy foot falls before someone sat down beside her on the log. She blinked momentarily. "Nice of you to join us" she said as Amon watched his daughter for a moment.

"Thought the fresh air would do me some good," he said to her with a small grin.

Robin looked out at the sunset. "Well when I said rest up I didn't mean that you had to be cooped up in the house all day." Absent mindedly, Robin had noticed Kanna had strayed to far down the beach for her liking. "Kanna! Come back here!" she called out.

Further down the beach Kanna bent down and picked up the crab. At her mother's call she looked to see her father had come to join them. She gave a glee filled smile at the man and responded magically by sending her positive feelings that he had arrived and something akin to _"Look at my treasure!"_

The feelings she received back though left her in a state of confusion because the responding feelings from her father were just that. Confusion. Perhaps he did not know what she had? No matter, she would show him! She was quickly trotting towards the couple, taking careful measures not to fall in the wet sand below her little feet lest she fall and break her new discovery or hurt herself.

Then it hit her. An unnatural cold wave of stilled air slammed into the front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks. It felt like she had just run into a very cold fog that separated itself from what would be a hot summer air.

Amon and Robin looked at one another then back at their daughter. "Kanna?" Amon called out.

Kanna's eyes widened in panic as she zoned out. She had felt this feeling twice before. Her father's voice seemed distant to her, almost like a soft echo. She then dared herself to look at him and when she did it was like looking directly into what nightmares are made of. Surrounding the wavering image of her father was a black ghastly aurora and as she took a step forward second by second part of her father body was replaced by this ghostly shadow.

Now as she stopped just five feet from him, instead of her father, stood a black monster of no particular form. It was like it was made from the shadows you find under your bed at night, and it's eyes were glowing a hot white and dangerous. Its breath was raspy.

"Kanna, what's wrong?" it's voice sounded like a woman who was trying to scream in her nightmares but failing and making a high airy-squeak.

"Kanna, what is it?" Amon asked. He looked at Robin, and she exchanged a worried look through him. Robin had never seen her little girl look so frightened before... or had she? Didn't Kanna hold that same look driving away from that farm a few days prior?

"Kanna?" Robin asked.

Kanna looked from her mother to the monster standing next to her. Didn't she see it? Wasn't she afraid? Kanna began to shiver from where she stood and her breath quickened as she started to panic. Where was her daddy?

TBC...

Q&A

Q: Lucifer's power is obviously illusions. From religious terms and readings, what am I playing on?

A: The ANSWER to my question a few chapters back is: FALSE IDOLISIM! Satan sent false idols... solomon sent Lucifer who can use his imagery to change into anyone. Of course we have Kanna that can see right through them. She sees a monster, no wonder why she gets so scared.

Q: What's the deal with Amon looking like a monster to Kanna?

A: Figure it out for yourself, you'll evidently find out in the next chapter but I figure my readers and brilliant people, they can guess and probably guess it right.

Q: Kanna's been silient though most of the story, why talk now?

A: Becuase two year olds can still be yappy things. Kanna's just a quite kid. I know, she's talked more in this chapter than any other. wait till next chapter. Nagira teaches Kanna new words.

Q: what was the deal with the homeless man?

A: Technically that was a last minute change, Somelese was suppose to happen but I decided to change it around and show Robin in a morthly role, able to think and protect her daughter and show that she to is human and has fears a mother would have. Though I regret on not having her act more quickly, but then there would've been to many questions to answer I think.

Q: How's your head?

A: Suffering from Post Concussion Syndrome is not fun, it's affected my grades and I've had to medically withdrawl from University for a while. I'm not a happy camper about this considering I'm in my 3rd year.

**Review please,** that's all I ask, and you get the nice prize than comes with reviewing.

l

l

V


	10. Underneath This Smile

**AN**: sorry agian. it seems someone really hates me up there. My dog died the dayafter I posted the last chapter so I've been in mourning for the past couple of weeks. thankfully I'm back into theswing of things. those that reviewed last chaptergot their treat ans something a little extra special added in for their patience. Q&As as always. And if you review you get something! I all ready have something in mind and it should be good!

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly.

Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not

sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leaned overgave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Butterfly Kisses - Bob Carslie

**-----LAST TIME!-----**

Now as she stopped just five feet from him, instead of her father, stood a black monster of no particular form. It was like it was made from the shadows you find under your bed at night, and it's eyes were glowing a hot white and dangerous. Its breath was raspy.

"Kanna, what's wrong?" it's voice sounded like a woman who was trying to scream in her nightmares but failing and making a high airy-squeak.

"Kanna, what is it?" Amon asked. He looked at Robin, and she exchanged a worried look through him. Robin had never seen her little girl look so frightened before... or had she? Didn't Kanna hold that same look driving away from that farm a few days prior?

"Kanna?" Robin asked.

Kanna looked from her mother to the monster standing next to her. Didn't she see it? Wasn't she afraid? Kanna began to shiver from where she stood and her breath quickened as she started to panic. Where was her daddy?

------------------------

**Chapter 9**

**Underneath This Smile**

**By Sparky16**

He was on the couch reading the file Karasuma had given him earlier and was reading about Lu, the hunter they suspected to be after them. The one this so called 'second party' had hired to do the dirty work. So far he learned at he was a high ranking hunter with one hell of a body count to his record. It was well into the tens of thousands, he wasn't going to go beyond that and look at the exact number. So he was good and he was ranked in the higher ups. While Amon had been a top hunter himself, he had gained it through his skills and technique. He was fast on his feet and could command a situation. Not Lu it seemed. He had only been associated with Solomon half as long as Amon and his only impressive stat was the number of hunts he had done. That had probably been the major benefactor in Lu's high rank.

Amon smirked at a slight thought. He wondered just how many of those dead people were actually witches. To Amon, Lu was sloppy. The attack at the apartment proved just that. Lu literally had gone in there with guns flailing. A careless mistake he never would've done.

No matter. His eyes drifted to the craft the hunter had. Earth craft. His specialty was illusions.

He nodded to this. Now he had a better idea of what he was up against.

Suddenly...

Amon jumped from the couch at the lash of fear he felt. It was like a throbbing pain that coursed through him and wouldn't go away. Kanna was afraid of something and he needed to know what! He had felt her project these feelings twice now - once at the old farm hand and once at Robin. Perhaps she was afraid of Robin again? Amon didn't know why but he was going to get to the bottom of this. He had been confused earlier by Kanna's sent feeling, wondering what she was so curious yet proud about.

Throwing on his coat and boots and grabbing his gun he rushed out the door down towards the beach. Amon froze when he heard a scream echo over the dusk colored scenery. Kanna. He felt the fear she was emitting intensify ten fold. Something was going on and he took off, hoping to find his family in time to see what it was.

Robin looked on in worry. Why was Kanna acting like this and to her father no less? Amon, in an attempt to comfort his daughter, had picked her up. Now she was screaming, kicking, crying and even clawing to get away from him and over to her.

"Kanna, it's only Daddy" she tried to reassure as Amon held onto her tightly trying to shush the child and bounced her slightly. Robin made the mistake by drawing near to pat her head and Kanna took the incentive and latched onto her coat to pull at her, trying to get herself out of Amon's grip. Robin loosened herself and stepped back. Amon adjusted the child so she was on her back like an infant but her legs under his arm so she couldn't kick anymore. Kanna just looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Kanna shh, it's just me."

At that moment Kanna did something completely unexpected. Amon felt himself being pushed back. Kanna was using her telekinesis to try and get away. "Kanna, stop this!" Robin scolded in her worry. Kanna did stop and she began shouting and crying again. It wasn't much longer after that than Robin's cell rang. She stepped away and answered. "Hello?" Robin's eyes widened just then and she make a quick glance at Amon. Amon glanced over at her as she took interest in the call. "What?" she asked. She looked at him again and noticed that Amon seemed to tense a little. Covering her other ear to drown out the crying from her daughter, she answered "Yeah he's here." She saw him relax. "Sure, just one second." She answered.

She pressed her hand to the mouthpiece and looked at him. "Your brother's on the phone. He wants to speak to you, say's it's important." Robin said. "Give me Kanna. I'll calm her down and you can talk to your brother." Reluctantly Amon switched Kanna for the phone.

Robin took the child and started walking away towards the path, shushing and bouncing Kanna. Amon looked at the phone then pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"In the words of my brother 'Nice knowing yah.'" came a baritone voice from the other end. Amon's eyes widened. It was he or rather the REAL Amon! Lu jumped at the sound of a gunshot as it rang out. He felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and dropped the phone to cover his injury. He twirled around to see the real Amon standing some ways back on an embankment holding a cell in one hand and having his caliber pointed at him with the other.

This was not supposed to happen! He looked towards Robin who stood a good distance from him now glaring daggers at him, Kanna shielded protectively behind her. She was the first to speak. "How dare you." Her voice was low and threatening.

Lu chuckled, still in the guise of Amon. "If the price on the head is right," he remarked to her comment. Robin seemed enraged by this and with a swift uplift movement of her arm a surge of flames flew forth from her and rolled over the sand with the force of the barreling waves of the sea and as such, crashed against a rock wall Lu had risen all around himself to protect himself from the fire of both sides.

Lu wanted to breath a sigh of relief, he wanted to laugh and taunt his prey but he couldn't. In fact they were the ones in the perfect position to laugh at him. That bullet wound Amon had inflicted was hurting like hell and if Lu had to ultimately take a guess, that ammo he was using was not ordinary ammo either considering it had inflicted more damage than he had thought, and his rock wall barrier was cracking. It was cracking and melting against the heat of Robin's flame. He could see the cracks all ready glowing as the rock melted. It wouldn't be long before it imploded and he would be seriously injured. Lu only had several seconds to plan an escape before he felt sand raining down on him. They were either going to bury him alive in his own barrier or he was going to be forced out and burnt or shot to death.

Amon, the real Amon, had taken control over the situation almost instantly. When he had arrived he saw himself with Robin and Kanna freaking out and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. The farm hand, Robin, himself... it had been that hunter and Kanna had seen right through his illusions somehow. Quickly he had called Robin, not wanting to alert Lu of the situation that he had been caught, and fortunately Robin had been able to keep it together and convince him that it had been Nagira on the other end.

Now Lu was cornered, his barrier of rock acting likes a glass holding an injured witch in it and one more blow from either he or Robin would end this duel. That he was sure of, he just needed to flush him out of his little barrier and he all ready thought of a way. With a single thought directed at Kanna as instructions, the child used her psychic powers to lift sand from the ground and keep a steady stream pouring over the top of the barrier.

Simple? Perhaps. Effective? Amon sure hoped so. Unless Lu wanted to be buried alive he would have to drop his barrier and face them. There was just one thing that Amon hadn't calculated though and that was the sharp dagger like rocks that literally rocketed up from the ground right towards himself and Robin.

Lu had only seconds to think. He needed to escape but he had to stop the attack on him to get away. He would skewer them! Reaching for the ground, he focused his craft to dig deep within the earth and cause the bedrock beneath the sand to shoot up towards the attackers and cause the beach to look like an over sized pin cushion. The attacks stopped. Now was his chance.

Amon had jumped out of the way; Robin had grabbed Kanna and fled off the side, all three just narrowly avoiding their fate as human shish kabobs. Deciding she had had enough, Robin let her fury out into her attack and engulfed Lucifer's barrier in a blast of bright hot flames. Amon ran and slid down the embankment towards Robin and Kanna as they made their way towards him. The moment they reached one another, they embraced quickly before turning their attention to the flaming wall of rock. They could hear the snapping and popping of the sand within the barrier, at least they hopped it was the sand. Amon nodded to Robin, who, with a swipe of her wrist, made the flames vanish. The sudden cooling of the rock barrier caused it blow apart revealing the hot interior. Where once sand had been, was now pure glass. Robin's flames had been so extremely hot the sand within the barrier had melted and turned to glass. Amon stepped a little closer to the giant cylinder of glass and frowned.

"He's escaped." Amon said gruffly.

"What? How?" Robin asked and she stepped a little closer. The glass was still giving off great amounts of heat and she used part of her jacket to cover Kanna to protect her from it. Amon pointed down at the ground and Robin saw it and nearly cursed herself. There was a hole in the ground. Lu had used his craft to escape.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that he escaped or the fact that we still don't know his true face." Robin grumbled and stepped away from the mound of glass. She set Kanna down and began to think to herself. "I should've known." she sighed to herself. She looked down at the ground. "I even let that monster hold my baby."

"You weren't to have known Robin." Amon spoke as he came to stand beside her. "I made the same mistake myself."

"But you got Kanna and I out of there." Robin said, referring to the farm.

He leaned down a little closer to her ear. "There was another time." He admitted.

Robin paused her sulking and blinked for a moment. Another time? It hit her then and she began to chuckle sadly. "Of course," She said. "I should've known that you wouldn't have listened to me. I should've known." She looked up to her shoulder to see him looking at her. "Who, when and how?"

"Not long after you left. Nagira took me to meet with Karasuma. Kanna was in the car watching us and Lu pulled up in a car like ours." Amon admitted. Robin nodded to this.

"He disguised himself as you."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "He what?" she said, turned around to fully face him.

"And Kanna had the exact same reaction."

"She can somehow see through his illusions?"

"Maybe, and it scares her horribly."

"Amon, it's not safe to stay here anymore." Robin said.

"I know. Grab Kanna, lets go."

"Where is she?" Robin asked and looked around.

She was easy to find. She was by the embankment, hopping around in the tall dry grass like a frog jumping after a frog. "Ribbit." She said and when the frog jumped, she jumped. Her parents frowned. It was heart breaking really. While Kanna thought the whole world was a game she had no idea of the dangers she was in. Robin walked over to retrieve the child and the three started their way up the embankment and straight out of the vacationing area.

"Aren't we going to get our stuff from the cabin?" Robin questioned.

"We'll send someone." Amon answered as they made their way to the bus stop. "As it stands it's to dangerous to return or even take our own car if Lucifer knows what we take."

"But if we go to Nagira's won't that put him in danger?"

"We aren't."

"We're not?" Amon shook his head to answer her.

They were soon on the bus heading back into the city and Robin seriously wondered what he had planned this time as she watched him pull out his cell and begin making phone calls.

-------------------------------

"Hello?" Nagira said as he picked up the phone in his office. As usual his feet where on his desk, he was leaning back in his chair, and a smoldering cigarette was hanging from his mouth. "Well, well, if it ain't the bearer of bad news." He said as he recognized Amon's voice on the other end. "So what little rain cloud is pouring over your head today?"

"Lucifer found us." Amon said. "Nagira that wasn't Robin that found us earlier, it was Lu. He can use illusions. Kanna saw right though it, and he tried again today disguised as me to get to Robin and Kanna."

Nagira blinked a little out of shock. "Jesus, is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we're on a bus heading back into town."

"Damn, when it rains it just dumps buckets for you, doesn't it?" Nagira said.

"Nagira, you need to get away from your place for a while. Lu knows we're associated now. That's why I called. You have to get out."

"Yeah I hear yah. Where will you and Robin be staying at?"

There was a long pause before he answered: "With friends."

Nagira nodded. "I'll be out of here in less than an hour then. Call me when you three are safe." and he hung up.

--------------------------------

The sun had finally settled down to sleep as the bus made its way into the city of Tokyo. The night sky was cloudless and the stars seemed to be brighter than normal tonight. Amon felt a weight against his arm and he glanced over to see Robin cuddling with a snoozing Kanna in her sleep. She had just merely leaned on him in her lack of consciousness. They would be arriving at their stop soon. Now would be the perfect time to make his last call. He just hoped that he was going to make the correct one.

--------------------------------

The phone rang. It rang and it rang and no one was picking it up. Yurika, Haruto, Miho and Michael sat at the table near the couch eating their evening snacks.

"Is anyone going to answer that?" Yurika asked.

"Why we're all here." Sakaki answered.

"Yeah but it could be the boss." Yurika answered.

Michael sighed and got up. He reached out for the phone on his desk and tapped the speaker button.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Michael. We need your help." came the very familiar voice over the phone. "Where are the others?"

At the sound of Amon's voice, everyone was up and out of their seats and over at the phone in seconds. "We're right here, Amon, what happened?" Yurika answered.

Amon hazarded a glance down at Robin to make sure she was still sleeping before answering, "We're coming back to work."

The others were stunned into a shocked silence. Had they just heard him correctly?

----------------------------------

A black car was parked out front of the bus terminal. Miho waited quietly inside, waiting for the bus that would bring her coworkers back. She still couldn't believe what Amon had said twenty minutes prior to her arriving here.

'We're coming back to work.'

Why? Why would Amon say that? He was a father determined to stay as far away from his past and Solomon as possible. She knew that he didn't want to drag Kanna nor Robin through that crappy reality that was currently her life so what was the deal? Karasuma knew better than to underestimate Amon or Robin. The whole gang did. They had proved time and time again that they could handle any situation. So now they begged the question, just what were they planning? Miho didn't have time to ponder this as she saw the last bus of the day roll into the depot. The very bus her friends were on.

--------------------------------------

Lucifer sat back against his couch in exhaustion. He had been careless getting to Robin that close and disguising himself as her husband. And worse, once again, little Kanna had seen right through his disguise.

But how?

No one on the face of the planet could see through a witch's illusion. No one!

So why did she? Why did this little girl know that he was not who he had posed as? Something wasn't sitting right with him. That child's powers were merely telekinetic. She could only manipulate objects with her mind. None of this made any sense.

Lu shifted his shoulder the wrong way and took in a sharp breath. It still hurt where he had been shot.

He thought to himself a little more. He would need to rid himself of the child if his illusions were to work effectively and not be given away, and he was going to have to be careful were he tread and watch for anyone watching him.

Lu already knew, by common sense that, if he killed just Robin then her lover would be after him like a hound to a fox, and the same went for if he just killed the daughter. Those two would not break easily. He would have to take all three out or at least the parents. He had plans for the child first before he disposed of her. But if he kept her alive then he would not be able to use his illusions to disguise himself.

This was going to prove rather tedious not to mention troublesome.

-----------------------------------

It was quarter to 9 before they arrived at Raven Flats. The sky was dark, the air was cold and Robin and Kanna were still efficiently half asleep upon arrival. Greeted by their old friends, they had been lead to their sanctuary on the third floor. A single room for the three to stay in until Lu was out of the picture and they could go home. No one still had any clue what Amon was planning or had planned when he said he and Robin were returning to work. All they knew is that he asked for a place to stay at the flats and that he would be in the office in the morning. Nothing more was said.

The third floor bedroom had dark plaster walls almost chocolate brown. There was a dark cherry four-poster bed just across from the front door in the middle of the room and an oak vanity off to the left, and cherry Armoire off to the right, just next to the bathroom door. The floor was wood with a large floor rug extending out from under the bed and the room's only window was near the bathroom door with an old dusty rose-colored velvet curtain hanging from it. The room was filthy though. It was evident the moment Robin reached in and flicked on the ceiling fan light and the dust flew from the rotating blades. Dust piled at least an inch off most of the surfaces of the room and Robin swore she could hear giant dust bunnies giggling at her from under the bed. Cobwebs clung almost everywhere but most notoriously up in the corners.

"Um, we didn't have time to clean." Doujima said sheepishly and she grinned.

"It took you half an hour to find this room?" Miho asked.

Sakaki shrugged. "The place is huge," he answered. "All we use is the office."

Robin shift Kanna to rest on her hip as she examined the room. Amon was wary to step inside, wondering what sort of health hazard this room was. He had been in abandoned buildings, half torn down houses, murder scenes and the like but none compared to this room and it's herd of giant dust bunnies.

"We could try and find another room." Doujima offered.

Robin shook her head and handed Kanna off to Amon. "Give me twenty minutes," she said. "Take her somewhere so this stuff wont make her sick and when you come back it should be clean."

"I can-" Amon was about to offer his help but Karasuma had stepped in.

"I'll help Robin." She said. Amon just nodded and looked down at his now very-much-awake toddler wondering what he was going to do for twenty minutes.

"Hey Amon." Sakaki caught the older man's attention. "Me, Yurika and Michael are going down to Harry's to catch a quick late night snack. Wanna come and bring Kanna along?"

It would pass the time, it would keep Kanna out of trouble and he could catch up in his own meager little way. Sure why not. "Fine." Amon said.

"Have fun you guys." Miho called.

"Say hello to Master for me, Amon." Robin said.

He acknowledged her and left with the others.

---------------------------------

"Well, well, look it what the cat dragged in." Nagira grinned from his table as Haruto, Yurika, Michael, and Amon walked in. Kanna was a foot behind them playing froggy again.

Absently Amon's gaze drifted to the bar in search of a familiar figure. The familiar figure was absent, leading him to believe that he was in the back.

"Oh god, who let that thing in here." Doujima teased, making a disgusted face as she sat down next to the smoking man.

"This 'thing' as you so affectionately called me, is waiting for a good ol' fashion western style steak and potato dinner. What about the rest of you?"

"Late night snack." was the simple reply Sakaki provided. They all sat down, Michael next to Doujima while Amon and Sakaki sat opposite of them and Kanna crawled under the table.

"OWE!" Nagira said as he leaned back and scrunched his face in discomfort. "Amon, get your ankle bitter off me."

"What's she doing?" He inquired.

"Biting my ankles!" he exclaimed.

"Woof, woof!" Came a little voice from under the table.

"Better you than me." was Amon's reply. Nagira gave him a disapproving look before wincing again. "Grrrr" Kanna growled. Amon shook his head and let his leg wonder in Kanna's direction and he gave her a few taps in the side with his foot.

In reaction, Kanna released her uncle, turned around and latched onto Amon's leg. Legs, arms, teeth and all.

"No, Kanna! Not me!" Amon said and reached under the table to tug the two year old out from under it and up onto his lap.

"Woof! Woof!" Kanna yapped making the adults smile and Amon sorry that he drew her attention to him and his leg.

"Well, it's been a while." Came a familiar voice from Amon's side. He looked up to see Yuji Kobari, affectionately known as Master, the owner of Harry's restaurant. His arms were crossed lightly over his chest, as they always were, and he seemed to lean back on his heels to study the young man-now-turned-father.

Amon nodded "Ai."

Yuji smiled. "She has her Father's eyes."

Something in Amon seemed to burst with pride that moment. He didn't know why, maybe if was that fatherly part of him.

"Arf, arf!" Kanna panted, still acting like a puppy.

Nagira smiled "And her father's intellect."

Amon scowled.

"Woof!" Kanna replied.

Everyone had a small chuckle at Amon expense. The man leaned down to whisper into his daughter's ear 'enough.' Kanna looked at him... and licked him! When Amon sent her a disapproving look, Kanna must've taken it as some key or clue to stop and instantly started squirming and climbing up her father to look into the next booth. "Hi!" Kanna said as she got to the point of Amon's shoulder before she was pulled back down and held firmly in his lap. The couple in the next both merely chuckled. Kanna gave a grunt as she tried to pry herself free of her father's grip but Amon just sat there, arms cross over Kanna's lap, holding her down.

"I think I may know how to remedy that." Yuji said with a smile then took everyone's order.

----------------------------------

"How much do you suppose actually got into her mouth?" Doujima asked as everyone surveyed the toddler wearing her hot fudge sundae.

"If I had to guess, only 3 spoons, she's wearing the rest." Sakaki said over his coffee and watched Kanna from the side of his vision as she attempted to feed herself another spoonful of ice cream. She partly succeeded. Had she closed her mouth to chew the rapidly melting sticky treat, it might have fully stayed in her mouth.

The others had mostly finished their food and just sat observing the independent little clown that refused to let her father, or anyone else for that matter, help her.

"Watch her, I'll be back." Amon said and headed off towards the Men's washroom, presumably to 'go' and to get something to clean his daughter off.

Nagira smirked. "Now that the old stiff is gone, it's time to have a little fun."

"Yeah, I like the sounds of that." Sakaki said with doubt. He was less than interested.

"From your reputation, Nagira, why do I get this feeling it's not good?" Michael asked.

"Cause it normally isn't" Doujima said with a disapproving look at the smoking man.

"Oh it's completely harmless." Nagira said. "Kanna's vocabulary just needs a little improving and what better time than to start now?"

"If it were harmless, how come you waited for Amon to leave?" Michael asked.

"Because if Amon had his way, the child would never talk." Nagira chuckled.

"You mean she'd never talk back." Sakaki corrected.

"Exactly" Nagira said. "Now lets see. Kanna?" Nagira asked to get the child's attention. She gave one of those cherubic grins that would've been cute had she not been covered in fudge. Knowing he had Kanna's full attention, he said "Santa bring drum set."

Kanna blinked. "Saba bing dumset." she parroted. Michael, Doujima and Sakaki grinned. After a few tries, Kanna was merrily chirping a fairly understandable version of 'Santa bring drum set.'

Buoyed by his first success, Nagira continued. "Mommy's packing extra pounds!"

The three younger adults howled in laughter.

"Nagira, you're awful!" Doujima cried over her tears of laughter.

"Mommy esta powds" Kanna said, apparently getting into the game. When the four had mastered the commentary on 'mommy's' weight problem, they moved on into other things.

Having relieved himself and grabbing a sufficient amount of wet paper towels, Amon proceeded back to table to clean up the mess he was sure his daughter had made. He had arrived to back to a table of breathless, teary eyed, chuckling adults and Kanna eating her nearly melted sundae.

"I'm not going to ask." He commented and set about cleaning up Kanna. The three younger just nodded. "Nagira?"

The older brother was smirking like the Cheshire cat. "Yo."

"We're going to have to make a late night pit stop at the cabins to pick our stuff up."

"And I became your personal taxi when?"

"The day I was born."

"Eh Amon, we'll tag along as hidden protection." Sakaki said.

Amon nodded. He had told them about Lucifer and what he had done down at the beach over the phone. "We'll drop Kanna off with her mother first." They all agreed.

------------------------------------

As they stepped back into the flats, Amon slowed his pace down to speak with Michael directly. "Michael."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to look at Lucifer's profile and find out how many of those he killed were actually witches."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Michael said. Amon nodded his thanks and went up to the third floor.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Robin sitting on the bed in a perfectly tidy room. She was reading a book he supposed she got from Miho. She looked up at him then looked down at Kanna as she pranced into the room covered in fudge.

"I clean the room only for you to come home with a messy child." She sighed.

"Nagira and Myself are going to get our things from the cabin. Sakaki and Doujima will be with us."

"Be careful. I mean it." Robin said in perfect seriousness. "Lu could be there and we technically still don't know what he looks like."

"I know I've all ready thought about that. I'll be back soon." he said and handed the sticky child off to Robin to clean.

"I mean it Amon. Be careful."

"Right." He said and closed the door. Amon hadn't even taken three steps from the door when he heard Kanna shout, "Mommy's not a natural blonde!"

"AMON!" Robin shouted.

"NAGIRA!" Amon shouted in return.

Down below on the first floor, the echo's of Sakaki, Doujima and Nagira's laughter could be heard. Amon, being a wise man, fled the floor as fast as he could before hell's fire rained down on him.

Robin couldn't reach the door fast enough.

TBC...

Q&A

Q: Mommy's not a natural blond!

A: I couldnt help it! I just saw Nagira in that role! ALso I do not own that joke. Someone else did it ( read it in a journailist bib long ago) and I just had to duplicate it. So kudos to that Canuk! ( he was canadian!) andd yes, you all know I haveused that joke before in another story. Me bad :)

Q: Air is lighter than water? Kanna's weight issue.

A: Some of you may recall I said Kanna could only lift things lighter than a teddy bear. Well a grian of sand it lighter than a teddy bear!

Q: How many chapters do you see this going into?

A: I really don't know to be honest. I look at my plans and think 'I don't have much' but I do. so maybe 15-20? that's a rough estimate.

Review please. You know you get a treat if you do!


	11. Now You Know

**AN: No I haven't lost interest in the story, quite the opposite actually, but I got a review today and it just reminded me that I should update. So to find out where I've been just look at the Q&A at the end as usual, that will fill you in.**

"Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have

done something right.

To deserve your love every morning and butterfly

kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses."

-Bob Carlisle "Butterfly Kisses"

**Chapter 11**

"**Now You Know"**

**By Sparky16**

Amon leaned against the vanity. He had gotten an ear full when he had returned to Robin. It was well past midnight now. Kanna was fast asleep in the middle of the bed in merely her diaper. Robin, now changed into a night slip, was proceeding to dress her daughter into her pajamas while chewing her hubby's ear off.

Robin was quietly going on about all the words Kanna had been saying ever since he had left and poor Amon was trying to keep a straight face though it all. Trying to act concerned about his wife's rantings when really all he wanted to do was lose it himself, and if Robin didn't stop soon he was going to start laughing.

"So why are we here?" Robin said in a sudden change of subject. Apparently she had ranted enough for the night. He was thankful. Amon moved from the vanity to get his sleep wear from the duffle bag.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wanting her to be more specific.

"First your apartment, then a resort, now this death trap?"

"Because tomorrow we work." Amon said being vague in reply.

"What?" Robin asked in both panic and what sounded something similar to anger.

"I mean," Amon started as he removed his jacket and shirt, "That we are returning to work as hunters."

"What!" Robin couldn't believe her ears. "Are you mad?" She accused. "What about Kanna? What will they do to her, h-hell, us-!"

"Robin." Amon cut her off "Let me finish. It's not official. We're going to work with our old coworkers to eliminate Lu and this second party threat so we can go back home. Solomon will have no knowledge of this what so ever. Once the threats are eliminated, we go home." He smirked at her in good humor, " Anddon't swear in front of the baby." Robin pouted at him slightly as he climbed into bed and adjusted Kanna so she could sleep comfortably between them.

"So it's voluntary. We're really just using their resources and help?"

Amon nodded "For what I hope will be a short period we will become hunters once more."

"What about Kanna?"

"Things will be slightly different this time around Robin. There is no need to worry about Kanna. She'll be with us."

Robin's eyes widened in shock "But-" she was shushed by Amon's finger on her lips. She looked at him.

"Trust me." Was all he said and removed his finger so he could go to sleep.

-----------------------------

The streets within the island of Walled City were deathly quiet in the moonlit night. there was a small chilly wind that blew a wrapper across the streets, letting the sound of its scraping echo along the walls of the buildings.

It was interrupted by the sound of booted feet running down the alley. Soldiers clad in black darted through the streets carrying rifles, pistols and semis. They were hunters of a different sort. Lu was following behind them at a casual pace.

"Make this quick. The boss needs them now. In and out. Don't get greedy, we can only take so many." Lu commanded to his black clad hunters and with a signal of his hand, away the hunters went.

They ran into the homes of the unsuspecting, kicking in the doors, aiming their guns and shooting, slaughtering and picking a unique few to bring back with them for their needs... whatever that may have been.

Within thirty minutes the slaughter was over and Lu, with is crew of hunters, had left the bloody scene and the serene peacefulness befell the area once more. The difference was that n one was alive to enjoy it.

-----------------------------

Amon stepped into the office bright and 'semi' early the next morning. 9:30 would not have been acceptable to him but granted the week he was having he thought it perfectly understandable.

"Good Morning, Amon" Michael greeted him.

Amon nodded "Is the chief here?"

"No, he won't be here for another half hour. He always makes rounds to the police station first for any information or orders the station commander may have for us."

"You run through the JPD first? Should've figured. Did you get those numbers I asked for."

"Sure did, and you're going to be shocked. His body count for hunts is well over 20,000 which is unnaturally high but I learned something. Only 346 of them are actually seeds and witches. The others are all humans."

Amon looked like he had seen a ghost. "And they still let this guy roam free?" Amon took his old seat and rolled up next to Michael.

"Yeah, but he's on thin ice right now because of his high body count of killing so many humans. Apparently he's one for mass murder and when he kills a witch he eradicates the rest around that witch whether they are involved or not."

"So he's essentially a witch himself then."

"In the STN's books he sure is. We get on a witch's case the moment they kill one person. But Solomon has keep this guy cause he's so efficient at gathering information." Michael explained.

"Have you been able to pull up a picture of the witch?"

"Nope." Michael answered. "I tried all night. Most of his files are pretty tightly locked up. I only got most of the information we have now by luck."

Doujima and Karasuma walked into the office chattering quietly amongst themselves with coffee in hand. They gave a small acknowledgment to Amon and Michael as though it were an everyday occurrence then continued right along to the small kitchenette. Sakaki came in not long after.

Amon briefly glanced at his old computer. "Did you ever get a replacement?"

Michael shrugged "Yeah. She wasn't to keen on it here. She hated our free way of thinking so she just up and left. We've been waiting for another ever since," Michael chuckled, "which I doubt we'll get. I don't think Solomon wants to be friends with us anymore."

"They're afraid you'll set a bad example. 2 wayward hunters are 2 too many for them to be comfortable with."

"Oh well." Michael grinned "Their loss"

"Daddy!" came an all to familiar squeal to Amon.

"Kanna, how did you get up here?" he asked, hoping someone would provide an answer. Everyone shrugged. His question was answered when Robin walked in half asleep.

"Morning, Robin." Michael said with a smile. Robin mumbled something and was off into the kitchen.

"Don't bother." Amon said to him with a slight grin. "She's incapable of any coherent thought until she's either had coffee or sex."

Michael blinked. "Coffee is on the top shelf to your left Robin!" all he got was Robin's small hand wave from the corner of the doorway in acknowledgment before disappearing again.

Kanna sprinted around the office a few times, stopping once or twice to investigate an object or room before vanishing under Amon's chair, his trench coat acting as a curtain for such a good hiding place.

A familiar sound was booming in the hall outside the office. In fact, it was all to familiar to Amon, he had heard it for about 14 years of his life, and by the way Doujima was turning tail to hide in the kitchen was a good indication to him who the person out in the hall was. Kosaka.

"Hey Boss." Michael addressed Kosaka as he came roaring into the room with Hattori behind him, taking all the wrath with a silent tongue.

"Hello Michael" Kosaka said as he walked into the office and headed straight for his, ignoring to address Michael in his anger and not even noticing Amon.

"Hi Boss," Karasuma said, "Things not go well down at the office?"

At this Kosaka turned around and frowned "Go well? now why would they ever go well? Because of them we can't even touch that new case until-" Kosaka blinked, finally noticing the dark hunter sitting in his old chair next to Michael. "Amon?" Kosaka blinked in astonishment, more than surprised to see his formally deceased hunter sitting there staring at him with that same masked expression he always wore and arms crossed lazily over his chest. "Y-You came back?"

At that moment Robin stepped out from the kitchen, coffee mug to her lips, and tired eyes looking at the former chief. Kosaka at that moment seemed all to delighted. "This is great! And Robin too. It's about time, where have you two been. I've been up in arms since you've been away. Honestly, leaving work without notifying us, for the longest time we thought you were dead! What was I suppose to tell Sol-"

Robin, with lips still not leaving the cup, raised her eyebrow, her look saying 'why now?' and did an about-face and walked straight back into the kitchen. She was not awake enough to deal with Kosaka. Not yet.

Amon shook his head. Kosaka stopped his rant. Amon had already thought up of a lie. "We no longer work with the STN-J branch. Solomon has sent us here to hunt a dangerous witch in the area. Once he is done, we are leaving. These are our orders."

Kosaka sighed. "Shame really. It would've been nice to have you two back."

Amon shrugged, the former chief could take that gesture anyway he pleased but as far as Amon was concerned, he wouldn't return back to this line of work even if his life depended on it, and to some extent, it did.

"So how long will you be here for?" Kosaka asked.

Again, Amon shrugged. "Until the witch is hunted. As for the other witches the STN is currently after, they are to be back logged until this one is brought down."

"That dangerous, huh?" Kasoaka asked.

"This witch's body count is unreal boss. We're talking in the tens of thousands" Michael said, "and not just other witches but humans too."

"So be it then. I won't question Amon's call on that. If this witch is truly that deadly then it is first on our to-do list. Now don't just sit there, get cracking!" Kosaka commanded and started for his office to deal with his own commitments.

Michael was stunned. "I can not believe he just bought that without question."

"Think about it Mikey," Doujima said as she walked out from the kitchen with Robin, still drinking her coffee, in toe. "Who will question Amon, let alone say no to him?"

Without missing a beat, Robin raised her hand.

She took her old seat and was typing away at the keys in a matter of seconds. "There we go." She smiled to herself and surveyed the information she had brought up with mild interest. Amon leaned back slightly to see the website Robin was looking at. He shook his head. This did not go unnoticed by her and she turned to him. "Then maybe you should start doing the laundry. Clean clothes don't grow on trees, especially childrens clothes. And as much as I'm sure you'd love it, Kanna can't keep wearing the same three outfits forever. She's already nailed 2 of them with muck, this last one isn't going to last the day either."

"Point taken." he said.

Robin sighed looking back at the information on the website then, turning the computer off, she looked around for Kanna. She gave a soft whistle, like a woman whistling for her dog that strayed to far.

"Robin. Under my chair." Amon said.

Robin lifted the edge of Amon's trench coat and sure enough, there was Kanna, starring up at her and slightly disappointed that she had been found. "I wondered why the chief didn't blow his spleen or something." she spoke.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Doujima said, "Robin, you talk funny." Robin looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow as she crouched down to retrieve her child.

"Take someone with you, Robin." Amon said.

Doujima jumped at the chance. "I'll go!"

"Take this with you too, Robin" Michael said and handed her a communicator.

"Thanks" she said, stuffing the device into her skirt pocket. "I've got an escort and my Lu detector. I think I'm set. You aren't going to come?" she asked her husband.

Amon shook his head. "I want to find Lucifer's whereabouts."

"If you do find anything I want to know. " Robin said and left with her daughter and Doujima.

It had not even been five minutes before Kosaka came back out of the office still grumbling. The hunters that were left looked at him. "I need you people down at Walled City. I just got a call from the commissioner. There's been a slaughter."

----------------------------

Amon held back the urge to whistle. This was not a slaughter, this was a massacre. There were bodies in almost every house and the blood of bodies being dragged down the streets to a connecting street, presumably where vehicles awaited to take them away.

Amon shook his head as he went from room to room, building to building. There were some he knew and some he didn't. There were some that were marked by Solomon and others that were just complete unknowns to him.

"Who ever did this has way to much time on their hands." Sakaki muttered.

"Not to mention a sick mind." Karasuma added as she moved her way across the room to investigate another spot where a pool of congealed blood lay. "Who ever master minded this was definitely not alone. There were 15 or 20 more people with him."

"Him?" Amon questioned.

Karasuma nodded. "Men and woman have a different signature when it comes to their wills, souls and emotions. The one I'm sensing is definitely male."

Sakaki had wondered off to another building to investigate the damages. He scowled slightly as he weaved in and out of police investigators. They were always getting in the way. When he managed to get into the next building the first thing he saw was the exact same thing he saw in every other building. Blood and bodies. The investigators cameras, however, were focused on the wall. Admits all the bulb flashes he could see something written in blood upon the wall. Quickly he turned to call Amon. "You need to see this!" he shouted from across the way.

Amon was quick to join with Karasuma at his side. His eyes were directed to Sakaki's hand pointing at the wall. When the older man scanned the words his face grew hard, his expression cold.

On the wall read "LU WAS HERE"

'_So this is what he's capable of.'_ Amon thought.

------------------------------

Robin shifted through the sales racks in the children's department. Unlike her friend Doujima, she wasn't swooning over how cute things were. She had gone through that phase long ago when she was seventeen. Now she was just amazed on how fast Kanna grew out of everything. There was no time to pause and see how cute things where on her. She grew out of them just as quick.

Kanna, all the while, was fixated on a bear that was in a crib display and she was trying to reach at it through the bars. Robin turned, she knew where Kanna was and she was only a step away. She promised herself never to turn her back on her baby again, not after what happened in the park.

Deciding she couldn't reach the bear and needed to employ help, Kanna toddled off in Doujima's direction. Robin's eyes followed.

"She's heading your way." Robin said.

"Hello sweet heart." Doujima nearly squealed. Robin smiled, Doujima adored her daughter.

"Can you watch her?" Robin asked as she put some clothes aside. "I just need to use the ladies room."

"No problem!" her companion said and Robin, confident that Kanna was fine, left to find the washroom.

A pair of red eyes watched her leave and turned the stare towards the silver haired toddler. Doujima pressed Kanna down to sit next to her heels then turned back to the clothes." I wonder if Robin will..." She looked back down at Kanna and disagreed with her choice and set it back. "Well your mother was right, you're a hard baby to buy for." Doujima said. Kanna looked up at her with half her fist in her mouth and a river of spit dripping down her chin. "Dribble baby." Doujima cooed and began sorting through the rack once more.

A man, dressed in casual wear, forest green sweater and tan slacks, stood with his red eyes on the baby. Most other days Lu might have been wearing a suit but since his run in with Robin and Amon and gaining that injury from the bullet wound Amon had handed him, suits just seemed uncomfortable.

So something loose was in order this time. Lu grinned. It hadn't been hard to track the two this time around. He knew they would return for their things so he followed per say by placing a small tracker, the size of a watch battery, on one of Robin's articles of clothing, then fled the scene before the others had arrived. Early that morning he had traced them to Raven Flats and waited and watched. He had been rewarded by seeing Robin, with another lady, exit the building and go to the mall. He had followed.

He learned his lesson last time, he would need to be more careful. He started this time by not using his powers. So far, Kanna hadn't detected him. He had purposely passed by the child several times and yet nothing happened. Lu walked over to the crib display and reached into for the bear that caught Kanna's fancy. He had a plan and he needed this to work perfectly. Last night he had set the stage once he found out the family had fled to Raven Flats. Lu was not a stupid man, he knew that was the location of the STN Japan branch. He knew they would employ the help of their old friends if they still had it. So, to remove the friends, he filled an order for his boss and slaughtered a few people back in Walled City.

With them out of the way, he would take them down separately. He would find a way to separate Robin and capture her. Lu knew that could be done by taking Kanna and from his estimations, that wouldn't even be a chore. Once he had the baby, he'd have Robin, once he had Robin, he'd have the Father, Amon.

Making a quick purchase of the bear so as not to alarm the store of him stealing what he'd term as bait, Lu returned to his spot to find Kanna had wondered off a few feet from her watch dog. Wandering around behind Doujima so as not to get spotted, he motioned at Kanna to grab the tot's attention and showed her the bear.

Kanna's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the man offering her the bear and she took off like lighting for it. Lu snatched her up instantly and shuffled off to a far corner, to observe and wait for Robin. As if on que, the woman appeared walking out from the washrooms adjusting the strap to her hand bag and putting in some lip gloss. He saw it then, an STN communicator. There was no mistaken it. He had one just like her's as did every member of Solomon. This was perfect.

Lu adjusted Kanna and made a bolt for the door to get to his car in the underground parking lot. He looked at the baby who was observing her surroundings as they made the dash for the car. Lu smirked. "You can't tell if I'm a threat to you now, can you?" he chuckled. "You little brat." He received a full facial rub of a baby drooled hand.

"I swear you can understand people." He remarked as he threw open the back door to his car and buckled Kanna in, then jumped into his seat and ripped open his laptop. He had an idea. Fishing his communicator out of his back pocket, he connected it with a cable he got from the glove box, to his laptop and started his own search. He was searching for Robin's signal. If he got that then he was going to make a phone call. First off he needed to get the tower that handled the STN communications.

Done.

Now he had to narrow the map down to the mall.

Done.

Now he needed to identify what signal was Robin's. That would be easy. STN signals were labeled, all he's have to do is click one to get information on them. It was protocol. He had discovered his first, the Doujima's then an unknown. He knew the unknown to have been Robin. He nodded to himself. The id may have been unknown but the number was there for the taking.

Now he just had to make one final move. Lu started up his car and pulled out.

-----------------------------------

Robin was in a panic. Kanna was gone again! Doujima was upset, feeling as though she had failed her best friend. They had been searching for the missing child for twenty minutes now, and they had the staff searching for the baby and some of the store's customers. Still they had turned up nothing. Robin was beside herself, what was she going to do? She knew what she had to do. She had to call Amon. He would be able to find her with their bond! If Kanna could do it then certainly he could try.

She had just pulled out her communicator when it rang.

"Hello, Amon?" she questioned.

"Missing something?" came a strange voice to Robin's ears.

Robin's expression suddenly turned to anger but she felt nothing but dread in her heart. This person had her baby!

"Where is she Lucifer?" Robin hissed. No one had to tell her who had pulled this off.

Lu chuckled. "If you want your baby back then you will follow my directions. First off, do not alert anyone. I can see you. Next come alone to the roof. I'll give you further instructions from there."

"What do you want?" Robin said as she made her way to the stairs.

"You will see in due time. In the mean time, I suggest you just keep making your way to the roof and play nicely."

"Well I can't say the rules to your game have been very fair Lucifer." Robin said lowly as she slowly strode towards the stairs of the department store.

"You're doing very good."

"Where are you?" Robin spat as her eyes darted around for a man on cell phone possibly nearby.

"Now what would the fun in that be if I told you?" Lu practically purred.

Robin bit her tongue. Being 19, a mother, a wife, a business owner and a far less naive person than she had ever been, she had to keep herself from saying some very uncharacteristic words right about then, but there was nothing uncharacteristic of what she was going to do to this man the moment she found him. He'd be nothing more than a black sooty spot on the ground.

She had climbed the stairs to the roof parking lot and looked around, there were lots of cars from shoppers but no Lu. "All right, what now."

Lu couldn't hold back the little chuckle he felt. "Good girl. Now take about fifteen paces forward to that little gray car." Robin complied and walked for the car, all the while turning her head this way and that, to look for Lu. There was still no sign of him. Robin caught sight of her daughter in the back of a small gray car that she had been asked to go to. Kanna was buckled in the back while chewing on the ear of her new teddy.

"Kanna" Robin said under her breath and took off towards the car. She nearly ripped the door right off the hinges when she reached her daughter.

"Mama!" Kanna cooed and held out her tiny little arms. Robin was reaching for the seat belt when she felt something hit the back of her head and everything suddenly went back.

"Tag," Lu grinned as he stood behind Robin's body that had flopped across the backseat. "You're it." He gathered her up quickly and sat her properly next to Kanna so she merely looked like a girl sleeping in the back and rid himself of her communicator on the roof. The last thing he needed to was to tracked. And to make sure of it, he ran it over on the way out.

Lucifer laughed. "Two down, one to go. So far this is working perfectly." He gloated.

A sharp "SHHHHHH!" issued from the back and Lu looked in his rear view mirror to see little Kanna looking at him crossly. "Mommy's sweeeeeeeeeping!" the two year old scolded.

He blinked.

-------------------------

Amon let out a frustrated growl as a busy tone came through the earpiece on the communicator. He hung up then tried again, only to get 'The person you are trying to reach has either turned off their phone or is not in the range-' He hung up again and this time turned to his coworkers who were gathered around the cars they took to get to their current location. "Is anyone else trying to reach Robin?" he asked.

Sakaki shook his head and Miho seemed to be talking to Michael. "What's wrong?" The young man asked.

"I can't reach Robin. First it was a busy signal, now it's not picking her up."

"Michael lost Robin's signal just now," Miho interrupted Amon, "He's trying to reach Doujima now."

Amon sighed. He had the world's worst feeling in his gut. What was he doing letting Robin wonder though the city with their toddler while there was a killer out there on the loose trying to knock them off!

He knew Robin was not defenseless but her motherly instincts had the tendency to kick in when she needed to be sensible, and those instincts blocked all sensibility she had. Even with an escort, which had been his bright idea, he should've stopped her. Yes, she was just going out to get what they needed but with Doujima being the escort... why didn't he see this as a possible recipe for disaster earlier?

Now that Robin's signal had disappeared, Amon was really chewing himself out about this one.

Amon's communicator rang "Talk to me."

"You need to head over the the shopping center at Townline Road Now! According to Doujima, Kanna had disappeared and Robin not long after. The security is just running its tapes now." Michael said

"Right, we're on our way." Amon said and hung up. "Townline Rd, and now." Amon ordered his crew.

"Amon?" Sakaki asked.

The older man turned to the boy, "Both Robin and Kanna are missing" he said, and got into the car.

-----------------------------------

Four of them stood around Michael and a security officer as they ran through the security tapes, starting from the man that took Kanna, to Robin being hit over the head by said man and being placed in his car.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Doujima asked.

Michael pointed to one part of the screen during the search at the start of the phone call. "Right there," Michael said, pointing him out hiding behind some clothes. "He has the perfect vantage point. He probably told her not to alert anyone or he'd do something and Robin can't even see him with all the people around trying to help you two out."

"He follows her right out." Sakaki said as he watched the tape roll.

Inside, Amon was furious with Robin. How could she fall for something so stereotypical as this? Granted she was worried about her baby and she had trusted a certain hunter to watch her and... there was no point in blaming Robin. Still, she seemed to fall for it so easily. Why?

Damn a mother's instincts...

But now Amon had one slight advantage as he glared at the tape. Thanks to Lu's carelessness once again, Amon now knew the face of his enemy.

"Michael, see if you can try and make out the license plate of Lu's car."

"You sure it's Lu, Amon?" Sakaki asked.

"Who else would it be?" Amon said and headed to the roof where Robin had been last to collect the remains of her shattered communicator.

Q&A

Q: Where the hell have you BEEN!

A: It's called Summer Semester in University.

Q: What are you doing?

A: Drawing, Painting and Sculptor.

Q: When will your next update be?

A: Next Sunday. Promise!

Well see you next Sunday! Yes the next part of this chapter is ready to go up by then. I'm just glad to see this story moving again! YAY So like... Review and stuff and I'll air mail you a half nakid Amon. You get to decide which half is naked!

**Click Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Hide Away

AN:Um, so don't kill me for this chapter. That is al I have to say.

" I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand

Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute

How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink

Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon

So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while

Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day

Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle

Oh just let them be little"

Let Them Be Little - Billy Dean

Chapter 12

"**Hide Away"**

**By Sparky16**

She was laying on something cold and hard. A concrete floor somewhere. She was blindfolded, with her feet and her hands tied behind her. She listened around her intently for any form of life near her; she wasn't about to give herself away that she had come to, not just yet.

She heard an ever familiar mindless chatter of her baby daughter not far from the other side of a room, well she supposed it was a room. Kanna's voice sounded like it didn't travel far and it didn't echo.

"Kanna?" Robin whispered. The baby chatter stopped, she must've caught Kanna's attention. "Kanna, come to mommy." She said softly again and she pulled herself into a sitting position. This time she could hear little shoes pad softly towards her and she soon felt tiny arms latch onto her side and the smell of baby powder next to her nose. Robin affectionately nuzzled the toddler's soft head and dropped a small kiss onto her little forehead. She sighed with slight contentment as she rested her cheek on the baby's head once more. Kanna was safe, though that was not the least of their problems right now. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach them and her daughter vanished from her side. "Kanna?" Robin repeated.

"Weeeeee!" came the toddler's reply.

"So the queen of witches awakens" a dark voice said.

"Lucifer!" Robin spat.

The man chuckled lightly. "What's the matter dear, you sound a little bitter."

"Leave my baby alone!" Robin said, "I don't care what you do to me, but you leave her out of this."

"On the contrary, she is part of this game as well" Robin heard Lu say. Robin growled. Lu smirked and looked at the wide eyed baby he held in his arms. "She played the part of bait perfectly."

"When I get my hands on you-"

"Oh yes, about that. I wouldn't use your flame if I were you. You see, we are currently located in an underground containment facility that stores hazardous waste and material that is extremely flammable, so one little spark could kill us all, including your precious little doll here, as well as hundreds of other workers currently working 1 story above us" He lied. The truth was they were in a cellar of an apartment in the city center, just minutes away from the mall where he had kidnapped the two from, but she didn't need to know that. Lu grinned to himself.

"Okay, we'll play by your rules," Robin said suddenly, "and in accordance to your rules I suppose you have won."

"We have been playing with my rules from the start you incompetent teenager, and yes, I have won."

"Then before I die, please, indulge me in some answers, like who has hired you to kill me?"

"First off, that party wishes to remain anonymous, secondly, I am not quite done yet."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"My orders were to kill you specifically, however you guys have been an absolute hoot. If I am going to wipe out one then I might as well wipe out the whole lot of you. Besides, my pay will be double if I do I suppose."

"Fair enough" Robin muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Do you know why this party wants me dead?"

"Not a clue." Lu said, "But if the price is right and they are paying enough then I'll knock off whom ever they please."

Robin grinned, "It's not going to be so easy getting my husband. Power isn't anything without skill, something which you lack."

"I beg your pardon?" Lu asked as he walked over to a blanket covered couch the apartment stored down there.

"You've been sloppy," Robin said, "in gathering info on myself and my family, in using your powers and trying to do your job."

"Nothing a little mass destruction can't fix." Lu chuckled.

"You're a sick man." Robin murmured.

Lu grinned as he reached into his back pocket for something. "You have no idea."

It was then Robin heard him shuffle around for a moment then mutter "Smile Kanna" and the toddler's sharp scream pierced the air.

Robin heart stopped beating. "LU STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robin yelled and struggled against her tight bonds. But the young mother was helpless and she knew it, all she could do was plead and struggle against her bonds. Her heart was breaking, why couldn't she protect her baby?

--------------------------------------

Amon was going to murder the bastard. He was going to rip out Lu's intestines and make him enemy eat them, then boil him in battery acid. He had felt Kanna become fearful through their bond. It was that same horrifying fear he felt whenever Lu used his craft around his daughter. This time there was nothing he could do. On top of that the team had found Robin's communicator, at least what had been left of it, and was trying to salvage the little bits of hardware to find the number or signal Lu had used so they could track him down. So far... nothing. Amon gave a gruff sigh as he walked through the malls. There had been no witnesses except one. A young teen had spotted Lu placing Kanna in his car only in the underground parking lot. Fat lot of good that did.

They had the police currently trying to find Lu's car, and already had detectives roaming the streets in patrol cars and on foot for the man. The last thing the STN-J needed to do was tell Solomon about the kidnapping, if anything, there could've been a faction within Solomon who had planned this, this supposed second party. If anything it would only cause Amon and Robin more grief and it was really the last thing their friends wanted for them.

Amon drove carefully as he returned to the office. He was looking for any signs of Lu, his family or Lu's damn car.

He had no success. Amon rubbed his head as he walked up to the main floor. Maybe if he asked Nagira to send his contacts out looking... There would be money involved for the information but there wasn't no amount of money in the world he would give for their safe return. If only he knew their situation, if only he knew where they were, what things were like, then he could help them, he could use Kanna but he knew nothing and the child was to afraid to respond.

Amon would give his life to get them back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Amon." a voice called out to him. It was the gate keeper. Amon looked over at the man with an expression of indifference. What could this guy possibly want that would make his day any better?

"A package came for you."

His day just got better. Maybe, just maybe, if Amon was lucky, it would be a ransom letter.

The gate keeper held up a large yellow envelop with Amon's name written clearly on the front. The young man walked over and took a hold of the envelop. He didn't examine it, he probably had a good guess who it could be from, and he wasted no time opening it.

His gloved hand reached inside and dug out it's contents. Photographs. He looked at them, deshelved slightly in his hand. His eyes widened at the images in his palm.

'Oh god... please don't let this be true' was perhaps the only thought that was running through his mind.

"Mr. Amon? Sir?" The gate keeper asked again but his got no response from the shocked man. He couldn't see what was on the pictures, only Amon's eyes were mirrors of the images.

In one photo, a hand holding a knife against a blindfolded Robin's bloody throat. In another picture, his two year old looking like she had just seen her worst nightmare. Another picture, again of Robin this time hunched over in pain, her shirt partly torn at the front but mostly at the back exposing what looked like slash marks torn into her flesh. The pictures all repeated this process, both his girls looking like their were either being scared to death or tortured.

His mind finally snapped back to reality and he could feel the rage within his heart start to boil. This bastard was not going to live. The moment he found him... Amon swore to himself that LU would die at his hands. His fists clenched and photo's crumpled.

He had to find them and now.

---------------------------------

Nightfall had come and it had found the lonely father standing on the roof of the Raven Flats looking up longingly into the sky. The full moon shone it's brilliance down on the slumbering city of Tokyo. It was so bright that it over shadowed the city street lamps below. He had made the call to Nagira and explained the situation, Nagira was shocked but didn't hesitate for a second to help out. Now with the numerous cops patrolling the streets there were also Nagira's cronies, just regular looking people, most homeless, some not and they probably stood a much better chance at seeing Lu or his car than the cops.

The next day Amon found himself walking around City Limits, an area were the nightlife hibernated in bars, clubs and motels during the day. Surprisingly most of the people he and his colleagues had questioned already knew about the missing girls because of their connection with Nagira. Go figure.

Amon made foot patrols of the mall and it's surrounding area and questioned random people. He viewed the security tapes again and again, trying to take in the smaller details, something that would be able to help him. He went out searching for any gray car he could find but still, he had turned up nothing.

For once in his life he felt that this whole search was hopeless though that moment was only fleeting before he got back on the road again to continue his search.

One full day without finding hide nor hair of Robin and Kanna. The STN-J had the photos but they could do nothing. The pictures had been taken with Robin or Kanna filling up all of the shot so their whereabouts couldn't be identified. Even with the police force, STN and Nagira's cronies scouring the city... somehow, this wasn't very reassuring to Amon anymore.

Another day passed the same way of finding no new information and Amon was getting frustrated and tired. He wasn't sleeping cause his loved ones were in danger. He had felt his link between him and Kanna flare again as Kanna became frightful of something... no maybe she was in pain? What was Lu doing to her? She was only just a baby and Robin, though capable of keeping her head, was still, really in the whole scheme of things, only 19, still a teenager! Amon growled in frustration at himself. Why wasn't he out there doing more! So he committed himself to patrolling at night as well. Sleep was for the weak! During the nights the police would stake out one section of the city, the STN another and Nagira's contacts in another, during the day, they all questioned people.

The second night Amon walked through the park. It seemed so cold to him, and he felt so terribly alone, first time in a long while too, but Amon wasn't going to reminisce on the past, he was out to find his daughter and his wife Robin.

He came across a man, probably in his late 30's, smoking a cigarette as he leaned against a tree staring out over the park's vast river. He was wearing sunglasses, strange time to be wearing those Amon had thought, but then again this world took all types. This didn't detour Amon away from asking the man if he had seen his girls.

Amon walked up to him and flashed a photo of Kanna and Robin taken months prior and asked if he had seen them. The man removed his sunglasses and looked at the picture. He then smiled and laughed.

"You know, last night I was watching the big ol' moon like tonight and I saw this girl, oh she was a young one, probably just ten of twelve, standing under that cherry tree over there," The man said and pointed to the one at the entrance of the park, "Anyway, didn't catch much of her, but by the way that moon was on her last night it just seemed to make her glow, she just looked all white from head to toe, I tell yeah," the man laughed at this, "God the bugger was bright last night," the man sighed as he took a drag from his smoke, He looked back down at the photo, "I don't know what made me remember that really," he then pointed lazily at the picture with the cigarette between his two fingers. "It was her hair, it's silver. That other girl's hair was just as bright; but to answer your question, no I haven't seen either of your girls. Your daughters silver hair just reminded me of the meeting last night."

Amon sighed, "Thanks anyway" he replied and walked away. Another utterly useless person with a pointless story in this utterly useless world. What an idiot. He didn't have time to be held back by idiotic ramble. Amon scowled, god must've really loved idiots cause he had sure made a lot of them.

He just wasn't going to be happy until they were found.

----------------------------------

Lu grumbled from his place on the couch. Robin was still tided up tight in her little corner with Kanna on the other side of the room sleeping on the floor. Both were perfectly unharmed despite the pictures Amon had received earlier.

Lu loved his craft.

Robin smirked, "What's the matter?" She asked "They getting on your trail Lu?"

"There's been an unexpected development" he grumbled and stared at the sleeping baby. "As a result I'm killing the both of you in the morning."

"Development?" Robin asked, trying to keep him talking. Lu went over and picked Kanna up.

"Even I can't answer you this one because even I don't know for sure. Until then, say goodnight to your daughter, you won't be seeing her till morning."

"Wait! Lu please!" but Robin heard a metal door slam. He was gone. Robin called out for Kanna, hoping for a response. There was none. She chocked back her tears. How on earth was she going to get out of this mess?

-----------------------------------

Masaru Takumi's office phone gave off a shrill ring. The older man sitting at his desk, picked it up. On the other end there seemed to be a very angered voice.

"Relax, I just found out now myself" Takumi answered the angering voice. It yelled at him some more before crossing over into a more firmer tone. The older man's brow creased in seriousness, "I see. I already have some men out hoping to stop this nonsense."

The voice continued on in it's firm tone over the line.

"And just where are you right now?" he asked. He got his answer, "I see, very well. I'll send some people your way if you please."

The voice answered to the statement.

"What do you mean you mean you do not need them?" He asked in curiosity. Suddenly his eyes widened, "What? That's impossible. How on earth can she-"

The tone came back over the phone in argument.

"But I just don't see how she can be standing ten feet in front of you."

There was some more argument from the other voice before it hung up on him. Masaru sighed and rubbed is eyes. "Either he is going senile or-" he turned his chair too look up at the full moon shining high in the sky, "What are you up to young goddess?"

---------------------------

The next day had passed by without incident or any new developments but that night there was a meeting to be held. It was time to go over the reality of the whole situation.

"There's no mistaking it. This guy is good." Nagira said as he lit up a cigarette. They had all gathered in his office. The whole of the STN-J, the police investigators in charge of the case at the JPD and a few of Nagira's more reliable sources.

"We've combed well over half the city, made sure no one matching Robin or Kanna's description got out of any of the city ports and boarders and I'm pretty sure we have questioned the entire city population twice now," Nagira looked at Amon as he leaned back in his chair, "Amon, I know it's to early to come to conclusions but I also want to say not to get your hopes up to soon."

Amon nodded but inside he was furious, were they really thinking that Robin or Kanna might be...

No. He wouldn't think that. His mind caressed the bond he shared with his daughter. She was okay, she was just sleeping. Amon sighed, "In other words you are tired and want to give up early." The man summarized.

Nagira looked shocked "No no! oh hell, they are my family too, I'm not about to give up searching, I am just saying-"

"Then say it for what you mean" Amon said gruffly. Silence ensued between the two as they looked at one another.

Nagira sighed again and leaned forward in his chair, "So has anyone found out something new?"

"Not since yesterday but that tip proved to be pretty much false" Karasuma said.

"Same here, I got nothing" said one of Nagira's friends, he was a short graying old man.

"I thought we was close when someone mentioned a little kid last night," one of the police investigators said, "Turns out she was to old."

"Lemme guess, she probably had the same eyes or something?" Sakaki smirked.

"No, the witness said that it was so bright last night that her hair looked white."

"I got that same story." Karasuma said.

"As did I." Amon added.

The short graying man laughed, "I saw that little rascal and it's true, The moonlight just seemed to follow her. It was like seeing one of those things from a movie."

"Did you ask her if she had seen Robin or my niece?" Nagira asked.

"I tried to but when I approached her and tried to get her attention she just took off. She probably thought I was some sicko."

"Well that is an easy mistake," Nagira grinned, "Maybe if you had a bath every now and then."

"Oh you're a real wise guy, you know that?"

"I saw her too." Doujima finally cut in, "At least I think I did, it was brief, she was running, probably from you, but it did seem like she was glowing sorta."

"Where did you see her, Doujima?" Amon asked curiously. For some reason a little girl running around at the dead of night didn't sit right with him. Where were her parents? He being a father himself, he'd be ashamed if that were Kanna.

"I'll show you, do we have a map?" Doujima asked.

----------------------------------

Nagira unceremoniously dumped a map on his table and rolled it out for all of the STN-J and a couple a police investigators to see.

"I was right here when I saw her." Doujima said, putting her finger on a spot of the city map.

"Where were you?" Amon asked the short graying man.

"Right here" the old man pointed, it was nearly a block away from Doujima.

Something nagged at Amon and when Doujima and the man went to move their hands away he made them pause. "No, wait. Karasuma, where did you get the witness report?"

"The witness was in the mall but said said she saw the girl here." and she tapped the map about a full block down from here Doujima had her finger placed.

Amon looked up at the officer and he instantly put his finger half a block down from the short man's position, opposite to Doujima. The other officer place a finger between his partner's and Karasuma's.

"And I was right here when I heard that account, she was standing here" Amon placed a finger between Doujima's and Karasuma's

Nagira took a pen from his breast pocket and connected the positions together. It highlighted a triangular section that was part of downtown perfectly. Block for block. It was only a corner of the shopping district. The very area Robin and Kanna had been kidnapped in.

"Amon, I'll tell you right now, I don't believe in coincidences but this is just to strange to ignore."

Doujima looked displeased "She probably lives in the neighborhood, and if I see her again, I'm going to drag her home and have a word with her parents, having a young girl roam around late at night."

"Trust me, I feel the same" Amon said casually, "But back to the situation at hand here."

Nagira scratched his head, "Yeah, this is getting complicated. We need to split up again and search more sections of the city."

"Why don't we try over lapping the boundaries this time?" Doujima suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good course of action." Nagira said.

"I'll be in this section," Amon said as he pointed to the triangle outline of the shopping district.

"Why don't we all take the section," Karasuma suggested, "and half the JPD overlap this half." and she circled half of the boundary with her finger, "Nagira, your friends could probably do this area over here, overlapping our other half and part of the polices."

"That sounds reasonable, we still cover one heck of a section." Nagira said.

"We'll focus our search efforts around there then" one police investigator said and turned to his colleagues.

People started to move and retreat the building. Amon's friends had turned to address him but the man was gone. Nagira sighed and rolled the map back up.

"Where the hell are you two?" he asked more to himself than anyone else but the STN members were looking at him.

Where on earth where Robin and Kanna?

-----------------------------

The Downtown area was crawling with police officers, investigators and the likes. There wasn't a minute where Amon didn't see a squad car turn down the street corner he was staking out. The stars were shining, the moon, full for the last night. was lighting the streets and it was cold. It was the only thing keeping him awake; the cold.

How long had it been since he had seen sleep? 34 hours? no, much longer. He was slowly approaching day three of his loved ones disappearance and had not slept the night before nor was he sleeping tonight. It had to be well into the 40's now. He was leaning against a lamp post. The light above was burnt out but the moon's light was sufficient enough to light everything up for him. He pushed himself off the cold steel turned on his heels and continued to walk down the bare street. He passed a solitary officer, each giving each other a slight nod in acknowledgment assuring one another the other's alertness.

He weaved in and out of alley ways, buildings and streets, passing other police officers and occasionally his own team mates. It seemed like all the regular inhabitants within this one section of the district had vanished into thin air. All ready this was looking like a quiet night, they had heard or seen nothing yet. Wasn't Lu going to try and draw him in as well or was he just going to wait until he saw fit? Maybe he didn't want Amon? That was starting to seem more like the case the more he thought about it as the night continued to drag on.

He glanced up the next street he turned down and stopped short of an empty food stand outside a small fruit market. The moonlight seemed to shine brightly down on this street, giving everything a brilliant glow. He looked up and couldn't help but be taken back by his memories. His daughter was born an a night as bright as this. He remembered Robin laying in bed completely exhausted but she couldn't have been happier. He remembered what if felt like to hold his child for the first time, the little moment all three shared when they had first greeted Kanna into the world. It nearly brought him to tears at the thought of what might be happening to his child and wife as he just stood there looking up at the sky, probably looking like someone hoping for some great being to look down and take pity on him and tell him the answer.

'If only' Amon thought as he returned his gaze to the streets. His eyes suddenly caught a bright flash in the corner of his vision. He turned to see a flash of something white, what looked like hair, and running footsteps take off down the street ahead of him. Was it that girl? Amon followed at a dead run more than determined to keep her in his sights. He turned the corner just in time to see her take another corner.

Damn she could move! He took off after her again.

Amon had nearly lost her several times in the process of the pursuit. When the girl and Amon broke out into the main street were 'base' had been set up not one person had missed it as the moon light seemed to make this girl glow. It was barely a shot on her, she was moving so fast they couldn't get a description and only seconds after she had run out onto the streets Amon appeared running after her only a few mere feet behind. No one wasted time taking off after the two as they tore down another alleyway.

Amon followed her pace for pace as she took left turns, right turns, jumped fences until they hit the mall. She jumped a hedge, he jumped a hedge and he took a fall, slamming into the dirt. The girl stopped and turned back to look at him. He looked at her, his teeth clenched as the searing pain of his muscles from the run caught up with him. His vision was blurry from running so fast.

Still, this was something he had to ignore, she could get away and he wanted to at least question her. He pushed himself up and stumbled as he caught his footing and wasn't even given a full minute before the girl took off again through the parking lot and across the street. Amon was quick to follow and caught up with her about two blocks down from the mall. She turned down another alleyway and Amon followed, only a mere ten feet behind her, but she was gone!

"Damn it!" he shouted.

POP Amon's attention was drawn to a small basement window that had just slammed itself shut. He walked over to it. It was unlocked. He lifted it up and looked inside. It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" he called into the room.

"Amon?" came a very familiar, yet frightened, voice from within the darkness.

"Robin?" he asked, not sure whether he was willing to believe what he had just heard.

"Amon!" Robin responded. He could hear the joy in her voice, "I'm in here! I'm tied up and blindfolded, I can't see a thing."

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here!" Amon said and rushed around to the front of the apartment building and made his way in. His colleagues had caught up and saw Amon rush into the building.

Robin heard the pounding of feet from above her and then something slam against the metal door. The slamming continued until she heard it literally break off it's hinges and fall down a set of stairs.

"Amon! Amon!" Robin called from her place on the floor. She could hear his familiar footsteps pounding down the stairs until she suddenly felt the blind fold being ripped off. Robin blinked and looked up to see Amon leaning down to untie her hands from behind her.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Amon asked, the images of the photos flashing in his mind.

"No, I'm fine but he's got Kanna!" Robin panicked as she was dragged to her feet the moment the bonds were undone. Amon embraced tightly, more than over joyed but it was brief. Robin's words had set into his mind and the two took off out of the basement.

"Any idea where he might have gone?" Amon asked.

"Not a clue" Robin answered as they made their way out of the building and through the search party.

Amon looked at the young teenager seriously, a look he hadn't given her since they had been partners at the STN-J so long ago "Robin can you recall anything that he might have said before he left, any clue?"

Robin shook her head "All he said was that there had been some sort of setback in his plans and he was going to kill us both come sunrise."

"Set back?" Amon repeated. He wondered what that set back was. "Kanna..."

"Amon?" Robin questioned as the man's expression seemed to change from serious to solemn for a moment. He looked at her, his expression "Nothing," he replied, "I'll tell you later."

"What do we do now?" Robin asked him softly. Their daughter was gone and they didn't know where too go. It had only been by some freak of nature, or miracle as others would call it, that Amon had been able to locate Robin. He had hoped that Kanna had been with her when he did find her.

His shoulders hung, almost as if in defeat, and sighed "I don't know."

--------------------------------

Lu had made his way to Walled City before the place had been taken over by cops. He shut himself up in an old apartment and set the sleeping child down on the ground. He knew that Robin had most likely been found by now. This was something he had not counted on. He was going to turn the young Robin in by morning to his boss, he would've then had the joy of killing her himself and use the daughter to lure in the father and then kill the final two. Fast, simple and sweet. He'd get his money and be on his way. That had not happened.

Earlier, the previous day, when he had gone to get those photo's developed he saw her. A young girl, no older than 10 perhaps, with silver hair and angry eyes glaring right at him from outside the photo shop window. She seemed to glare so forcefully at him at him that he had got this dangerously uncomfortable feeling in his gut. When he went outside to face her, she was gone. He shrugged it off as stress. But he saw her again. This time from across the street from where he was keeping Robin and her child. Again she continued to glare at him and when he blinked she had vanished. That's when he knew he had to move before something happened.

"I should've taken her with me but that would've been to obvious" he muttered to himself as he sat at a small wooden table in the middle of the apartment. Well, he still had their daughter. He looked over to where he had placed her. She was gone! He stood up sending his chair crashing to the floor. His eyes darted around the room and he relaxed when he saw her. Kanna had awoken and found herself a nice big box on the other side of the apartment and was now attempting to climb into it. He walked towards her, and Kanna only spared him a glance before attempting to climb into the box once more.

Lu took the cardboard box and flipped it over right onto the child. "There you go, knock yourself out." he said and returned to his chair, setting it upright and settling down in it and placed his feet upon the table before closing his eyes for a cat nap. He heard giggling from underneath the box then the sound of it skidding along the floor.

Wham!

He opened his eyes and looked to see the box had made its way stealthily across the room and slammed into the wall on contact.

"When I said knock yourself out, I didn't mean it literally." he muttered and closed his eyes again. The box giggled and then continued to move its way along the floor at a relatively fast pace before slamming into another wall, then another and another. Kanna was just merely giggling every time the she hit the wall. Lu was getting steadily annoyed. It was interrupting his nap. Just then Lu's head met the hard concrete floor as Lu's chair was knocked right out from under him. Kanna had run right at him, full throttle, and rammed his chair, sending the man to the ground.

"That's it!" he raved as he got to his feet. He grabbed the box and the child then set the box upright and dumped Kanna in it. Kanna looked up at it as if to ask "_Play time over?_"

Lu looked down at the child in a menacing manner. Kanna didn't seem to notice. "You stay there and be quiet you little brat" he hissed and went back to his seat to try again for a nap. He didn't know how long his eyes had been closed, he only knew the the sun was just starting to peek through the sky and that there was a smelly baby in a box when someone knocked on the door.

Lu was more than suspicious, no one knew he was here. He approached the door and leaned his ear against it. He heard children running away giggling. So that was it. Just a victim in their little game. He'd teach them. Most people around here were witches and he was positive those children were no different. He was a witch hunter. He'd make sure that this was the last prank those witchlings ever pulled. He followed down the four flights of stairs, hearing children giggling as he went but never seeing a single one. He broke into a run down the last two flights and exploded out the back door, expecting to see the children. He saw none. A blast of air suddenly hurled the man into the steel door of the building, knocking the wind right out of him. That had clearly been an attack of a witch. This time when he opened his eyes there was the silver haired girl looking at him smirking. She giggled and started to fade away. Lu blinked, what the hell was that? Foot steps approached from where the girl had vanished and a tall silhouette of a man with a cane stood there with a cape fluttering slightly behind him.

"It's a dangerous business to mess with an italian family with power" spoke the figure in an old rough voice. Lu glared from where he had fallen as the old voice continued to speak. "Snooping around where you shouldn't be, you and your employer alike. Solomon does not take kindly to traitors. It is a dangerous business. It's even more dangerous when it is my family you are snooping around." The dawning light caught the figure's face, one that was old and wary, the mouth frowning so deeply that the lines around it were crisp, as though that had been his expression most of his life. Then the light caught his cold hard eyes. They were brilliant emeralds.

"Juilano" Lu muttered as he recognized the powerful Solomon man.

"Where are my grandchildren Lucifer" the old man demanded in a low growl.

Lu's face turned sadistic but it did not phase the old Father in the least. "Dead!" Lu simply replied as he stood up and took a few steps towards the old man.

Juliano smirked and scoffed as he rested both his hand on the top of his walking stick in front of him. "Robin is alive. I have been told this already. There is one missing and I know you have her. Return her to me, and don't try any tricks. I'm skilled at see through illusions."

"Is that why you are here old man? To take your family back to their safe little nest that you had them hidden away at?" Lu grinned.

"Not hardly. I've come here looking for you. They just had the misfortune in being caught up in this on my hunt for you."

"HUNT!" Lu screamed sound absolutely furious and astounded all at the same time.

"That is correct. Solomon has had enough with your shenanigans. You are good at collecting information but that is all you are good for. You are sloppy in your work and your human body count is over 70 times higher than your witch count. And with our resent knowledge of your boss that you are working for, this only proves to us that you are no longer worth keeping around, as I had wanted from the start."

"But inquisitor Koushon has done several inquiries on me at the councils behest and I am just fine." Lu said.

"And then we discovered how crooked the man really was and we have had all the witches inquired by him redone but two. Robin and yourself. Robin can no longer be touched. You however, well the council has decided you are to much of a danger to have around s is. A threat."

Lu's blood red eyes narrowed. "Damn right I'm a threat" he muttered and the ground shook before dagger-like rocks erupted from the ground and flew at Juliano. Fire erupted from mid air and the rock disintegrated into nothing. The flames erupted towards the younger man and would have hit him had he not dodged the attack. Instead the flames hit the building, lighting that one section ablaze. Lu smirked at the fire before returning his attention to the older man, had he done so a second later he would have been dead. He just barely saw the wave of flames that headed directly at him and commanded the ground to rise and create a shield for him, splitting the fire, causing it to go around him and feed the flaming building behind him. The flames were now starting engulfing the second floor.

"Well old man, do you truly want to know where your family is?" Lu grinned from behind his rock shield. Suddenly his shield shattered and Lu looked shocked. Juliano looked even more displeased than he had before.

"If you have something to say then say it to my face" the old man said.

"I thought your powers were weakening!" Lu said, unable to get past the fact that Juliano had broken right through his rock barrier.

The old man's smirk returned. "They are, but they are still more than efficient enough to do away with you."

"Well I'd think twice before you send my body into hell." Lu grinned and looked up at the burning building, it was half way engulfing the 3rd floor. People were running in and out of it, carrying buckets of water in a futile attempt to put out the magically induced fire. "You see, right about now that fire is probably all ready reaching the 4th floor where little Kanna is, most likely sitting in the nice big cardboard box I put her in earlier!" Lu gave a sadistic chuckle. Juliano for once looked shocked. "You have a choice old man. Do away with me now and let your young great granddaughter die a horrible death or go get her now while there is still a sliver of hope. What will it be?" Lu grinned wildly.

Juliano stood there looking quite frustrated.

---------------------------------------

The shrill cry of a child echoed in the burning room. Flames where engulfing every inch of the place. Kanna's eyes and lungs burned as the thick black smoke filled the floor and the immense heat seared at her skin. The only thing stopping the full heat from burning her alive was the box she was in, but that wasn't going to last long. All ready the board's edges were starting to smolder.

The baby stood there, wailing for all she was worth. Suddenly the door imploded from the heat and a burning piece of debris landed inside the box with the baby. The cardboard caught a blaze almost instantly. The flames burned as Kanna tried backing away in the small confined space. She hacked and coughed as more of the deadly smoke filled her tiny lungs. The flames licked at her clothes and skin and she cried out in pain. There was no escaping.

-----------------------------------

They hadn't meant to fall asleep, both Amon and Robin. They had returned to the office after a very thorough investigation of the area and to their disappointment they found nothing. They looked through file after file, case after case, including the most resent slaughter done by Lu the day of Robin's kidnapping, still they could find no connection as to where they man would be hiding. Michael had found his hotel room and they had stormed it almost immediately but Lu had vacated the premises long before. Now they were pack to square one. They both had taken a seat on the couch next to one another, intent on scouring over reports of supposed sightings to find a common area but in the process Robin had ended up leaning against Amon and he in turn leaned against her, his head resting against hers and slowly their eyes shut.

Their coworkers let them sleep while they continued their work to find the missing baby witch.

The office phone rang and Michael answered it in a slightly melancholy tone. "Hello?" The voice over the phone caused Michael's eyes to widen. "Uh yeah, yes they are" Michael looked towards the sleeping agents, "They did?" he suddenly said over the phone but then his expression dropped and he seemed to droop into his chair. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "Yes, thank you. Yes I'll tell them" he said in a low tone and he hung up.

"Michael?" Doujima asked in worry. Everyone looked at him.

"Wake up Robin and Amon." He said grimly.

"Michael what's going on? What's wrong?" Karasuma asked.

The young man looked at her with sad eyes, "They found Kanna."

To Be continued...

Q&A

Q: WHO'S THE CHICK?

A: whistles - You'll find out soon.

Q: OMG You Killed Kanna! You bastard!

A: I did? o.O

Q: Can we threaten you in reviews?

A: Knock yourself out!

Well I go back my regular tuesday updates so see you all next tuesday:)

**Reviews and/or threats please!**

I

I

V


	13. Protect ME

**AN: ... UGH. everything is answered in the Q&A**

I've never felt so much in one little tender touch

I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes

Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see

Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please

Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while

Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day

Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle

Oh just let them be little

-Lonestar 'Let them be little'

**-------- Last Time -------**

They hadn't meant to fall asleep, both Amon and Robin. They had returned to the office after a very thorough investigation of the area and to their disappointment they found nothing. They looked through file after file, case after case, including the most resent slaughter done by Lu the day of Robin's kidnapping, still they could find no connection as to where they man would be hiding. Michael had found his hotel room and they had stormed it almost immediately but Lu had vacated the premises long before. Now they were back to square one. They both had taken a seat on the couch next to one another, intent on scouring over reports of supposed sightings to find a common area but in the process Robin had ended up leaning against Amon and he in turn leaned against her, his head resting against hers and slowly their eyes shut.

Their co-workers let them sleep while they continued their work to find the missing baby witch.

The office phone rang and Michael answered it in a slightly melancholy tone. "Hello?" The voice over the phone caused Michael's eyes to widen. "Uh yeah, yes they are" Michael looked towards the sleeping agents, "They did?" he suddenly said over the phone but then his expression dropped and he seemed to droop into his chair. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "Yes, thank you. Yes I'll tell them" he said in a low tone and he hung up.

"Michael?" Doujima asked in worry. Everyone looked at him.

"Wake up Robin and Amon." He said grimly.

"Michael what's going on? What's wrong?" Karasuma asked.

The young man looked at her with sad eyes, "They found Kanna."

** Chapter 13 **

"**Protecting Me"**

**By Sparky16**

Robin and Amon tore through the front doors of the hospital and ran up to the desk. They needn't had bothered because a figure called out in a heavy sharp voice.

"Robin."

The couple froze where they were and glanced to the right to look down a hallway. There stood Juliano looking at them, his expression cold and grim. Robin swallowed as she looked at the man with a tinge of fright. Not of him but maybe of what he had to say. Amon just simply glared. He wasn't ready to put up with bullshit right now.

"Juliano" Robin acknowledged in a quiet tone.

"This way" he said warily, turned, and started down the hall. Amon and Robin didn't even exchange a glance with one another, they just followed the old man hoping that he would no doubt lead them to Kanna.

They made their way through most of the main floor then proceeded to the second in an elevator. Juliano then lead them into the burn unit and he walked past several rooms until he came to a door with two agents, both dressed in black trench coats and looking very ominous, from where they were standing guard.

Solomon agents.

Robin and Amon didn't doubt that for a second. The couple became wary. Juliano stopped and pointed at the door with his finely polished cane. "In here" he said to the both of them. Robin finally looked at Amon and he caught her glance. He proceeded in first with Robin right behind him, both eyeing the guards warily. The room was vacant of agents to the couple's great relief. There was, however, a metal crib with tubes and wires that were either attached the to the hook-ups in the wall at the head of the crib or to machines surrounding it. There was the steady beeping of the heart monitor that loomed over the bed. The two wasted no time in rushing up to see what lay in the cold metal cage.

Kanna was in there, fast asleep. Patches of skin on her arms and face were either red from what looked to be burns, as though she had been out in the sun to long, or bandaged up in white gauze. Robin was near tears as she reached in to touch her baby's bandaged cheek. "What did he do to you?" she whispered, referring to Lu but not knowing the true culprit behind the accidental fire.

Amon turned sharply towards Juliano who stood at the room's entrance, he was just closing the door. "What happened?" Amon demanded in a low tone towards the priest. He didn't let his face hide the raging anger he felt inside.

Juliano, for once, looked his age, old and worn, as he sat down in nearby chair. He sighed as he thought of the correct words to tell the two parents, it had to be the truth though. There would be no hiding that he was partly to blame. "She was caught in a burning building. One of which, I am sorry to say, was my own fault." Robin looked at her grandfather in absolute shock but Amon remained firm.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was sent here to hunt Lucifer. He has been dealing with an underground factor and has been disclosing private information about Solomon's doing to this factor. He is a liability and a crazed man. He had just come out of a building when I confronted him. He attacked me and I fought back. The building had accidentally caught ablaze then. By the time the fire had increased, I had the man right where I wanted him. One more good blow on him and he would've been finished, but then he told me about my granddaughter and he gave me a choice. I chose her. Had I stayed to finish him off, Kanna would have been dead. By the time I had reached the fourth floor, the box she was in was in flames and she already had damage to her. She was near about dead. Had I waited another second then she would've been. I was just grateful I got there in time." Juliano explained. Robin was now crying silently to herself at the thought of nearly losing her little one had someone not acted so quickly. Amon was somewhere between guilt, relief and pure anger.

"When I got out, the fire trucks and ambulance where already there. We rushed her here and she was taken here to the burn unit. She's suffering form a few 2nd and 3rd degree burns and smoke inhalation. She's been asleep now for a few hours."

Robin looked up at him in shock "How long has she been here?" she asked suddenly.

"Nearly 12 hours, all of which I have not left her side. She had been under my careful watch since we arrived. I had been trying to get in touch with you ever since the day of the incident back at your home, wanting to tell you to stay put, but by that time you had all ready fled. You are safer there than here."

"There was a sniper on the property, we were not safe at home." Amon countered.

"Either way, you are not safe here." Juliano said towards the man.

"And just what do you expect us to do, grandfather?" Robin butted in. Both men looked towards her, her face was tear streaked, her voice had been shaky but quiet. She was glaring at the both of them.

They got the hint. This was neither the time nor the place to argue. Not now.

**------------------------------**

He took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping the butt to the cold cement and stamping it out and stepping into the hospital. Nagira looked around the waiting room and observed the sick gathered in there waiting to be helped. He had just got the call 20 minutes ago that Kanna had been in the hospital for quite some time. He was about to ask the nurse at the front desk when he caught sight of his brother walking down the hallway to his right towards him. He turned his head, his body following the motion and he walked up to meet his half brother.

"How is she?" he asked.

Amon looked forlorn. "Asleep. The doctor says she's not in any pain right now and she'll recover."

Nagira gave a small smile "Jeez buddy, lighten up. You look like you've just broke your favourite toy. The docs said she'll be all right."

Amon looked more even dejected (if that were at all possible) and Nagira knew why. His baby brother had always been able to protect those he cared about. He had always been capable in any situation he was handed, and always seemed to prevail despite the odds against him. But this time, he felt as though he had failed, not just anyone mind you, but his own child. Nothing was going to get the boy out of this slum. The two approached the room were Kanna was still sleeping, Robin was standing over the crib watching her little one and Juliano was standing at the far end of the room watching her. The gloom and darkness was more than he could stand.

"Why don't we go have some coffee, you, me, Robin and that old fart over there?" Nagira suggested, "You can all collect your sanity, freshen up, whatever, because it looks like you guys haven't slept in days and you all just have to calm yourselves down." Nagira looked at the two guards standing at the door and commented "I'm sure Stone Cold and Crusher out there will make sure no one gets into the room."

"Yes, a drink sounds good." Juliano said and headed out the door. Robin touched her child's cheek once more before nodding "Something to wake me up would be good. Amon, are you going to come?"

Amon shook his head. "No, go on with out me" he said and took his place against the wall closest to the door.

Robin looked at him with worry, she knew Amon felt horrible for all this, and so did she, but she wasn't sure now if she wanted to leave him alone. It looked like he wanted to break down. "Come on Robin" Nagira said, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder and leading his sister in law out of the room. Robin and Amon's eyes trailed after one another until she had left the room and the door shut quietly behind her with a soft click.

Amon pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the crib. He blinked in slight surprise at the sight of big bright eyes and a large opened mouth smile looking up at him. He smiled softly to himself "How can you smile when you've been through hell?" He asked her in a hushed tones.

Kanna cooed.

**------------------------------**

Robin sat in the cafeteria of the hospital next to Nagira, across from Juliano. She stared grief-stricken into her coffee before taking another sip. Juliano had just finished explaining how he had faced Lu before being told about Kanna, and he wasn't even aware that both his grandchildren had been missing.

"Well," Nagira took a sip of his own drink, "The good thing is she's alive and well. I'm glad to see you made a good choice."

"I would not sacrifice my own family." Juliano spoke.

"Funny, you seemed to have no quarrels about hunting Robin" Nagira pointed out. Robin blinked, shocked that Nagira had even brought that up. How did he know about that anyway?

"That was the decision of a foolish old man." Annoyance flashed across the old man's face for a moment as he looked down at his clenched fist in his lap, "I had been deceived then, I should've known better," he looked up at Nagira and sighed, "but I have been forgiven."

"Either way I'm grateful." Robin said and took another sip of her hot drink before continuing. She looked downcast at the liquid. "Had Father Juliano not acted as quickly as he had--" she didn't want to finish that thought "--I'd hate to think how Amon would've taken it. He was heartbroken at the fact that she was gone, but he would've been absolutely devastated had Kanna actually died..." she trailed off again and let her head drift to the side away from the gaze of the older men.

"Yeah, that surprises me actually," Nagira said, "and here I was balling him out about her name not long ago. Now I feel like a real ass."

Robin looked up at him, "Why? What's wrong with her name?" she asked him. She seemed a little cross that there was someone out there that thought something was wrong about her daughter. Family no less!

Nagira looked down at her. "Robin, you're no dummy, you know that and I know that, and I'm pretty sure your old man here knows that as well. I don't know how much Amon told you about his past but I'm pretty sure you are well aware that he is not the worlds biggest fan of witches." Robin nodded to this. Oh she knew, she knew very well. "Well, it seems to me that it's reflected on to Kanna as well, namely in her name. I don't know the exact relationship you two were having back then before and after she was born, but my guess is that he was still bitter."

"You have no idea" Robin sighed as she turned her attention to her drink.

"Well, it's obvious now that he loves that child, much like you, unconditionally and I doubt it will be any other way, but with his past and knowing all about yours, I'm guessing that very same fear crept up on him and that reflected in the name."

"Nagira, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, now she was getting slightly annoyed.

Nagira reached into a hidden pocket in his coat and pulled out a pad of note paper and a pen, then proceeded to write Kanna's name in his native language. "Kanna is a Japanese meaning, not a name, so she's probably the only one around here with that name and being half japanese and not knowing it's meaning." He pushed the pad towards Robin and the girl straightened it out in front of her and looked at it. Nagira continued to speak as she did so, "Amon used to think that witches were the most worthless creatures in the world, only because they scared him. Kinda like when a child gets bit by a dog and they get scared for life. I guess you could say his mother was that dog. Then you came along, but Kanna's coming probably brought back that fear, as I said."

"Nagira, what am I looking at? This is Kanna's name." Robin said, "And as of late, for the past couple of years I've been reading and speaking mostly english." She sighed to herself, "when we were running I had to learn so many languages that I've forgotten some, probably from disuse."

Nagira drew a line between the first two characters and the last three of the five character word. "Easier for you?"

"Spirit and none." Robin spoke. She looked up at him "No spirit?"

"Robin, I know your stressed as it is so I'll spell it out for you. Kanna essentially means Soulless."

Now Robin looked shocked. "But why would he..."

Nagira shrugged, "Like I said kid, it was probably fear. I don't know why you didn't catch that yourself."

"I thought it was just another name" Robin whispered. Of course she wouldn't have noticed it. They had travelled the globe by the time she was seventeen and spoken so many languages, and certainly the meaning of a name was the last thing on her mind when she was laying in that bed, completely spent of all energy. It was then that something crossed Robin's mind and her brow furrowed. "No." She said stated. She looked up at Nagira, seriousness plainly written across her face. "Amon wouldn't do that on purpose. He may have felt fear but he is not one to do that to his daughter, not purposely."

Nagira gave her a sceptic look as if to say _"Amon not do THAT on purpose? Yeah right."_

Robin got up from her place and looked down at the man. "I know him better than that, Nagira." she spoke in a quiet but stern tone to him then promptly left the cafe, having had enough talk with the men. She needed to be with her loved ones.

**------------------------------**

"Shh" Amon shushed as the two year old cried in pain. Apparently medicine only worked for so long as did a sleep fogged mind, cause Kanna's little coos turned into miserable wails as the medicinal effects wore off, and the pain of the burns to her body where starting to take effect. On top of that Kanna was sending the feeling that she was hungry and horribly thirsty into Amon's mind. Well he could take care of the thirst, he had a bottle of water right in his hand for her but it was so hard to feed her when she was hurting all over. Even her little hands were bandaged up so she couldn't even hold a sippy cup, let alone a bottle. The nurse that had come by earlier with the bottle had no recommendations neither to help him out.

He knew he had no choice, if he was going to help her, he'd have to cause a little discomfort first. Holding the nib of the bottle between his teeth, he reached into the crib and pulled the small one out. Her cries grew louder at the unwanted contact and pressure to her burnt skin. Amon made quick gentle movements to adjust her so that she could be comfortable. Her comfort attained (and noted by the way her cries reduced to whimpers), Amon gently pressed the bottle nip to kanna's chapped lips. The grateful toddler started drinking greedily the moment she caught the nib. Tired sad eyes stared down into watery tear-filled ones. Amon doubted that he would ever be able to get this image out from his mind for as long as he lived. Just looking at her, the way she was now, wrapped in a blanket, nestled in his arms, tubes going to her nose for air and two separate IVs, one in her arm, one in her leg, and the burns all bandaged up. It was painful to look at.

He had been unable to protect her from the fire, from Lu, from danger in general. If he had only gone with Robin that day like he should have then this never would have-...

Amon sighed heavily to himself, what was done was unfortunately done, but she was alive at least and that was far more than what he could have hoped for.

The single large window let in the moonlight. From where they were he could see the ocean and the fishing boats. The corner of his lip twitched that a shadow of the past. He could see all the fishing boats tied to the docks, rocking gently in the soft rolling waves.

Another shadow flew through his mind. One of so long ago that he had nearly forgotten it. That time with his mother seemed so far gone now, yet while the painful memories still seemed fresh, the good ones were locked away in an old, stale-aired room in his mind, on a bookshelf with lots of other dust covered memories. It was like he was removing one of those old dust covered books from the shelf and opening it for the very first time to see a memory long forgotten.

This one came with a soft heavenly tune and a story to tell. This one had a little boy in it listening to the sung story about fishing boats, and he imagined all the fishermen coming home for the day with their catch. He didn't sing it, and he wasn't going to sing it now, but as the words replayed in his mind, so he would tell her the story. His voice hushed and gentle tones to the pained-half asleep child in his arms.

"Small craft in a harbour that's still and serene,

Give no indication what their ways have been;

They rock at their moorings all nestled in dreams,

Away from the roll of the sea.

It was like retelling an old tale from so long ago, one near forgotten in the ever-changing sands of time. He looked out at the window, this time a small smile to his lips.

"Their stern lines are groaning a lullaby air,

A ghost in the cuddy, a gull on the spar;

But never they whisper of journeys afar,

Away from the roll of the sea.

Little bandaged hands rested against the one holding the glass bottle of water, they were half closed. He looked down at her. His low calm voice was slowly lulling her into a sleep, but her eyes still remained on his. He calmly began to pace, the movements rocking her gently and the dim light of the moon was adding to the atmosphere. It wasn't going to be long now.

**------------------------------**

Robin didn't know whether to be furious or upset. Amon would never do such a thing. He loved Kanna unconditionally, the name, in her mind, was most likely just an incident. After all, Amon had spent weeks on end trying to find a good name when she was still pregnant. Hadn't he? Well he had got into the role after a few months of being Mr. Misery, but after, he was acting like a dotting daddy should've. Memories of their outings to get things such as clothes, that they would later discover would be to big for her, played in her mind.

_Caribbean - Cuba_

_She was nearing her seventh month and she, long ago, resembled the Goodyear blimp. The air was sweltering and the city streets were packed with tourists, mostly students from america on their spring break. So why were they at such a nice place this time? Well Amon had gone for one of those air travel packages and with getting the two of them a 2 weeks stay at a hotel, not to mention the flight included for just $250 each... well they weren't going to complain. Well maybe Amon wasn't but she sure was. _

_It was hot! _

_It was hot and she was pregnant! In any normal circumstance Robin might have liked the sight of seeing Amon walk around all day in nothing more than swim shorts, but the heat was making her downright miserable... okay so maybe the the sight of a nearly naked Amon did make things a little more bearable._

_And normally Robin would be inside the hotel either in the pool to get the strain of carrying a baby off her small body or in bed next to the air conditioning going full blast, but today the two decided it was time to find clothes for their little cherub. Thankfully there were department stores nearby as well as a large street bazaar. That was their first stop and that was were Robin had been surprised for the first time by his behaviour. He was actually eager! ... or maybe it was paranoia._

_While Robin sat down on a bench, Amon had basically gone to town, sorting through tiny outfits, and so forth, asking the clerk questions that Robin was sure that even the clerk did not know, about dependable names and the like, then, surprise surprise, asking her what she thought about the clothes._

_She was positive now. It was the heat._

_It had probably been one of the most bewildering experiences of her life, and when they had gone back to the hotel and he was packing the little outfits away, he was commenting on how 'cute' the baby would be in them in his own 'amon-ish' sort of way. This was not her Amon._

_Yeah, needless to say... she blamed it on the heat. _

Robin thought back to a lot of those outings to get baby things, and now that she really thought about it, he was eager (or paranoid) every single time, wanting nothing less than perfection for their soon-to-be-born baby. The name thing just had to be a fluke.

She was soon outside the door of the room and quietly pushed it open. She could hear Amon talking to their baby now. She snuck in without his notice and observed them from where she stood. He was whispering something softly to her. A story in rhyme.

"Oh, had they the tongues for to speak,

What tales of adventure they'd weave;

But now they are anchored to sleep,

And slumber alee.

"Come fair winds to wake them tomorrow, we pray,

Come harvest aplenty to them ev'ry day;

Till guided by harbour lights they're home to stay,

Away from the roll of the sea.

Robin smiled softly, trying not to cry. The name, the meaning and reference, surely had been nothing more than a fluke, and if it hadn't been... well, it no longer mattered to her. What mattered was that they were safe again, recovering from the damage, yes, but safe and alive and most importantly, together.

She came up next to Amon and tenderly laid her hand on his arm. His head shot in her direction and he looked sufficiently startled. She pushed herself up on tip toes and kissed his cheek and shared her soft expression with him. He reflected it with his eyes and they both looked at the sleeping girl nestled in his arms.

They were together.

-------2 weeks later-------

They had spent the entire time at the hospital, nothing was going to get those two to move. Kosaka had approached the two and demanded that they get back to work only to receive ominous glares from the both of them. Nagira had volunteered to stay so they could rest in a decent bed, they quickly declined. Juliano was not going to touch the subject of moving the parents but kept them updated on the hunt for Lucifer, and the knowledge that Solomon now knew them to be alive.

So far, no hunt had been called yet, but the subject of a reinquizitation for Robin had been requested, to which neither Robin or Juliano were going to agree with.

"As long as I'm a Canadian citizen, they can't force that upon me." Robin said.

"I wouldn't let them do that to you anyway Robin." Juliano informed. "Solomon seems more interested now in the fact that you have had a child and that she's displayed powers at such a young age."

Robin looked at him wide eyed "how did they find out?" she asked.

"Lucifer apparently. I suppose he thought he could share this information with Solomon in order to save himself. That is not the case however, but now they are showing interest in Kanna."

Amon was glaring in anger. "If we returned to Solomon, they would force us to hand her over, she'd be placed with other hunters and-" He gave a gruff sigh, "-she'd be raised to be a hunter, and she would no doubt lose control. They would wreck her, and besides, I'd never let their filthy paws touch her."

"Relax Amon, she is, at this moment, out of their reach. Not to mention, they are having a hard time believing the fact that Kanna exists. This information came from Lu after all. Lu is being hunted. They are assuming he is saying this to throw them off his trail. Kanna will not be going anywhere." Juliano assured.

Robin, who had been sitting opposite of Amon at the time, went over to him and placed herself in his lap. "I won't let Solomon touch her, you won't let Solomon touch her and neither will grandfather. You have nothing to worry about." Robin reassured her frustrated husband.

"Baa baa!" came the shout from the crib and Amon was quickly pelted with a stuffed sheep.

Robin chuckled "Ewe've been told." she smirked.

Amon favoured Robin with a smirk. "Oh fleece, don't start pulling the wool over my eyes with your baahd sheep puns"

"Not again." Juliano sighed.

With no mental stimulation, the couple had resorted to less orthodox ways of entertaining themselves. One was teasing Nagira horribly, another was pun wars. Yesterday was nothing but monkeys and it ended on a rather odd note. Robin was bouncing Kanna on her lap as Amon laid stretched out on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. It had been going on for nearly an hour straight between them. Nagira, who was well passed annoyed, spoke up.

"Will you guys knock it off, it's really annoying."

Amon moved his arm slightly to exchange glances and wicked smirks with Robin. The girl leaned her head back slightly towards the lawyer and smiled. "Amon, we're driving Nagira bananas"

"I don't give a monkey's ass, it's about time someone showed him how annoying he can be." Amon replied with a grin.

"Think we should quit the monkey business?" Robin asked. Nagira looked like he was about to have a minor coronary.

Amon got up from the couch with a stretch and nodded "yeah," he smirked over at Nagira, "Macaque is getting sore anyway, I need to take a walk" and he walked out. Robin burst out laughing, Nagira wanted someone to shoot him.

In present time, Robin looked over from her place on Amon's lap "Don't worry, no more" she assured.

"Thank goodness." Juliano sighed with relief. "Now, we need to talk about some more serious issues, namely sending you three home."

"We can't go anywhere with Kanna the way she is." Amon said.

"I know this, but she is going to be released soon, she has been making quite the recovery, and it's getting the doctor's here talking. Unfortunately it is who they are talking to that is the problem."

"Officials with Solomon?" Amon asked, but he pretty much knew the answer.

Juliano nodded. "Yes, and and it won't be long before it starts really stirring things up at headquarters, and I'm afraid it will confirm Lu's news about Kanna's existence to them."

Robin and Amon looked at their daughter. Yes, it had only been two weeks and as quickly as the days were disappearing, so where her wounds. They weren't going to deny that she was healing unnaturally fast, and they knew the cause and source. The cause was her pedigree, the source came during the night. The Moon.

It had been unlike anything Robin or Amon had ever witnessed, and they had discovered it quite by accident. It had been just after 2 in the morning, 3 days after the accident, and Robin was changing a bandage to Kanna's arm. Amon was fast asleep on the couch, imitating the sound of a 747 jetliner getting ready to take off. The room was dark and quiet for the most part if one could ignore Amon's snoring. The moon was high in the night sky and shinning through the open window. Robin was sitting in a chair nearby with Kanna leaning against her as she unwrapped the bandage.

"It's getting a little better." Robin whispered into Kanna's little ear and the toddler chewed at the bandages on her hands. Robin was going to have to change those too. She examined the wound then reached over to the bedside table for the cream and gauze. It was when she looked back at the wound that she noticed a significant difference. Namely her daughter's wound glowing and beginning to vanish.

Robin could only watch as the wound on her daughter's arm slowly began to heal itself right before her eyes. Robin blinked then remembered the medicine she held in her hands and proceeded to rebandage the wound.

Maybe it was a lack of sleep and her eyes were playing tricks on her.

However, when she undid the wrapping to the 2 year olds' hands, there was no mistaking it. Magic was afoot, and Robin could only watch as Kanna's hands took on a soft violet glow and began reverse the damage that had been done to them. She proceeded the rewrap Kanna's hands and waited for the next night to show Amon what she had stumbled upon. Thankfully Kanna was more than willing to give a repeat performance, and within hours they let her hands heal completely. It had been something to behold.

"That's why the moment you get those release papers, I am going to have you on a jet to go back home." Juliano said.

"But what about Lu?" Robin asked, "he'll come after us."

"You leave Lu to myself and Solomon. We will take care of his misdoings."

"But how could Solomon even think about sending you out-" Robin started to protest but Juliano raised his hand to silence her.

"Robin, I requested this as my last hunt. After this I am a free soul. No more hunts, no more Solomon. I have done my time with them and have been faithful to them for many years, but now it's time for an end."

"You're retiring? Robin asked.

"To put it in those words, yes."

Amon looked at him "People who retire from Solomon are hunted shortly after, why end your life so soon? And even if you did manage to dodge the bullet, where would you go?"

Juliano smiled. "Oh I'm not going to be counted out just yet. In fact I know exactly where I plan to live once this is all over and I've already taken care of what needs to be done."

Robin blinked "Grandfather are you saying that-?"

"I helped get you your place for more than just one reason. I would expect my granddaughter to be more than willing to let this old coot live out the rest of his days with her."

Robin was beaming from ear to ear. She got up and went to embrace Juliano "Of course you can live with us, and I know just the place where you can set up and be comfortable too."

"That is good to hear" Juliano said, "and a relief."

Robin smiled over at Amon, "Amon isn't this great?" She said in her clam gentle way.

'Someone shoot me' was his first thought. "Yeah, great" was his reply though. Amon was, needless to say, not a fan of the old man so just the thought of him living under the same roof as he was hellish enough. He was not much of a fan on what he made him do to Robin in the past nor his choice of upbringing for her, how on earth the girl forgave him so easily was beyond his comprehension. Maybe he was terrified of his influence. To Amon, Juliano's influence wasn't the most sane. Something about 'I couldn't kill you as a baby but I have no trouble in blowing you to hell with hired help' didn't set right with him. And then hearing Robin say she'd rather take her own life then live as a sin... yeah, he wasn't fond of that thought now that he was a daddy. Okay so Amon was being a little melodramatic. But to Amon, the man wasn't right, and god help him if he wasn't going to have that kind of influence over Kanna.

"NO!" Kanna shouted, picking up on Amon's mood, and dropped everything and starting throwing a fit.

Amon hide his smirk. Maybe everything would be fine.

**------------------------------**

Later that night Robin was putting Kanna to sleep. Juliano had returned to his hunt and Amon had gone back to shower and get himself and her some clean clothes. The small toddler had conked out well over an hour ago but Robin had only just relinquished her little treasure to a proper bed instead of her arms. She folded her arms across the crib bars and rested her chin on them. She cocked her head slightly as she looked down at the sleeping child. She smiled gently and reached in to brush the baby's cheek. "Such a little angel." she whispered.

Outside the hospital a black car rolled up into the parking lot. As the driver switched off the ignition he looked at the many rooms to the hospital with a thoughtful expression. Pushing any thoughts of doubt out of his mind, he grabbed the door handle and stepped out of the car. He had a job to do after all.

He pushed the stray black hair out of his eyes as the wind blew across them and his eyes scanned the parking lot. Everything looked okay. Assuming things were good to go, he started towards the hospital, his grey eyes still scanning the area as he made his way across the lot. He heard the sound of the automatic doors open as he stepped into the building and looked around. So far so good. He stepped up to the nurse that was currently staffing the front desk and asked a minor question. Getting the answer he desired he started down the hallway. His face twisted at the sight of Solomon's guards outside of the room, or to be more precise, Juliano's. He walked right up to them and looked in through the little window on the door. He smiled and stepped into the room. Robin looked up from her place next to the crib and smiled. "Amon." She spoke softly.

"How is she?" he asked and joined her side.

"Fast asleep." Robin said.

"Perfect." Amon spoke and kissed his young lover. Robin returned the affection without question, but she began to raise an eyebrow when Amon started to lead her towards the door.

"Amon, what are you doing?" she asked as he placed his hands gently on her arms and pushed her towards the door. He reached out and grabbed her coat and started to slip it on her.

"Come on, I want to take you some where." he whispered to her, a small smile on his face.

"Why?"

"I can't be a little spontaneous?" Amon asked.

At that point Robin turned around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "How would you like me to answer that? In a blunt 'no' or use the same vulgar sarcasm your brother uses by saying 'not blo-'" at this point Amon raised a finger and pressed it to her lips to shush her.

"Just - come with me. Please." He requested.

Robin looked towards Kanna's crib and at the sleeping baby. "But what about Kanna?"

"She'll be just fine, and there are guards outside. It's only for a few minutes. I just want to show you something and then we'll come right back, I promise." Robin looked from the baby and up at him with slight worry. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave the baby alone and that she was feeling very uneasy about it but... she nodded. "Good girl. Now come on, before the baby wakes." he said and hurried her out the door.

**------------------------------**

Robin gave a sharp visible shiver as she sat in the front passenger seat as Amon continued driving down the back roads. She had been out here a few times in the past, actually her vespa had broken down just a mile up. She gave another shiver, something wasn't sitting right with her.

Amon side glanced her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Robin nodded and she brought her arms up to hold herself slightly and stare out the window to look at the beautiful sunset. "If your cold, turn the heater on" he remarked.

Robin shook her head, "It's not that." she looked around in the car "where did you get this?" she asked, indicating the car .

"Juliano." Amon answered, not giving much more detail as he kept driving.

"Can we go back now?"

"In a minute." Amon said and brought the car to a stop. Robin looked over at him and watched him open the glove compartment and pulled out a cloth. "Put this on." he said handing it to her. Robin blinked at the blindfold then at her husband. He answered her unasked question with a smirk. "It's a surprise" he said.

Uneasily, Robin reached for the blindfold and started tying it over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Amon asked and he got the car moving again. Robin shook her head. "Good. Now just sit tight. I promise, this will be the surprise of your life."

Amon pressed down on the gas, the engine revved and the car caught more speed. Robin just sat in her seat a little more relaxed. She was, after all, use to her husband's need for speed. Amon looked over at Robin again and grinned. Quietly he reached over to his side and quietly unbuckled his belt and let it slide quietly back up to the door, he then placed his hand on the door handle and he pressed the gas down further.

The black car sped down the road at unimaginable speeds, suddenly the driver side door flew open and a figure leapt out of it and rolled into the grass. He looked up just in time to see the car race right though the steel meridian and go over the cliff. Inside the car, Robin lifted her blindfold the second she heard the driver side door open and saw Amon bail from the car. Robin turned her attention to the front and reached for her seat belt just as the car crashed through the steel rails and took a nose dive over the cliff.

The explosion that followed left a grin on his face as the car hit the bottom and went up in flames and smoke. It was a wonderful moment in his life then. Another witch dead. "It was a wonderful life my dearest eve," Amon spoke and then his image began to waver into another black haired man. Lu grinned and turned to walk away to his car he had hidden a mile up the road or so. His plan had worked.

"One down two more to go." he said. In the distance he could hear sirens.

**------------------------------**

Q&A

Q: Why was the update so long to come out?

A: For some reason Fan fiction wasn't showing me my stories, stats, uploads and a lot more. Turns out that Fan fiction only supports this real ancient version of the Safari web browser so I had to download Opera. and for those who don't know, Firefox doesn't work neither. Lovely eh? So Mac users beware.

Q: Kanna is healing herself?

A: I can't stand to see a baby in that much pain and lets face it, I don't want them sticking around for months on end in the hospital waiting for baby to be well enough to leave the burn unit. Though there is a lot I could play on with that idea, that's not where I want the story to go. At least I didn't make it 'instant' as I said, it took hours for her hands to heal. Truth be told, I hate the idea and I will not be using that again in this story or the sequel but I had to get the plot moving. This story is already terribly long.

Q: Is Robin dead?

A: I don't know. Here's a blunt stick. Go over and poke hr with it and see if she twitches.

Q: People can retire from Solomon?

A: For those that turned a blind eye to the hint, let me spell it out for you. Solomon Retirement Walk out our front door and will shoot you. Make sense now?

Q: Amon signing?

A: He would never sing. I don't see him signing a word! He did recite it however! Just telling her the story. "Away from the roll of the Sea" was composed by Allister MacGillivray and is sung by choral groups everywhere but most commonly in Canada because the song was composed after Allister spent some time in Nova Scotia, and it's a fishing community. Anyway, Fishing - Japan, you make your call, I thought it fit. You can find a link to an MP3 of some of it in my profile.

Q: Puns?

A: try a pun war with your frined. Fun as hell! I've done everything from fruit to bears to monkeyes, farm animals and sheep. I also see Robin using this as an attempt at humor and Amon whoping her butt at it to.

If I forgot anything let me know. The prize for reviewing the last chapter will be a in your inbox tomorrow. The gift for reviewing this chapter will follow soon after. The gift for reviewing the full story (when done) will be an animated short. Of what yet I have no clue but I'm using it as a class project so you know it's going to be good. My grade depends on it.

Review

I

I

V


End file.
